True Heroes: Book 3- Blood Moon Rising
by The Story's Shadow
Summary: Evil is coming and it threatens to dominate or destroy all that is good on Earth. The team and the Justice League always are ready to fight the good fight, but the sinister powers that threaten the world are powerful, perhaps too powerful for even them. However, there is something hidden within the world that is going to reveal to Drew more of who he is and what he must fight for.
1. Prologue

**True Heroes: Book 3- Blood Moon Rising**

 ** _(Hello everyone, here's the next book of my True Heroes saga. I hope everyone will enjoy this. To all those Young Justice lovers, I'm sorry for the inaccuracies and mistakes I've made regarding the show thus far, I should've been more aware of what I was doing and not been so stupid. I hope the continuation will be improved from my mistakes. Matthew Gemm (or now gemm1mt) here's the next piece and I will try to make it better than before. I hope you all will enjoy this next book!)_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters except my OC's and the story, all other credits go to their respected owners.**

 **Prologue**

 _(Watchtower, a few days later)_

 _Drew is on the floor in the Lotus position meditating in his room, his mind and spirit calm. He centers his energies on reality and the mystic plane around him. Suddenly there was a loud banging at his door. The ninja sighed in disappointment. His nose caught the scent of the one knocking on his door._

"What is it, Gar?" Drew asked, not even opening his eyes.

"Hey man! There's a report from that Godfrey guy about the League, us…and…you." Beast Boy answered on the other side of the door.

 _Drew opened the door and shut it behind him._

"Let's go." Drew said.

 _The two ran to the supercomputer room. Everyone was waiting there._

"What the hell took you so long?" Red Hood chuckled.

"Meditation." Drew answered.

"Never took you one for such a peaceful action." Robin said.

"It's more than just action, there's more to it than that." Drew replied.

 _Some of the group chuckled, while others were silent. The screen of the computer pulled up the live feed of Gordon Godfrey's show. In one seat is the man himself, in the other is, surprisingly, Queen Bee. The former dictator is in a black suit and pants, with black dress shoes yet also wearing her headdress. Drew blushed and smiled at the sight of the woman._

"Queen Bee, so exciting to have you on my show." The man said, his voice as grotesque sounding as ever.

"It's wonderful to be here." Queen Bee replied.

"So the Justice League has once again defeated the Light and many of their soldiers have now reformed...with those individuals now becoming 'forces for good'." Godfrey said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"The situation was indeed complex, but-" Queen Bee started to say.

"Oh wait! It wasn't the Justice League that did that! Instead it was that wild beast that the Justice League once again welcomed into their ranks. This character, who disappeared for how long? Months? Yes! This crazed vigilante had vanished from the face of the Earth actually did what the League couldn't! OR is it all just a conspiracy? Maybe this violent, psychotic animal is just a ploy for the 'Justice League's' benefit?!" Godfrey stated.

 _The heroes muttered and called out in anger at the man's statements. Drew's eyes glared in frustration._

"This is just a cover." A man's voice grunted.

 _Everyone turned to the owner of the voice. He is tall man, about the same height as Batman. However, he wears a long blue trench coat, pants, fedora hat, black ties, black gloves and shoes, and a white dress shirt. Under the hat is jet black hair. He also wears a mask that makes him look like he a caucasian man who doesn't have a face. He's called: The Question. The others mumbled under their breaths, perplexed and skeptical of the man's statement._

"What do you mean?" Drew asked.

 _The Question turned to him._

"All these news people are just curtains, hiding behind those really in control. They are organizations that have been pulling the strings on humanity for millennia, their methods have just evolved over time." The Question answered.

"Come on! That's ridiculous!" Green Arrow scoffed.

"Is it? There are multiple layers that the League and the team discovered when progressively fighting the Light. They were behind numerous agencies of scientific research, espionage, assassination, and so much more. Isn't it plausible to think another such organization exists or something else entirely?" The Question asked, turning to the archer.

"That was different! Those were our enemies trying to bring us down!" Green Arrow grunted.

"Think what you want, but this Godfrey isn't just an intolerant maniac." The Question said, turning back to the screen.

 _Drew scratched his stubbled chin, considering the man's words._

'There is more to this…I can feel it…' Drew grunted in his mind.

 _(Unknown location)_

 _Several figures stood near the entrance to a cave. A pair of the greenest of green eyes appeared in the darkness of the cave._

"Preparations are progressing well, but we still have more to do." One of the figures said.

"Good…what about the Justice League? I fear they will not be very welcoming to us." The voice in the cave, a familiar feminine voice, said.

"They are most likely conversing on Gordon Godfrey's idiotic mad ranting. Queen Bee is meeting with him and their conversation is being broadcast live. I imagine that it is triggering great anger in the League and the young team." Another of the figures replied.

"Hmm…it seems that they will be having trouble dealing with the controversial public opinion about them…over time we've learned how hateful people can be…but the League's time dealing with it has been far easier…the idea of people not showing great admiration for them…and having one amongst them so different from the rest troubles them…they have my respect…but it has been lately becoming less easy to keep it." The voice in the cave said.

"He might not so easily come with us as we hope…perhaps he too shall not understand?" Another of the figures stated.

"I fear that is possible…but I have hope that he will be willing to stay amongst us…he is not the same…but he still is linked to us." The voice in the cave said.

 _The other figures nodded and agreed to the voice in the cave's statements._

"We are agreed…the great red moon is coming within the next few months…he must be ready…we all have felt it…evil is coming." The voice in the cave said.

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(Once again, I hope everyone will enjoy the next installment of the True Heroes saga!)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **gemm1mt: Here's an update, it's alright.**

 **Chapter 1: Training Session**

 _(Watchtower, training room, the next day)_

 _Drew had scheduled training with a few members of the League and the team. Batman, who sets up all training sessions now, designed a particularly difficult session for the shapeshifting ninja. Drew had to face Green Arrow, Black Canary, Superboy, and Beast Boy. With their diverse abilities of hand to hand combat, marksman, strength, and shapeshifting would be a rather strenuous fight. Drew is in his ninjutsu garb and has his weaponry. The ninja stands at the center of the mat, his opponents at the corners. Since Drew could heal quickly, his opponents didn't have to hold back._

"You read cupcake?" Green Arrow chuckled, raising his bow and aiming his remark with an arrow at the ninja.

"We'll try to make this quick, Drew." Black Canary said, taking a low stance with her right fist before her and her other fist at her side.

"This is gonna be fun." Superboy chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

"Good luck, Drew." Beast Boy said, leaning down for a pounce.

 _Drew bowed to his opponents then stood up. He raised his hands over his head then lowered them. He then pressed his hands against one another and he closed his eyes._

"Shouldn't have done that." Green Arrow chuckled under his breath.

 _He fired his arrow, the missile flying at a high speed at Drew. However, the ninja caught the arrow in midair, without moving his other hand or opening his eyes._

"Huh?!" Green Arrow gasped, dumbfounded by Drew instantly catching the arrow.

 _Superboy hollered as he leapt at the ninja, a fist pulled back. Superboy threw the fist forward as he was just a foot from the ninja. He gasped in shock that Drew had blocked the punch with the palm of his other hand. The blow hurt Drew, but not to where he couldn't hold it._

 _The others stared in shock. Drew's eyes suddenly opened. The ninja pushed away Superboy's fist then swiftly pulled back his hand and quickly thrust it forward, his open palm striking Conner's chest. Superboy cried out in panic as he flew back. Quickly the ninja tossed the arrow back towards Green Arrow. The archer gasped as he dodged, the arrow sticking into the wall behind him._

"You nearly killed me!" Green Arrow shrieked, his voice a mix of anger and fear.

"If it hit you the arrow would've pierce your shoulder; it wouldn't have killed you." Drew said.

"Is that supposed to make it better?!" Green Arrow snarled.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was trying to hurt you. I wasn't." Drew replied.

 _Green Arrow growled as he fired another arrow, but Drew quickly swiped up his right arm which instantly snapped the arrow in two._

"Oh come on!" Green Arrow bellowed in frustration.

"Let me try!" Black Canary hollered as she rushed forward.

 _She jumped up and kicked out with her right foot. Drew slid under the attack, ducking the kick. The two quickly turned and face one another. The two rushed forward, Drew clearing the distance in a heartbeat. Black Canary threw a panicked right haymaker punch, an instant response to the shocking speed of her opponent. Drew raised his left hand from the elbow up, blocking the attack instantly._

"Gotcha." Black Canary chuckled.

 _She opened her mouth to let out a canary cry, but she grunted as she fell to the ground. Drew had swiftly leapt over her and landed behind her. Quickly landing a nerve strike at the back of her neck, shortly disabling movement below the neck._

"Damn it…" Black Canary groaned.

 _Green Arrow squalled as he rushed forward, firing several arrows as he charged forward. Drew quickly threw up his arms from the elbow up repeatedly with each arrow snapping in two. The archer growled as he leapt up and kicked out with his right foot. Drew leapt up and was instantly eye to eye with the archer. Before Green Arrow could even gasp in surprise, the ninja thrust his left foot forward. The foot hit him square in the archer's torso, sending him flying and tumbling to the ground. Green Arrow groaned as he twisted on the ground, his chest aching in pain. Superboy grunted as he rushed forward. He swiftly punched left and right, each attack instantly following another. Drew dodged from side to side, his opponent's fists missing the ninja by a mile each time._

"Oh come on!" Superboy growled in annoyance.

 _Superboy snarled as he dove down, his legs kicking out. Drew leapt over the attack and swiftly turned. Superboy grunted as he got back onto his feet and rushed forward. The ninja lunged forward, his foot instantly hitting his opponent square in the chest. Superboy hollered in panic as he flew back hitting a wall with a thud. Beast Boy stared in shock at seeing his sparing allies groaning and defeated around him. He stared at Drew, eyes widen in shock and gulped nervously._

"Uhhhh…I-I think I'm good." Beast Boy stammered.

"Come on, Gar…you have to participate…do you want Batman on your back?" Black Canary grunted, starting to gain some mobility back.

"Better that than getting beat up." Beast Boy whimpered.

"Do it!" Black Canary hissed.

"…Oh boy…" Beast Boy gulped nervously.

 _Drew turned to the shapeshifter and nodded. Beast Boy swiftly changed into a gorilla, unsure look on his face._

"Shall we keep it even?" Drew asked.

 _Beast Boy raised an eyebrow it confusion. Drew changed into a gorilla as well. Beast Boy hooted in excitement and rushed forward. Chaos Chimera bellowed as he beat his chest and charged forward. Beast Boy slung his right arm, the muscled battering ram flying forward. Chaos Chimera grunted as he batted the attack aside with his left arm. He grunted as he threw his right fist forward, slamming into Beast Boy's face. The green shapeshifter grunted in pain as he hit a wall. He grunted as he shifted into a ram and charged forward, his horns slamming into Drew's muscular chest. Chaos Chimera buckled back as the hit sent him to the ground. But the shapeshifter changed into a boa constrictor, dodging the stamping hooves of his opponent. Swiftly he lunged forward, but shifted into a black mountain lion. He didn't extrude his claws, but his swift attack quickly wrestled his opponent to the ground. But Beast Boy shifted into a grizzly bear, letting out a snarl. Chaos Chimera grunted as he lunged over the strike of one of the large paws. He turned and growled, fangs bared. He then shifted, his body a mist of shadowed darkness. Then he emerged in the form of a huge black bear, he lifted his great head and let out a bellowing roar. Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock._

'Oh crap…' Beast Boy gulped.

 _Chaos Chimera charged forward and Beast Boy rushed forward, but with hesitation. Chaos Chimera growled as he swung his huge right paw, slamming into his opponent's face. Beast Boy growled in pain as he hit the ground. He shifted back into his normal form. He groaned in pain, rubbing his face in pain._

"Sorry Gar." Drew said, shifting back to his normal form.

"Gah…you hit like a truck…glad you're on our side." Beast Boy said.

 _Drew extended one of his hands and his friend took it, being helped up off the ground. They looked to see the others picking themselves off the ground, groaning in pain._

"Ugh…anybody get the number of the semi that hit us? Unnh…medic?" Green Arrow groaned, legs wobbling.

"Can't take a hit, dear?" Black Canary grunted.

"Hilarious…next time…use your canary cry first…please…" Green Arrow whimpered.

"Nice one, Drew…haven't been hit like that in a long time…" Superboy groaned.

"You ok?" Drew asked.

"I'm ok…sort of…" Superboy answered.

"Sorry." Drew replied, guilt continuingly building up at seeing the others in pain.

 _(From the observation room)_

 _Batman sat in a chair, fingers pressed against one another just below eye level. The man had been watching the hold fight. His eyes narrowed in the famous bat glare, his face forming an even bigger frown in anger and frustration._

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **gemm1mt: He's quite strong, not sure I can estimate it to be honest. Well, no one is invincible, not even Superman. I hope what's to come you'll like.**

 **Chapter 2: Duty Calls**

 _(Gotham City, several days later)_

 _Drew had arrived in the city. He'd seen Detective Burns a few days after he'd come back from his dimensional adventure. They caught up on old times and had some fun. He was coming because she that she'd like to have his help on a case she'd been working. He didn't hear much because she had paperwork to do, but promised to catch him up on old times. He ran along the rooftops, leaping and flipping as he crossed longer lengths between buildings. But he heard yelling. The ninja rushed over to the origin of the sound and looked down a building. He could see a tall man with a pistol in one hand pointing the weapon at an older woman in a wheelchair with a child held protectively in her arms. Drew's eyes narrowed in rage as he bared his fangs under his mask, growling in anger._

"Give me the money you old bag or you won't be able to use your arms." The man growled menacingly, a sadistic chuckle in his voice.

"You're just going to shoot me in this alley? Where people can hear the sound from just around the corner, where you can see your and your ugly ass?" The woman scoffed, entirely unafraid for her on life.

"Don't try me, you bitch." The man hissed, no humor in his voice as he aimed the gun, clicking it by taking the safety off.

"Watch your mouth, clearly your mother never taught you to respect women." The woman hissed, eyes narrowing angrily.

"What? Show respect to who-" The man started to say.

 _Suddenly there was a growling sound heard behind him. The man and woman turned to see a pair of luminous green eyes in the dark of the alley. From the shadows walked out a large black jaguar, its eyes locked on the man and its huge fangs & claws bared before him. The man shook with fear and raised his gun, nearly pulling the trigger. But the beast lunged forward, knocking the man to the ground. The man whimpered as the beast's fang filled mouth loomed just above his face. He tried reaching for his gun, but one of the large paws gripped the arm threatening the break it at any moment with a single flection._

"Run." The beast growled.

 _The man screamed in fear at hearing the beast's voice, squalling until he passed out from the trauma. The woman's eyes widened in shock. The beast looked at her and then shifted back to his still hidden form._

"It's you, isn't it? The one they talk about on the news?" The woman asked.

"The one they want to send to hell? Yeah." The ninja answered.

"Thank you." The woman said.

 _Drew's eyes widened in surprise. The woman stared at him in confusion._

"Not use to hearing that?" She asked.

"Not really." He answered.

"Well, thank you. Not sure what I would've done." The woman answered.

"I'm sure you can handle yourself. Women are the more lethal gender. I just wish he would've shown the needed respect." Drew sighed.

"A gentleman I see?" The woman chuckled.

"I try. Speaking of which I have to-" Drew started to say.

 _The young girl began crying. The woman tried to calm her, shushing affectionately. Drew shifted into a black housecat and leapt onto the woman's lap. The young girl's eyes widened in surprise. The feline purred as he affectionately nudged its head against her, much to her laughing delight. She hugged the cat tightly, squealing in excitement. The woman stared in surprise, but she smiled. The cat then jumped out of the woman's lap, and landed gracefully on the ground._

"Take care you two." Drew said as he changed back to his human form.

 _He then leapt up and into the shadows. The woman smiled._

"Come on Lian, we need to get back home." The woman said, then wheeled away.

 _(Detective Burns's apartment)_

 _Detective Burns walked out the door and saw a dark figure standing against the wall, arms crossed._

"What took you so long?" The woman chuckled.

"Duty called for a moment." Drew replied.

"Good boy." She said, a grin spreading across her face.

 _Drew gulped nervously, much to the woman's amusement._

"You face supervillains all the time and still you are helpless to a woman's charms?" The detective laughed.

"I suppose so, detective." Drew replied.

"Katherine, dear." She replied.

"So, what did you need from me?" The ninja asked.

"Since you apparently now are a ninja as well as a shapeshifter, I realized your abilities would be most helpful in taking on an organized crime gang." The detective answered.

"So you need a criminal to fight criminals?" Drew replied.

 _Detective Burns looked at him with a perplexed gaze._

"I am a vigilante remember." Drew explained.

"Yeah…ok…come on." She replied.

 _(Gotham southern docks, several minutes later)_

 _The two hid behind a crate, carefully watching several men in suits with guns patrolling the area._

"We're here on a drug bust. Heroin, cocaine….the big stuff." Detective Burns said.

"Glad you brought me along, haven't been able to do this in a week or so. My leader has been talking to me about training." Drew said.

"Batman?" Detective Burns said.

"Nightwing. But Batman is keeping a close eye on me." Drew replied.

"You don't sound afraid." The woman said.

"I don't fear him." Drew explained.

"Oh…huh. Ok, come on, we got cars coming." Detective Burns said.

 _The two hunkered down as several cars approached and parked. Several more men got out, carrying briefcases from either side of the distance between them. A large man with a bald head and each finger carrying a ring stands at one end, clearing dominating the area around him._

"You got the goods?" A man at the opposite side of the area, much shorter than the bald man with a short blonde bur, asked.

"You have the payment?" The large man grunted.

 _The short man snapped his fingers. The man at his side opened up the briefcase, revealing several stacks of money. The large man grinned and motioned his head to the side. The men at his side walked over and held out the briefcases revealing the bags of drugs. Men at the on the other side of the short man walked up to take the drugs and a man on the other side of the large man went to take the briefcase of money._

"Pleasure doing business with you." The large man said.

"Likewise." The short man replied.

"Hold it right there!" A voice bellowed.

 _All the men turned, guns ready. They saw a woman with a gun raised to them. All the men laughed at the sight of the woman all by herself, but this only made the detective grin. The men heard something, whirling sounds. Suddenly their guns were knocked out of their hands. They gasped at seeing shurikens imbedded in the barrels of their weapons._

"The Bat is here!" The large man shouted.

 _Suddenly there was a loud, blood chilling snarl. The men's faces instantly drained of color._

"That ain't the Bat!" One of the men gulped.

 _Suddenly a dark figure landed in the middle of the group and rose to its full height. They turned to face it and their eyes widened in total fear once they saw the dark figure with the glowing green eyes._

"W-We surrender! Please! Please don't don't rip our heads off!" The large man cried, dropping to his knees with the others.

 _Detective Burns stared in shock. The dark figure nodded to the man, sensing his honesty and fear. Several minutes later. Commissioner Gordon had arrived with several other cops to round up the men. The police saw Drew and raised their guns to him and were about to order him to get on his knees._

"Hey! Hey! He helped me here! If it wasn't for him they wouldn't have been captured!" Detective Burns growled.

 _The police were unsure of the situation, but many of them still were not pleased to see the ninja. They were gripped with fear and hate at the sight of him. Gordon ordered them to lower their weapons._

"I see you've got a new outfit, kid. I must admit, never thought I'd see you again." Jim said.

"Neither did the league or the team." Drew replied.

"Well, you're back. I also have to say, glad the detective here had called for your help. I fear what might've happened if you didn't tag along." The man said.

"I'm sure she could've handled it." The ninja replied.

"Yeah…still, thanks for being here…I just wished she'd called for more help from us. We'll take it from here. Get some rest detective, good work." Jim said, his attention turning from the ninja to the detective as his sentence continued.

 _(Outside Detective Burns's apartment, several minutes later)_

 _Detective Burns unlocked her door and opened it. She turned to Drew._

"Thanks for your help today. But, of course, I could've handled it." The woman said confidently.

"I have no doubt." Drew replied.

 _The woman grinned with a satisfying smile._

"Well…since we're alone…why don't we…'relax'?" The woman chuckled, approaching the ninja.

 _The ninja gulped._

"Y-You're the boss." He said nervously.

"That I am." She chuckled.

 _She pulled him into her apartment and slammed then locked the door behind her. Her giggling could be heard from outside the apartment._

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 3

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **gemm1mt: Why does there have to be a fight?**

 **Killian rainey: You'll see how it goes.**

 **Chapter 3: Unsolved Situations**

 _(Washington D.C., a few days later)_

 _The group of masked men fired their guns. Their mission had taken a dreadful turn._

"We'll hold them off! We'll meet you as soon as we can!" One of the men grunted, rushing forward and firing his gun.

 _Suddenly his gun was slashed into several pieces then his throat was held in a vice-like grip._

"Valiant effort, but for the wrong cause." His attacker grunted.

 _The man gasped as both of his hands grabbed his attacker's arm. He coughed as his eyes recognized him: a figure in total black garb and a pair of green eyes locked on him, his left black armored hand is holding him off the ground, and his right gauntlet retracted the claws._

"She's…a fucking…criminal." The man hacked, desperately trying to breathe.

 _Chaos Chimera lowered him so they could see eye to eye. He growled under his breath, his eyes narrowing in anger at the man. Despite not being able to see it, the vigilante could smell him sweating in fear._

"So am I." Chaos Chimera snarled, his grip tightening in rage.

"Chimera! Hurry! They're-" A voice started to say.

 _Chaos Chimera threw a few shurikens and a few moments later latched onto the clothes of the men trying to escape, pinning them in place._

"-escaping…" The same voice finished.

 _Chaos Chimera then punched the man with his free hand, knocking him out instantly then released him. The masked man fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes with a thud._

"Next, ma'am?" Chaos Chimera asked his leader as he turned to her.

 _He stood before Wonder Woman, the group leader, Vixen, Robin, Guardian, and Kid Flash. The shapeshifting ninja awaited Wonder Woman's commander._

"Well done." Wonder Woman said, nodding and smiling.

 _Chaos Chimera nodded in thanks and respect then stood up. The group looked around at the terrified part of people whose night was rudely interrupted by a large group of masked gunmen._

"So…we good here?" Kid Flash asked.

 _The dozens of armed, beaten men laid around the huge men in broken heaps groaning in pain._

"Yeah…I think we're good." Guardian answered.

"Crash! I gotta a video game tournament and bet to win against Blue! Later!" Kid Flash chuckled before rushing off.

"Great…" Guardian grumbled under his breath.

 _He and Robin both got calls then answered them._

"Bee needs me." Guardian said.

"Patrol in Gotham is soon. I gotta go." Robin said.

 _The two ran off to their destinations. The shapeshifting ninja turned to the two superpowered women, who turned to him smiling and chuckling. Chimera gulped nervously._

"Don't tell me you're not gonna stand there and not give me a proper greeting." A familiar, sultry voice chuckled.

 _Chaos Chimera turned to see Queen Bee approaching them. The ninja blushed even more under his masks._

"I do have to say, I like the new outfit. I've heard you've become a great martial artist; I must say I wished it wasn't at one of my meetings." The former dictator chuckled.

 _Queen Bee had been regularly fixing up meetings to help the world heal from the Light's thrall, even months after their defeat in Washington D.C. after the former president had been caught alongside them._

"With former President Jacks in prison, the U.S. government has been having a difficult time reforming." Queen Bee said.

"You've been doing well from what I hear." Chaos Chimera replied.

"Turning traitor to the Light had some advantages." The woman chuckled.

"Glad you are aiding in the healing process. We just hoped you knew more about what secret the Light had been keeping even from you." Chimera said.

"The feeling is mutual. With my ability to control men, heh heh, the others feared I could…no longer find need in being in an alliance with them if I had full knowledge of the Light's control. Sadly, they weren't as foolish as I know wish they had been." Queen Bee sighed and chuckled.

 _Chaos Chimera nodded in agreement. He looked around, his eyes wandering to the men who had attacked her. They appeared to be mercenaries hired to capture or likely kill her for her role in the former Light's plans._

"I'm not sure our presence here helped." Chaos Chimera said.

"Perhaps, but men tend to not to sense every detail." Wonder Woman said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Haha! That's for sure." Vixen chuckled, crossing her arms.

 _The shapeshifting ninja chuckled, shaking his head._

"Feminazi…bitch." One of the men grunted, his bloody teeth gritted in pain and anger.

 _Wonder Woman and Vixen turned to the owner of the voice, intending on forcing him to apologize for their obscenity. But they found the young ninja lifting him in the air with one hand._

"Never…say that…again." The shapeshifter growled, eyes burning in anger.

"Pathetic…bitch boy…" The man growled, bloody broken hands barely gripping the ninja's arm.

"These women have more honor than you could ever hope to have. So…you spineless dick, I suggest you shut up for your own worthless hide." The ninja growled, enraged by the man's disrespect.

 _He dropped the man who fell into a broken heap. The ninja turned back to the women, their faces masked with surprises._

"I-I couldn't just let him insult you like that." The shapeshifter stammered.

"Thank you for disciplining him. I would've done it myself…but I think it would've resulted in some more broken bones." Wonder Woman chuckled.

 _The ninja nodded in understanding._

"Well you sure can handle yourself well in a firefight. Although you tore through them pretty well, we thought you were going to kill them." Vixen said.

"Well they didn't shoot her or anyone else…so they got quite lucky." The shapeshifter replied.

"You can't just be willing to kill at every turn. It could've ended a lot uglier than it did." The exotic heroine said.

"I didn't say I intended to kill them as soon as we arrived. If hey hurt her…it would've been quite a different story." The shapeshifter said.

"Well, let's be glad that you all appeared when you did. I hate to think what would have happened if you didn't." Queen Bee said.

 _Chaos Chimera nodded, relieved by their arrival before anything dire occurred. Even though she had been a notorious enemy of the team and the League when she was on the opposite side of the conflict months earlier…and causing great emotional pain, Queen Bee worked hard to redeem herself and help however she could. Of course, the greatest concern laid with the young shapeshifter himself. Even though he tried to do what he could to help the people…he was feared and hated by many…believing him to be evil through and through._

"I'm still glad you came by…it's too bad it all ended so…abruptly…well, I don't have anything planned for a few days…so…what do you say?" Queen Bee chuckled, approaching the ninja.

 _Chaos Chimera gulped nervously. Wonder Woman and Vixen chuckled, the situation drawing some curious thoughts. They too were suddenly contacted by a familiar face._

"Guardian, Kid Flash, and Robin reported that your mission was a success. No casualties?" Superman asked.

"Yes, everything went fine." Wonder Woman answered.

"…And…he didn't…" Superman started to say.

"He held back, but if imagine if any of us had been harmed it would've ended quite differently." Wonder Woman grunted scoffingly.

"…Let's just be glad it didn't. We need you back at the Watchtower for the team leader's report on the mission along with the second-in-command." Superman said.

"Very well." Wonder Woman said.

"I hate paperwork." Vixen grunted in annoyance.

 _The two women turned to see the woman and young man talking._

"A pity…this night could've turned out a lot more interesting." Vixen chuckled in Wonder Woman's ear.

'…Perhaps…' Wonder Woman mused in her mind, unsure of the situation still nonetheless.

 _The two women then walked off, leaving everyone to go about their business._

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **gemm1mt: Oh I see. I hear what you're saying. Why they do?...Hmm…**

 **Chapter 4: The Doctor's Appointment**

 _(Watchtower, a few days later)_

 _Drew woke up from a night of sleep, it had been mostly restless. He looked up at his mirror, his luminous eyes shining brightly back at him. He raised his hand to his chin, his claws checking his fangs._

'Hmm, interesting.' Drew mused in his mind.

 _He walked out his door, rubbing his face as he continued to wake himself up. It is past 1:00 p.m. and he needed to get something to eat._

 _(Mess Hall, a few minutes later)_

 _Drew chewed his deer steak, the flavor and taste delicious to the shapeshifter. His ears twitched as he saw Doctor Fate and Zatanna talking outside the mess hall. He could see the young sorceress walk away from Nabu, but he could see that familiar hurtful look in the young woman's eyes. Drew's eyes dropped, a thought crossing his mind._

 _(Doctor Fate's quarters, moments later)_

 _Drew is about to knock on his door, but then Nabu opened it._

"Can we talk?" Drew asked.

"Why?" Doctor Fate asked.

"It's about Zatanna." The shapeshifter answered.

"What of her?" Doctor Fate asked.

"She needs to see her father." Drew explained.

 _Doctor Fate tried to close the door, but Drew held it open._

"You let her and her father spend a day together, reunited, and I'll wear the helmet." Drew continued.

 _The sorcerer was quite for a time, studying Drew._

"Do you give me your word?" Doctor Fate asked.

 _Drew bowed then stood up. The sorcerer nodded. His hands reached up and took off the helmet, revealing the man called Zatara._

"What? Huh?" The man gasped.

 _It had been a long time since the Helmet of Fate had been removed from the man._

"You? You are…" Zatara stammered as Drew took the Helmet of Fate from the man.

"Make this a memorable day with your daughter, she's missed you." Drew said then put on the helmet.

 _(Inside the Helmet of Fate)_

 _Drew suddenly found himself in a dark void, but a light shining down on him. His luminous green eyes stared at the helmet itself floating in front of him._

"I must admit…there was a part of me that believed you wouldn't honor our agreement." Doctor Fate said.

"I'm surprised that you agreed to let Zatanna reunite with her daughter after so long." Drew replied.

"Zatara is an adequate host, his body is strong as is his link to the mystic arts. However, with no current events needing the intervention of Doctor Fate." Nabu explained.

"But why accept me as a temporary, short host?" Drew asked.

"From the day we encountered you, I sensed something quite strange about you. There is some unknown power within you that caught my attention." The Lord of Order answered.

 _Drew scratched his stubbled chin in curiosity._

"What do you mean?" Drew replied, confusion and interest in his voice and his eyes.

"Within you I feel an ancient power, but it's deep within you. I feel it's waiting to be free, but it's something I've never felt before." Doctor Fate explained.

 _Drew rubbed his head, unsure of what to think of what he's heard._

"Are you sure you don't know what this power is?" Drew asked.

"I am certain I do not know. I have felt many kinds of power, but nothing like this." Doctor Fate answered.

 _Drew's eyes opened in surprise._

"Well, we got a whole day of this…anything you wish to talk about?" Drew asked.

"Your new…title…" Nabu said, the tone of his voice filled with awkwardness and annoyance.

"I've been told chaos runs when I'm around." Drew replied.

"Hmm, you do tend to produce mayhem when you enter a situation. Despite your determination and conviction, you often create destruction when you enter battle." Nabu continued.

"Why not spout out your rage and anger at me? Order and Chaos are enemies aren't they?" Drew asked.

"You are…complicated, young one. Despite the moniker you have chosen, your role has yet to be revealed." Doctor Fate answered.

 _Drew raised an eyebrow in curiosity._

"In what exactly?" Drew asked.

"I have sensed the coming of a great evil. As when Vandal Savage and the Witch Boy returned from wherever they were, some vile oncoming essence has plagued me from afar. I believe it to threaten this world." Doctor Fate answered.

"You feel I have a role in all this?" Drew replied.

"All have a role to play. But yours is a greater mystery than most…for none of us know you as a whole…that is a mystery to even you." Doctor Fate added.

"Excellent point." Drew sighed.

"For what lies ahead, much must be pondered on and meditated on to better grasp an understanding." Doctor Fate continued.

"Perhaps that's what we should do with the rest of the day?" Drew suggested.

"Yes…Yes I believe that is the correct course of action." Doctor Fate replied.

"Let's begin." Drew said then positioned himself into the Lotus position and closed his eyes as he and Nabu began their meditation.

 _(End of the day, Outside the Doctor Fate's quarters)_

 _Zatanna and Zatara walked into the room saddened eyes on one another yet glad smiles spread across their faces. They had a long, grand day after a long time apart. They had dearly missed one another and the young woman was both shocked and thrilled to see her father again after so long._

"This has been great dad…I really missed you." Zatanna said, tears running down her face.

"The feeling is mutual. I love you, Zatanna. But I could feel Nabu's decision during the young man's offer to the Lord of Order, a day was all he would agree to. I believe the young man knew only a short amount of time would be acceptable to Nabu." Zatara said.

"Isn't that something. It was great to see you again dad." The young woman chuckled.

"Indeed…it was a great day." Zatara said.

 _They opened the door to the Sorcerer Supreme's room and found him meditating in the air. Suddenly the familiar green eyes of the shapeshifter staring at them through the helmet._

"It is time Zatara. We must continue our work, after the meditation there must be matters to be attended to." Doctor Fate said, his feet landing on the floor.

 _Zatanna and her father hugged one then let go. The man nodded to the Lord of Order, who nodded back. Nabu took off the helmet, revealing Drew after the transformation was complete._

"Thank you…I can't…" Zatara started to say.

 _Drew nodded in understanding._

"I hope you two had a wonderful day." Drew said.

"Yes, we did. Now, back to business." Zatara said, then put the helmet back on.

 _Doctor Fate now locked eyes with the shapeshifter._

"Our meditation will help determine what will be needed to help understanding what is to come. I must now get to work." Doctor Fate said.

 _Drew nodded in understanding. Zatanna and Drew left the door, which shut on its own._

"I'm sorry I could only get you just a day with him, I-" Drew started to say as he turned to the young woman.

 _He was cut off as Zatanna suddenly kissed him passionately, her arms wrapping around him tightly. His eyes widened in surprise, but he kissed back. But they parted their lips._

"It was wonderful, thank you." Zatanna said, her voice thick with joy.

"You're welcome." Drew replied.

 _She grinned seductively at him as she led him away._

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 5

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Chapter 5: Great Gratitude**

 _(Watchtower, a few days later)_

 _Drew is in the training room. Several moving targets are swiftly flying around the room. The ninja keeps his sharp eyes on the targets, carefully studying where the targets are moving. Suddenly he throws several shuriken in several directions at the same time. The projectiles hit their marks, each on the bull's-eyes of the targets. Drew stood up, eyeing the targets. He heard it before it happened, several whooshing sound were heard. Arrows found their marks on the targets within seconds._

"Not bad, you're pretty good with those." A familiar voice said.

 _Drew turned and nodded to the young woman. Tigress smiled at him and walked over to the targets and pulled out her arrows. She took off the shurikens, carefully avoiding the sharp edges of the projectiles._

"Catch!" Tigress said, throwing the shurikens.

 _Drew caught each of them, one after another, without little effort or strain. He then put them away in the part of his robes which housed the weapons._

"Good reflexes." Tigress said, genuine surprise in her voice.

"Thanks. Come to train?" Chaos Chimera asked.

"Sure. Think you can handle it?" Tigress chuckled.

"I'm not as good in combat as you, but it'll be good practice." Chaos Chimera said.

 _Tigress raised an eyebrow in confusion, but nodded. They walked to the arena area. The two faced off against one another on opposite sides. Tigress smirked as she aimed an arrow at Drew. His calm stare caught her off guard, despite his calm demeanor there is something wild in his eyes. The ninja bowed to his opponent then stood erect. He raised his arms, one hand forward and the other drawn back slightly. He also spreads he legs some slightly, taking a stance to leapt at any moment. His eyes lock with Tigress. She fires an arrow, but Drew catches the arrow then twists around then throws it back. Tigress ducks under the missile then fires again, with three arrows launched from her bow. Chaos Chimera dodged to the sides, twisting his body to where his side is facing the archer rather than the front or back of his torso, evading each of the missiles back to back._

'Damn it.' Tigress grunted in her mind.

 _Drew stood calm, awaiting her next move. Tigress rushed forward, firing several arrows back to back. The ninja threw up his arms from the elbows up, back to back snapping the arrows in half as they hit his arms. Tigress shouted as she jumped forward, kicking out with her right foot. The ninja slid under her attack and quickly stood up. Tigress grunted as she leapt back at him, swinging her bow at Drew. The ninja dodged to the sides as the archer swung her bow at him again and again. Suddenly he caught the bow then swiftly swept her feet from under her. Tigress grunted in surprise as she fell to the ground, but the ninja caught her in his arms._

"Well…it seems you won." Tigress chuckled, a bit disappointed by the result.

"It's over already?" The ninja asked.

 _Tigress laughed as the ninja put her down. The archer latched her bow onto her back. She turned to the ninja._

"I didn't come here just to train…I came to say thank you for what you did." Tigress explained.

 _Drew cocked his head to the side in confusion._

"You saved my niece and mom a few nights ago." Tigress said.

"Your niece?...The little girl." Drew gasped.

"Yeah, thank you for saving them." Tigress said, a warm, grateful smile on her face and hugged him.

 _She released him from her embrace. The shapeshifting ninja nodded, blushing under his mask._

"How are they doing" Drew asked.

"Ok, but mom's still pissed that the guy who tried to rob them was gonna call her a…you know. I've heard from Robin that the guy said some 'things' that explained why my mom's paralysis." Tigress said.

 _Drew growled angrily. Tigress's eyes widened in surprise._

"Sorry." Drew said.

"It's fine…it's just…something about when you growl, snarl, etc…it's unnerving. When I say something like that, it definitely means something." Tigress said.

 _The ninja's presence and even the sounds he makes creates uneasiness._

"Oh, I heard it from him myself. I threatened him myself, he cowered before me. I also mentioned you'd pay him a visit." Tigress said.

"Want me to?" Drew asked.

"No, he's already terrified. He wasn't too thrilled to how you reacted when he disrespected mom." Tigress said.

"Let's just say I don't exactly tolerate disrespect to women." Drew replied.

 _Tigress laughed, amused by the shapeshifter's statement._

"Wow, that's something you don't hear everyday." Tigress chuckled.

"Well a woman was the first one to ever show me any kindness." Drew stated.

"True. Still, I'm surprised you have such respect for women." Tigress said.

"I owe my freedom and my life to a woman." Chaos Chimera replied.

"True. That's a deep sense of gratitude and loyalty." Tigress said.

"Well when you've experienced nothing but torture, pain, agony, fear, and despair all your life…one small act of kindness can go a long way." Chaos Chimera explained.

 _Tigress nodded. She didn't understand what the ninja had went through, she couldn't comprehend everything he'd experienced before he'd even met the mystery woman._

"Still, I wanted to thank you for what you did. I'm going to see them later. Do you…?" Tigress said.

"Thanks, but I don't want to intrude." The ninja said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

 _The ninja nodded._

'This is between them. It's her family, I don't believe I have any true position in this.' Drew sighed in his mind.

 _(Gotham City, hours later)_

 _Artemis is enjoying time with her family, her mother and niece watching TV. From a rooftop across the street Chaos Chimera watches over them. He smiles under his mask. Then his ears and nose twitch as his hearing and sense of smell detect something. He turns around, but there is nothing there. He jumps in the direction of what his senses detected. From a bit of a distance away, a feminine figure watches the ninja from the shadows._

"So he is the one? How interesting." The woman spoke, curiosity in her voice.

 _The ninja turns in her direction and sees a figure disappearing into the darkness. He raises an eyebrow beneath his mask in curiosity._

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 6

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Chapter 6: Parent Intervention**

 _(Watchtower, training center, a few days later)_

 _Chaos Chimera leapt over the missile fire. Red Arrow ran forward as he fired off several arrows, but the ninja dodged each one easily as he jumped in the area like an acrobat._

"I can see why Tigress was so annoyed when she was training with you." Red Arrow grunted, frustrated with not being able to land an attack.

 _The ninja rushed forward suddenly. Red Arrow grunted as he rushed forward as the string of his bow attached the the metal piece(s). The archer grunted as he swiftly swung it in a short horizontal arc. Chaos Chimera ducked under the attack then kicked out with his right foot. Red Arrow folded in two, the air instantly gone from his lungs as the foot hit his torso. He fell to his hands and feet, gasping in pain and surprise. Chaos Chimera stood up and over the archer. Red Arrow grunted as he looked up to see the ninja extending a helping hand. Red Arrow grunted as he took it and was helped up._

"She didn't tell me you had such a strong kick." Red Arrow grunted, locking his bow onto his back then adjusted his back with both his hands.

"I didn't use it on her." Chaos Chimera said.

"Yeah…I'm gonna be sore for awhile. Ugh…" Red Arrow grumbled in pain.

"Sorry, I tried to pull that punch…well, kick, as much as I could." Chaos Chimera apologized, worry in his voice.

"Gah, I hate to feel an attack full blast from you." The archer chuckled, pain still in his voice.

 _The archer grunted as he shook off the feeling._

"You gonna be ok?" The ninja asked.

"Give me about a week for my torso to heal and I'm good." The archer laughed.

 _The ninja nodded and started to leave._

"Hey, I didn't really ask to train with you to get the hell kicked out of me." Red Arrow said, stopping the ninja by placing a hand on his shoulder.

 _The ninja turned to the archer._

"I wanted to thank you for saving my daughter a little while ago." Red Arrow said.

"Tigress told you that as well?" Chaos Chimera replied.

 _The archer nodded in confirmation._

"I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter. I wish I had been there to protect her and her grandmother, but I grateful that you came by when you did." Red Arrow said, extending a hand.

 _The ninja shook it and they then exited the room._

 _(Gotham City, several hours later)_

 _Chaos Chimera flew through the air in the form of a black owl, his eyes scanning the night. He found nothing as he landed on a roof then changed back to his human form._

'Nothing so far-' Chaos Chimera started to think until he caught a scent.

 _His eyes lit up with interest. A lithe yet strong hand ran along his back._

"So you're the one who saved the girl and woman several nights ago." A sultry, feminine voice stated from behind him.

"Hardly, I imagine despite her handicap that woman could've taken care of the mugger." Chaos Chimera replied.

 _The owner of the voice chuckled, amused by his statement._

"She is one hell of a woman. Though I didn't expect the infamous attack dog of the Justice League to be so humble and dismissive of his accomplishments." The woman said.

"You do realize Batman hates me?" Chaos Chimera asked.

"Anyone who knows anything about the Dark Knight knows he doesn't tolerate killing no matter the circumstances. I heard you put you in Arkham Asylum months ago, what was that like?" The woman answered.

"Stressful." The ninja grunted, the memories of being in that hell hole coming back to him.

"All that because of killing that lunatic, Joker. How did it feel killing him?" She asked.

"I don't enjoy ending a life. I did it to save another." Chaos Chimera answered.

"That detective? I hear you two are quite close." The woman chuckled.

 _Chaos Chimera growled like a wild coyote, believing the statement sound like the foreshadowing of or to be a threat itself._

"Easy now, I'm not trying to anger you. It's a real mood killer." The woman said.

 _The ninja felt something poking his back, and another something on his neck._

"Sais?" The shapeshifter asked.

"Ohh, so you know your weapons?" The woman asked with a chuckle in her voice.

"Sort of." The ninja answered.

 _The woman chuckled, but then her laughter vanished._

"Why did you save them? Answer me. NOW." The woman growled.

"It was the honorable thing to do." The ninja answered.

"Honorable? Seriously?" The woman scoffed.

 _The ninja sighed as he suddenly he grabbed the gloved hand with the sai at his throat then twisted around without the other sigh hurting his back. As he turned he let go of the hand in his grip. The woman grunted in surprise and irritation. The ninja raised his hands to show he isn't a threat. He recognized the woman from the League's database._

"Cheshire." The ninja said.

 _The assassin stood before the ninja annoyed and on edge._

"Why did you save them?" Cheshire snarled.

"I am no threat to your da-" Chaos Chimera started to say.

 _The assassin growled as she lunged forward, pinning the ninja to the ground. The shapeshifter remained calm as she placed on of the sai under his masked chin._

"Don't finish that sentence." Cheshire hissed angrily.

 _The ninja nodded._

"You going to toy with me until you finally tire of it then finish me off?" Chaos Chimera asked.

"Does it look like I'm toying with you?" The assassin scoffed.

"Have you ever seen a cat play with a mouse before it kills it?" Chaos Chimera asked.

"Don't change the subject." Cheshire growled.

"Very well. Be done with it." Chaos Chimera said, closing his eyes.

"W-What?" The assassin grunted in confusion.

"Kill me. That's what you want to do, isn't it?" The ninja asked.

 _Cheshire didn't answer, unsure of how to reply._

"I saw them in trouble and I helped them. I'm not so dishonorable as to have done what I did it wasn't to protect them." Chaos Chimera explained.

"You…You're serious…aren't you?" Cheshire asked.

"If you think I'm not…stick your blade through my skull." The ninja said, eyes opening and locked on the assassin.

 _Cheshire eyes shook behind her mask and they then closed. She put away her weapons then helped the ninja onto his feet._

"I'm sorry…I…" The assassin started to say.

 _The ninja put a calming hand on her shoulder._

"It's alright, they're your family. I don't blame you for acting the way you did." The ninja said.

 _She then hugged him suddenly and he wrapped his arms around her._

"Thank you for saving them. I should've been there to protect them, but you came just in time." She said.

 _He took on of his hands and gently placed his fingers under her chin then lifted her head up to look at his masked face._

"It's alright. They're safe." He said.

"Did my ex-husband thank you yet? I talked to my sister a couple of days ago, she told me what happened along with my mother." Cheshire said, ending the hug.

"He did. Wait, ex-husband? I thought you two got back together?" The ninja replied.

"No, he wasn't exactly happy I still led a life of crime." She explained.

"Odd for a vigilante to condemn crime." Chaos Chimera replied.

"*Chuckles* Indeed." The assassin laughed.

 _The assassin looked around._

"So…what were you doing here in Gotham?" The assassin asked.

"Patrolling." The ninja answered.

"Oh? And now?" The assassin chuckled.

"Uhh, I was done when we started this conversation." Chaos Chimera replied nervously.

"Easy boy, I don't bite, much." Cheshire chuckled, a smile under her mask.

 _The ninja gulped nervously, blushing under his mask._

"What's with you being so shy? It's kind of funny and cute." The assassin laughed, amused by the ninja's sudden change in tone.

"I guess I'm just an honorable fool." Chaos Chimera said.

"You are indeed." Cheshire chuckled.

 _Suddenly it started raining._

"What do you say we get out of this rain?" Cheshire asked.

"Sure." The ninja answered.

 _Several minutes later they found them on the outside of a penthouse suite of a hotel. The assassin pulled out a key from her outfit and opened the screen door of the penthouse then entered with the ninja behind her. She shut and locked the door then turned the lights on, and the ninja studied the suite. It is decorated with dark purple silk curtains and has steel gray walls, there is a brown lounging chair next to table with a lamp and bowl of fruit, on one side of the room is a large flat screen TV hooked up to the wall with a cabinet below it, next to the TV is a long white couch with black pillows, and on the other side is king sized bed with black pillow, with black frames and a black headboard, there a white silk sheets below the dark covers._

"Nice place you've got here." Chaos Chimera said nervously.

"Bounty hunting and some other jobs does get you some nice paychecks." Cheshire chuckled, removing her mask.

 _The beautiful assassin turned to the ninja, blushing under his mask._

"Take off the mask." Jade said, approaching the ninja.

 _The ninja removed his mask for her, his hands shaking as he did. The assassin grinned as she raised a hand to his face, her fingers slowly moving along his stubbled face and her eyes studying his._

"There that's better." The woman chuckled.

 _Her wild, exotic look and her sultry voice made the ninja gulp and blush nervously, much to the woman's delight. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a ferocious kiss. She turned him around and pushed him onto the bed. She turned out the lights then walked over and crawled on top of Drew._

"Ready handsome?" Jade chuckled.

"W-Whatever you say." Drew stammered.

 _The woman grinned then kissed him passionately._

 _(The next morning)_

 _Drew woke up to find Jade still asleep. He smiled contently the leaned over and gently wrapped his arms around her. Jade purred as she woke up the turned and kissed him._

"*Purrs* I enjoyed last night, hell of a night." Jade chuckled, her breath hot in Drew's ear as she traced her nails down his chest.

"Glad I could give that to you." Drew replied.

 _She chuckled._

"Got any plans for today?" Jade asked.

"I'm free today." Drew answered.

"Good." Jade rasped as she crawled on top of him, her hands pinning his to the bed.

 _The woman grinned triumphantly as she kissed him again passionately._

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 7

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Chapter 7: Painful Punishment**

 _(Watchtower, a few days later)_

 _Cheshire had left to continue her jobs and told the young ninja that they'd have their more 'meetings'. Now Drew is in the Exercise Center of the Watchtower. He is punching a punching bag, eyes calm as he repeatedly hits it. He hears footsteps coming towards him._

"Apologies if I've taken your spot." Drew said.

"Nah, you're good man." A familiar voice said.

 _Drew caught the bag is fell back towards him with one hand. The shapeshifter turned to see Jason with his helmet off, and under his right arm. Jason chuckled slightly._

"What's going on?" Drew asked.

"Been in Manhattan for the past few days, fighting the good fight by myself for a bit. I've come across this group of men who have been causing a lot of trouble and pain for a lot of people. Homeless people, immigrants, and women have been the victims. Despite all of this, the police can't or won't do shit. I'd like to teach them a lesson if you know what I mean?" Jason said.

 _After a few minutes of readying his gear Chaos Chimera met his friend by the Zeta Tubes._

"Ready?" Chaos Chimera asked.

 _Jason smiled then put on his helmet._

"Ohhh yeah. Heh heh." Red Hood chuckled.

 _(Manhattan, several minutes later)_

 _The two ran across the rooftops, nearing ever closer to where Batman's former protégé is aiming for. Soon they found themselves at a building. The ninja's eyes looked into the windows. There are several men laughing, shouting, and cussing. He could hear cries and screams. The ninja growled, ready to lunge forward. Red Hood held out a cautioning hand._

"Let's take a different approach." Red Hood said.

 _After a few minutes, the doors to the building fly off their hinges. Red Hood and Chaos Chimera walk into the building. They see several men in suits in an affluent surrounding stare in shock at the sight of the two vigilantes. Their gazes turned to annoyance and anger._

"Who the hell are you two?!" One of the men snarled.

"We're the cleanup crew to clean up this trash we see before us." Red Hood said, pulling a two gun from their holsters and twirled them in his hands, then stopped with the barrels aimed at the men.

 _The men laughed at them, thinking it was some kind of prank._

"Ok, that's was fun. Nice prank, did Marcus send you?" One of the men laughed.

"Oh, we came ourselves. Seems you scumbags have been busy. To recent knowledge that several homeless people have been beaten and bloodied. Also, some immigrants have received death threats in the form of derogatory graffiti outside their homes. And-" Red Hood stated.

 _Suddenly a woman's yelling in panic with a pleading voiced cried out. Chaos Chimera's eyes narrowed in hatred._

"And women have been reported…well…you can guess. I've studied the locations of where these crimes have occurred. It seems this place and ALL OF YOU are at the center." Red Hood growled angrily.

"Why should we care?" One of the men scoffed.

"Besides what makes you think-" Another of the men scoffed.

 _A door opened a young woman walked out, she had a strange red mark all along her neck. Her clothes are torn and barely clinging to her body. A tall, muscular man with short hair walked out behind her, an annoyed look on his face._

"Don't resist next time, bitch." He grunted then spanked her.

 _Chaos Chimera growled angrily. The crowd turned to him in shock._

"Animals don't belong in doors, freak." One of the men scoffed, to which the others laugh.

"Like I said, don't resist." The tall man grunted.

"I-I can't d-do this anymore…I-I'm sorry…but…" The woman said, pain and fear in her voice.

 _He grabbed her throat, to which she tried to stop his grip with her hands. He quickly smacked them away then smacked her face._

"Oh no, you aren't." He growled then slammed her to the floor.

 _She cried out in pain._

"Please! I-I'll come back! Just don't hit me anymore!" She cried out.

 _He spat in disgust and raised his hand again._

"Ok! I was gonna give you a chance to surrender. But let's be honest: my friend and I, we've waited long enough to kill you bastards." Red Hood hissed.

"Wait? Kill-" One of the men gasped.

 _Chaos Chimera lunged forward with a snarl. He landed before the muscular man, a hand grabbing the man's hand that is held up. A sickening crack is heard, signifying the broken wrist. The man let out a scream of pain._

"DO YOU HAVE NO HONOR!?" Chaos Chimera roared in the man's face.

"You…fucking…freak…" The man growled yet with a whimper in his voice.

 _Chaos Chimera grabbed his throat then slung him, sending him crashing through a wall. He looked at the woman, who stared in complete shock._

"Run lady, before this gets ugly." Chaos Chimera said.

 _The woman nodded then ran out. The men pulled out guns and knives from hidden spots in their coats._

"We don't know who you freaks are, but you'll-" One of the men grunted.

 _Suddenly he fell to the ground, a bullet in his head._

"You talk to much." Red Hood scoffed.

 _The men fired a barrage of bullets at the two vigilantes. Red Hood kicked a table onto its side and ducked behind it. Chaos Chimera jumped and raced up a wall after extruded the spikes on his sabatons. The men were flabbergasted but continued to fire._

"Who are these freaks?!" One of the men screamed.

"Those who know your lives are worth nothing." Red Hood shouted, then swiftly jumped out and fired off several bullets.

 _The men cried out in pain and horror as the bullet pierced their legs, arms, and torsos. Chaos Chimera grunted as he dropped to the ground then swiftly swept their feet from under the men. They cried out in horror as the felt the bones in their feet snap._

"You all are so lucky that you are injured! Despite my desire to rip you apart right now! It would be dishonorable to attack weakened foes." Chaos Chimera hissed.

"Honor? Seriously?" One of them scoffed.

"What kind of freaky idiot are you?!" Another snarled.

 _Chaos Chimera saw some men run upstairs out of the corner of his eye. He heard women screaming and several other men running into the room._

"Go! I'll handle these bastards!" Red Hood shouted.

 _The ninja nodded then rushed upstairs. The gun slinging vigilante reloaded his pistols quickly and aimed them the men running in._

"Hello boys." Red Hood grunted then fired off shots.

 _The men grunted and cried out as the bullets peppered them. Red Hood grunted as he rushed forward, firing off several rounds. His body armor block bullets from the vigilante's foes as he charged forward. He growled as he jumped forward and slammed into two men. Red Hood swiftly put his guns into his holsters. The vigilante blocked a punch from one of the men then swiftly pulled out his serrated, slightly curved knife. He jabbed it into the man's shoulder. Then he swiftly jumped up with a firm grip on the jabbed man and swiftly kicked in a wide arc, his foot connecting with the faces of all the men. The man with the knife in his shoulder cried out in agony as the knife twisted until Red Hood pulled it out and punched him to the floor._

"You assholes are very lucky you're dealing with me. My friend doesn't tolerate violence in any form against women. He'd-" Red Hood hissed like an angry serpent.

 _Suddenly there is a terrified scream. Several men ran screaming down the stairs. Right behind them came Chaos Chimera running along the walls on all fours. The ninja grunted as he landed on the floor in front of the terrified men. His eyes are open and wild as he glared at them with utter hatred._

"You dare enjoy their suffering and pain?! You dare?! YOU DARE?!" Chaos Chimera bellowed.

"They're…just…whores." One of the men whimpered.

 _Chaos Chimera slapped him with the back of his hand yet sent him flying across the room. He hit a wall with a sickening crack. His pain cries were awkward as his broken jaw rattled while his broken left arm lay uselessly at his side, his other arm switching between the broken bones to try to lessen the pain. Red Hood stared in surprise._

"Well boys…it seems you all have a choice: you can either surrender…or my friend here will…well…let's just say he'll use his imagination." Red Hood said.

 _(Out in the streets a few hours later)_

 _The people of the immediate community stood around in shock at seeing the broken and terrified men sitting helplessly in the streets, chained together by metal locks. The two vigilantes stood over the men._

"Hello everyone, I assume you know who these men are?" Red Hood rhetorically asked.

 _The crowd's eyes turned from confusion to shock as they looked closer at the men._

"These are the men who have attacked you, ruined your homes, scared your children, raped your women! They were untouchable before! Their strength relied on sapping others of their possessions, lives, and pride. Yet here they lie before you: helpless, pathetic, and afraid!" Red Hood proclaimed.

"B-But the…p-police….they…they couldn't…wouldn't do anything to stop them." A crowd member stammered.

"That is sadly true! The police could not manage to bring them down! They had so much power and control over this area! But that's all gone now." Red Hood proclaimed.

"They have hurt you all without remorse and mercy, enjoying the pain they inflicted upon everyone, especially the women whom they loved to assault. That's finished!" Chaos Chimera added.

"W-What now?" A crowd member asked.

"We leave them to you." Red Hood said.

"We want them to pay for what they've done. But…we're not killers." One of them stammered.

"You don't have to kill them. You all enact what you believe justice should be for them." Chaos Chimera said.

"W-Wait…you're…" A member of the crowd gasped.

"We'll leave you all to it." Chaos Chimera said, then he and his friend walked off into the night.

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 8

**_(Ok, apparently where I'm going with folks for vacation I thought at first didn't have WI-FI, but now I've found out the place has WI-FI, so hopefully I'll be able to continue my things here on FanFiction. But here's the next chapter.)_**

 **gemm1mt: At the end they knew who he was. I get you.**

 **Chapter 8: In the Wild**

 _(Watchtower, the next day)_

 _Drew meditated on his bed as best as he could. Then he heard a familiar sound. He opened the door and chuckled at the sight of Beast Boy and Wolf standing outside his door._

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Drew asked.

"It's time for Wolf's walk, but I was hoping to play some video games. However, Conner asked me to stick with him while and sis go out. I was wondering…" Beast Boy answered.

"Sure, I'll come. It would be nice to be out in nature again." Drew replied.

"Nature? We'll just be going for a walk in the local area." Beast Boy grunted, confused by his friend's statement.

"Who says we're going there?" Drew chuckled, a grin on his face.

 _(Yukon Wilderness, several minutes later)_

 _The three stood in the forests of the wilderness. Beast Boy looked around, confused. Wolf stood calmly, wagging his tail. Drew closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, holding out his hands to either side of him._

"Nothing like fresh air. Come on! Let's go for a run!" Drew said.

"I wanted to do this before dark, but it's night time now. Maybe can do this another day?" Beast Boy asked.

"Where's that sense of adventure? You're out in the wilds! Let your natural instinct go free! Feel the energy around and let go." Drew said.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"Run free." Drew answered.

 _The shapeshifter inhaled the night air, his yes staring at the full moon. He closed his eyes and ran forward, shifting into a wolf. Wolf barked as he followed his friend._

"Hey! Wait for me!" Beast Boy called out, shifting into a falcon and flew after them.

 _Drew rushed through the forest, shadows on all sides. The sounds and smells of the woods overwhelmed his senses. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. When he escaped from his parents' captivity, he ran wild and free in the wildernesses of the country. He hunted and ran like a wild animal during that time, he felt free and liberated from the chains that bound him. After he had made a safe distance from his captors, he tore off the remaining binds that stuck to his limbs. After that, the physical connection and instant reminder of the hell he'd experienced at the hands of his torturers. He felt free from some of that pain._

'It feels…amazing…being in the wild once again.' Drew gasped in his mind.

 _Wolf barked and howled with excitement as he ran alongside his friend. Being in nature, running free like he once did with his pack brought back the exhilaration he felt. Beast Boy gasped as he struggled to keep up with his companions. He took on one of his faster forms to keep up, but in the wooded area of the forest at night made it difficult to keep up._

'Wow, they're fast. Should've taken another form.' Beast Boy gasped in his mind.

 _The green shapeshifter grunted as he changed into a cheetah, desperately trying to follow his comrades through the forest. He could hear them barking and yipping in front of him. He panted as he tried to keep up, but didn't realize he made a mistake when choosing the form of the cheetah in the thick woods. He shifted back to his semi-simian form and began leaping through the trees after leaping onto a branch._

"Guys! Hey! Wait up!" Beast Boy called out.

 _Drew and Wolf continued to run in the forest, but they caught their friend's voice. He sighed as he slowed his pace, Wolf doing the same. He whimpered slightly and Drew grunted softly. They turned around and waited for their green friend. Wolf grunted and Drew turned to his lupine friend. The shapeshifter couldn't understand the white wolf completely, but he felt like Wolf was a bit disappointed they couldn't keep running…but understood they were to stop for their other friend._

"Sorry, but we can continue…sort of…when he catches up." Drew sighed.

 _They heard grunting and Beast Boy leapt from a few branches._

"Thanks for waiting. Man, you two move fast out here. Faster than I thought." Beast Boy panted.

"We lived in the wilderness long enough, Gar." Drew replied.

"You're at home here in the wild." Beast Boy concluded.

"Perhaps. Wolf living most of his life, and me for a few months after I escaped from my parents…it's a part of us." Drew explained.

 _Wolf grunted, seemingly agreeing with his friend. Drew turned around and looked into the night sky._

"Ready to follow us now?" Drew asked.

"I'll try to." Beast Boy answered.

 _Drew nodded then continued to run, with Wolf close behind, and Beast Boy following after changing into a wolf. The green shapeshifter grunted as he followed his lupine friends. He continued to hear them bark and yip as they ran through the forest._

'Wow, I'm gonna have to train in the woods more if I wanna be able to move around in the wilderness like them.' Beast Boy gasped in his mind.

 _He grunted as he saw them through some brush. He caught up with them. They stood on the edge of a small cliff, overlooking more woods down below._

"Beautiful isn't it?" Drew asked, his gaze not turning from the view of the forest at night.

 _Beast Boy changed back into his usual form. He walked up to stand beside Wolf right behind Drew. The shapeshifter gazed at the night sky, his eyes glowing brightly as he stared at the full moon._

"It is…you feel really at home in the wild don't you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Indeed…indeed." Drew said.

 _As he stared at the full moon, something came over him. He then let out a howl. The sound felt wild, primal, and strong in its essence. Wolf then joined his voice as he howled along with his friend. Beast Boy heard other howls in the distance, recognizing wolves in the wild joining in the chorus._

'He is at home here.' Beast Boy sighed in his mind.

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 9

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **gemm1mt: Easy there, others things have to be done.**

 **Chapter 9: Council and Crossed Words**

 _(The Watchtower, training room, a few days later)_

 _Drew stood at the center of the training mat. His posture his calm and poised, his eyes are closed. He inhaled deeply and exhaled through his nose, his hands level with his face then pushed down as he breathed in and out. He then pushed both his hands forward as he inhaled and exhaled. Then he pulled them back to either side of him just above his waist. He prepared to throw a punch to begin practice, but his ears picked up footsteps coming his way._

"Well, it seems I caught you at a bad time." A familiar voice said.

 _Drew opened his eyes to see Nightwing standing before him._

"We have a team meeting; we have something important to discuss." Nightwing explained.

"Of course, lead the way." Drew said, relaxing.

 _Nightwing nodded and walked off, the shapeshifter right behind him. After a few minutes they entered the meeting room for the team. Nightwing sat at the head of the table, Drew sitting a few chairs away to the side and sitting between Red Hood and Arsenal._

"So let us begin by welcoming our newest member: Supergirl." Nightwing said, leveling a hand to the individual.

 _A young woman in her apparent 20's stood up. She has long blonde hair and sea blue eyes. She's about the same height as Tigress with a similar lean build. She has the same blue long sleeved costume with the red s, a flowing red cape, a red skirt, and red knee high boots. She smiled and blushed while everyone, besides Wolf for obvious reasons, clapped._

"Thanks everyone. I'm glad to have been accepted, I know my cousin was unsure of this, but it's good I'm finally a part of the larger group." Supergirl said, a warm smile on her face.

"We were all surprised to learn there was another survivor from…well." Nightwing said awkwardly.

 _The young woman's smile slowly disappeared, the memory of the destruction of Krypton still fresh in her mind._

"But let's not focus on the horrors of the past. We have to deal with the matters of the present. There has been minimal activity from the former Light. But reports have stated they've been growing nervous. Dr. Fate has senses an oncoming evil, he believes it is far more powerful than anything we've ever faced." Nightwing explained.

"Mongol was a dangerous opponent; we barely were able to defeat him. Some members of the League were defeated by Vandal Savage. This is…unsettling." Superboy said.

"We can handle it. Just let them come." Wonder Girl chuckled, punching her right fist into her left palm.

"This is a serious situation; we've been trying to gain information from Queen Bee. She explained the Light had another partner, their true partner. However, the other members of the Light didn't reveal the identity of whoever it is to her because they believed she might betray them by using her powers on them." Nightwing said.

"Wait, I thought you said she couldn't say anything because there was no time?" Blue Beetle asked.

"After she was saved at the fundraiser, a few days later she sat down and talked with some of us. I was present during that time." Nightwing answered.

 _Some of the group nodded. Drew scratched his chin, contemplating the warning._

"Do we know of anyone who could pose such a threat?" Drew said.

"I'm not sure. But facing an evil greater than Mongol, the Reach, and the Light? That's unnerving." Static entered the conversation.

 _Many of the others nodded in agreement, the thought worrying them._

"Whatever comes, we must be ready to face it." Nightwing stated.

"So what would you have us do?" Red Hood asked.

"Keep training, complete more missions. We need to work with the League as much as we can. Our enemies in the past have been dangerous enough, we can only imagine what is waiting for us in the future." Nightwing answered.

"We hear you, Nightwing. We shall prepare as much as we can." Robin stated.

 _Nightwing nodded, smiling._

"Alright everyone, that's all for now. Hood, Chimera I need to speak to you both." Nightwing said.

 _The two shared an imperceptible glance as everyone else left the room. Before he left, Wolf turned around to look at Drew, but then left. Red Hood and Drew waited for Nightwing's explanation, but they both knew what it was._

"We need to talk about Manhattan." Nightwing said.

"Do we have to?" Red Hood scoffed.

"Yes. We do. Guys, I'm completely against killing like Bruce, but the reason I haven't gone after you is because of your pasts. Jason, you are a close friend of mine even before you died. When Ra's brought you back and you were brought back. The pit altered your mind and soul. Drew…well…I don't-" Nightwing explained.

 _Drew growled lowly under his breath, his lupine fangs slightly bared in annoyance. Nightwing's eyes lit with surprise._

"Easy now, Drew. Normally I would be aggressive. But I know you guys and I'm giving you fair warning. Batman, however, is growing impatient." Nightwing said.

 _Drew growled louder, his fangs now in full view._

"He already locked me up in Arkham, I begrudgingly forgave him for that. I'm becoming more and more annoyed. I've told him: I kill when I have to, I don't enjoy it." Drew replied, trying to stay calm.

"I know, but we can't let you-" Nightwing started to say.

"Dick. Don't. Just…don't. You saw what Drew did weeks ago. He killed Ra's, he even got his daughter who was blinded by his domineering control over her to see he was just controlling her. He even got her to promise to lead the league in a better direction!" Red Hood called out.

"No, killing him was the wrong move: we needed to learn his secrets, to find the assassins around the globe, learn their future and current plans. We needed him alive." Nightwing argued.

"Considering he was going to kill his daughter just to stab me, I wasn't going to let him kill her." Drew grunted.

"You didn't have to kill him though." Nightwing grunted.

"You know very well he wouldn't tolerate any disobedience from anyone, including his own daughter. We've heard stories of assassins who didn't follow orders." Drew replied.

"It was his daughter, of course he-" Nightwing started to say.

"Dick! You saw what he attempted to do! He didn't care!" Red Hood interjected.

 _Nightwing frowned as he shook his head._

"This is pointless, Dick. We won't convince one another; we should agree to disagree." Drew said.

"There's only a few members of the league that stand by your side on this, fewer than before." Nightwing said.

"Of course there are." Drew grunted.

 _The shapeshifter walked away. Red Hood shook his head at Nightwing then exited the room. Nightwing sighed as he walked outside the room, meeting the Dark Knight who waited beside the door._

"He's not doing the right thing. We've been trying to tame this beast, but it's been more difficult than I thought." Batman grunted.

"What about, Jason?" Nightwing asked.

"He's always had anger issues, but he's tried to stay as loyal as possible. But murder is something I will not accept. I'm being very lenient with them, but if they continue with this that will change." Batman answered.

"Wonder Woman is one of the major figureheads of our combined force, her support for Drew means a great deal." Nightwing said.

"She's a warrior, much to my displeasure. But she's a key member of the League, despite her…mistakes." Batman replied.

"Still, it seems we-" Nightwing said.

"No, I'm never at a disadvantage. Never." Batman grunted then walked away.

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 10

**_(Sorry for the late update guys, college has kept me busier than I had hoped. Apologies for the delay. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.)_**

 **gemm1mt: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 10: Stakeout**

 _(The Watchtower, a few days later)_

 _Drew walked through the base, members of the League uneasily passing by him. The shapeshifter did his best not to grumble, he constantly got unfriendly looks from the League members like the Flash, Superman, every Green Lantern, not to mention the constant scowling from Batman. He didn't expect anything less; he knew most of the heroes hated him. Though he still was unsure why they didn't try to attack him and put him in jail or…in Arkham again. He growled at this thought, his eyes illuminated with fury and his fangs bared. He shook the thought off and continued to make his way through the base. He then heard rummaging in a room nearby. Drew knocked on the door, there was some scuffling then the door opened. The Question stood there, his clothes are a bit dirty and wrinkled. Drew did his best not to gag, for the overwhelming smell of trash rammed his sense of smell._

"Uh, is something wrong?" Drew asked.

"Are you generally interested or just doing it out of common courtesy?" The Question asked, his voice humorless.

"Both." Drew replied.

 _The Question was quiet for a minute or so._

"Gordon Godfrey." The Question stated.

 _Drew's eyes narrowed in serious contemplation._

"What are you thinking?" Drew asked.

"He's too well connected with major events involving the questionable pieces of recent history." The Question answered.

"He has fed off the controversial issues involving us, the Light, and formerly the Reach. It's true other news media did the same…I don't know…it's just…something about him irks me." Drew said.

"Hmm, perhaps we could do something investigating." The Question said.

"Sure, but first…clean up your room." Drew said.

"I do that to-" The Question grunted.

"Not trying to criticize you…but I'm doing my best not to puke, please." Drew stated.

 _The Question grumbled as he walked back into his room. Drew tried not to puke, it took so much for him to not fall over and vomit terribly, for the smell was so awful to his sensitive nose._

 _(The Zeta Tubes, several minutes later)_

 _The Question made sure to fit his gloves on tightly while adjusting his equipment belt. Some members of the League had criticized this 'accessory' to be a cheap knockoff of Batman's utility belt._

"Where are you going?" A voice grunted from behind him.

 _The Question grumbled under his breath as he turned around. Most of the League face him._

"An investigation. I imagine you know where, Batman." The Question grunted.

"Gordon Godfrey." Batman stated.

 _Many of the League burst out in protest, objecting to this notion. Batman turned and glared at them, those who were shouting instantly quieted down. The Dark Knight turned to the Question._

"I've had my suspicions about that man. It seemed he was like any other political radical. Though as time went on, his involvement with certain…aspects of our history, it seemed too coincidental that he was a part of something that is linked to what has happened." Batman said.

"Batman, we can't allow anything of this nature. It will make the people lose more trust in us." Superman said.

"I respect the Question's ability to sniff out information, he's a capable detective." Batman said.

"I don't need your permission, Superman. This needs to be done. I suspect he's part of-" The Question scoffed.

 _The crowd groaned in annoyance and impatience._

"Find, do this if you must. But there will be no one to join you on this-" Superman grunted.

"I am." A familiar voice stated.

 _The group turned to see Chaos Chimera walking over to the faceless detective in his full ninja garb._

"No." Batman growled, approaching the shapeshifting ninja.

"The Question has his suspicions, and my instincts are blaring about Godfrey. There's more to him than the intolerant, dishonorable TV show host." Chaos Chimera hissed.

"Honor?! You know nothing." Batman snarled, glaring the ninja face to face.

"Of course I don't." Chaos Chimera sighed, walking past the Dark Knight.

"Ready?" The Question asked.

"Let's go." Chaos Chimera answered.

"No killing." Batman barked.

"I don't think this will require any." Chaos Chimera grunted.

 _Before any of them could protest, the two entered the Zeta Tube and teleported away._

 _(New York City, an hour or so later)_

 _The Question and Chaos Chimera studied Godfrey's penthouse apartment through the Question's hidden camera placed carefully in the penthouse. They had been waiting in a hidden spot within Godfrey's vary room, carefully watching what had been happening with Godfrey from a place Chaos Chimera had found that they could hide from._

"Godfrey has just been drinking and admiring himself in the mirror for almost an hour now." The Question hissed.

"Patience, something will happen, don't worry." Chaos Chimera whispered reassuringly.

"Yes, something always does." The Question sighed.

 _Suddenly there was an odd sight in the penthouse, something bright and circular in manner. A scrawny, short figure in a hooded figure stepped through this portal._

"A boom tube." The Question gasped.

"You're recording this right?" Chaos Chimera asked.

 _The Question nodded._

"Than you have what you wanted: proof." Chaos Chimera said.

"Right, after a few more minutes we'll leave and take our findings to the League." The Question replied.

 _Chaos Chimera's ears twitched as he heard something. His eyes widened in terror as he saw a young woman with long platinum, silver blonde, practically white hair gagged and tied up being dragged towards the cloaked figure by Godfrey. Chaos Chimera growled angrily. He turned to the detective._

"No need, let's go save her." The Question said.

 _The two surged forward into the room, smashing down a door. Godfrey, the hooded individual, and the young woman instantly turned around in surprise._

"What the hell are you-" Godfrey started to shout.

 _The roar that burst from Chaos Chimera's lungs shook the room, instantly silencing the man. The Question was shocked by the sudden sound, yet still tried to keep his composure._

"The beast." Godfrey gasped.

 _The woman looked back at him with confusion, but then turned to the two men and looked at them with surprise._

"Let her go, Godfrey. I'm only warning you once. The two of you surrender, or this will end ugly." Chaos Chimera snarled, his eyes luminous with fury.

"Ha! I don't fear you!" Godfrey laughed, an almost hidden trace of fear in his voice.

"Very well, don't say we didn't warn you." The Question grunted.

 _Chaos Chimera suddenly pulled out and threw a shuriken. Godfrey gasped and yelled in pain at the shuriken imbedded in his right hand._

"We can find another, get rid of her." The cloaked man scoffed, his voice a horrible hissing sound.

"With pleasure." Godfrey chuckled, a twisted grin on his face.

 _He then threw the young woman to the side, to which she crashed through the window of the penthouse and off the building._

"NO! I'LL HELP HER, TAKE THEM!" Chaos Chimera bellowed in desperation before he jumped out the broken window.

"Alright, you two just messed up with that. This is going to hurt." The Question growled, punching his right fist into his left open palmed hand.

"Go Dessad, I'll handle this." Godfrey laughed, the same smug grin appeared after he pulled the shuriken out of his hand.

"The master will not be pleased; you will need to deal with this permanently." The cloaked man, named Dessad, growled.

"This fool shall die quickly. I imagine our master, and you yourself will want the beast for…'testing'?" Godfrey chuckled.

 _Chuckling came from within the hooded cloak._

"Indeed." Dessad laughing, suddenly revealing his terribly scarred face before walking back into the boom tube then disappeared along with it.

"Shall we begin?" Godfrey chuckled, turning to face the Question.

 _The faceless detective growled as he rushed forward._

 _(Outside the building, a few moments ago)_

 _The young woman screams and thrashes under her constraints as she falls, believing the end to be near. She gasps as she sees a soaring black mass dive towards her. She suddenly feels huge gripping, what she felt to be talons, quickly yet carefully snatch her. Then she soon finds herself on top of another building. Her eyes widened to see a large black pterosaur standing over her, then she watched as it changed to a black garbed ninja before her eyes._

"It's ok, hold on just stay still." Chaos Chimera said, extruding a single claw and cutting most of her restraints below the neck carefully.

 _She gasped as she took to gag off her mouth. The young woman gasped and coughed. She appeared as old as or a year or two older than Drew. The young woman grunted as she stood up, she stood a few inches shorter than the ninja and possessed an athletic figure similar to Cheshire and Tigress. Her bright blue eyes stared directly at the green glowing eyes studying her._

"What's your-" Chaos Chimera started to say then he turned his head back in the direction of the building the girl was thrown from.

"What is it?" The young woman asked.

"He's in trouble. Can you get down from here?" Chaos Chimera quickly replied.

 _The young woman hurried over to the entrance to the building below and opened the door. She nodded to the shapeshifting ninja who nodded back._

"Be careful." Chaos Chimera said then shifted into an owl and flew back to the other building.

"Thanks." She said before entering the exit/entrance.

 _She hurried down the stairs._

"Glad dad wasn't there to see that. I forget, I don't give a shit about what Slade thinks." The young woman grunted.

 _(In Godfrey's apartment)_

 _The Question shouted in pain and slight panic as he fell back and hit a wall. The detective groaned as his featureless face pictured with bruises and slight cuts. He is holding his left arm with his right hand. The man grunted in pain and anger as he picked himself up. Godfrey chuckled as he straightened his tie, the smile on his face spread wide despite the slight bruises patch marked here and there._

"Oh I'm glad this actually happened, I've needed to cut loose. You stupid fool, you have no idea-" Godfrey chuckled.

"You're a New God from Apokolips. The boom tube, it's a marker for the people from that planet. It explains why you're so strong and connection/involvement with affairs of late concerning the Justice League, the young team, the Light, and the Reach. I admit, I thought you were part of something else…but I was right that you aren't what everyone thinks you are." The Question interrupted.

 _Godfrey's eyes widened in surprise, then he smiled sinisterly._

"Not bad, detective. Though it won't do you any good, since you'll be too dead to tell anyone about this. After all, you're not much of a fighter." Godfrey chuckled, approaching the man.

"Actually I was holding back, though I'll say I didn't expect much from you. Still, I was stalling." The Question grunted, finally standing back up.

 _The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up as Godfrey heard fierce growling behind him. He turned to see a large black wolf with luminous green eyes and powerful fangs before him._

"I should kill you for what you just tried to do…yet you're needed alive for questioning." Chaos Chimera snarled, his gaze fixed with pure hatred.

 _Godfrey's smug face wasn't as confident as earlier, though he did his best to keep his composure._

"So…this is how you choose to fight me? Beast vs man?" Godfrey scoffed.

"I just heard you're a New God, yet still…you have a point." Chaos Chimera grunted then shifted back to human form.

"Excellent." Godfrey grunted then rushed forward.

 _The New God threw a punch, but the ninja caught it instantly. Chaos Chimera grunted as he sent a quick stab of his fingers to the man's left shoulder. Godfrey gasped as he suddenly felt his arm's instant lack of motion and dexterity. Chaos Chimera then swiftly slammed his other fist into the New God's face, instantly knocking him out from the fierce blow and leaving a bloodied bruise after a swift crack._

 _(The Watchtower, several minutes later)_

 _The League and team hurried to the Zeta Tubes after getting an alert of returning members. Their eyes widened in surprise to find The Question and Chaos Chimera standing before them. The Question is nursing some bruises with an ice pack while the ninja has Gordon Godfrey's neck in one hand and a camera in the other._

"We need to talk." The Question grunted.

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(Again, I have to apologize for the late update. I'm so sorry it's been so long.)_**


	12. Chapter 11

_**(Late Happy Holidays and Happy New Year. I'm so sorry for the late update, I still need to finish a scholarship I'm doing to help pay for college, but I wanted to update True Heroes Book 3 before I continued with that. Again, I'm sorry for the delay.)**_

 **killian rainey: Those weren't mercenaries; they were just men who decided they waned to end her for her past. Batman…he…well, you'll eventually find out. The moon and the mysterious people, well I'm wanting that to be a surprise. They're fixed on their belief of no killing, most of them anyways. Rose will return.**

 **Gemm1mt: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 11: Interrogation of Interest**

 _(The Watchtower, several minutes later)_

 _Drew growled under his breath, eyes narrowed and glaring at the man. Godfrey snarled in anger as he tried to break out of the chair he is chained to, the chrome reinforced titanium steel links of the chains are fit tightly to hold him to the chair. Wolf snarled at the sight of him, lips peeled back and all of his fangs bared in rising agitation. The shapeshifter kept a somewhat calming hand on the beast's head, the wolf only not lunging at Godfrey only because of the ninja's hand. No longer in his ninjutsu garb, he stood in civilian clothes…but he didn't need his weapons to deal with Godfrey if worse came to worst. Batman had ordered it, but the shapeshifter refused. Wonder Woman had to convince him to disarm, but she knew he wasn't…not completely. But for right now…everyone is gathered around Gordon Godfrey for information._

"Batman, maybe everyone shouldn't be here for-" Nightwing started to say.

"No, they need to hear with this man knows. The serious nature of this new reality, and all of you need to know how to prepare for it." Batman replied then spoke to the congregation of the League and the team.

"We can handle it, Nightwing. Besides, we really do need to learn everything he knows." Supergirl said.

 _Nightwing was about to protest, but realized it was pointless…they sensed there was little time, and the need for everyone to be prepared as possible as quickly as possible meant information needed to be spread quickly and understand…even if the means to those ends weren't…pleasant. Batman's eyes narrowed at Godfrey, who just scoffed back._

"Does that usually work for you?...Huh, Batman? You just scowl at whatever pathetic mortal is in your grasp and they just shiver….hm?...spill their guts as you humans…or the Earthlings say?" Godfrey chuckled, amused by the Dark Knight's glare.

"It's ironic, you claimed to be a patriotic human, law and order…all that bullshit. But look at who you really are: a lying, invading, manipulative coward." Red Hood scoffed, disgust thick within his voice.

 _Godfrey's smirk instantly changed into a scowl._

"Lying, manipulative I'm proud of…invading, well, humans are often that too…aren't you?...a coward? A coward?! How dare you call a god that. How dare yo-yah!" Godfrey hissed but was quickly interrupted by a backhanded slap from Batman.

"Who are you?! What do we not know already?" Batman asked his series of questions, his voice void of emotion and nonsense.

 _Godfrey scowl instantly changed to a smile and he started laughing._

"My true name is Glorious Godfrey, of the almighty planet which I no doubt believe you've been heard called by it's name: Apokolips." Godfrey proclaimed, his chest puffing out in pride as far as it could go while locked in the chains.

 _Some of the group laughed at hearing his name, which only made Godfrey roll his eyes in annoyance and agitation. Drew raised in an eyebrow at hearing the name, part of him not surprised yet couldn't help him feel slightly amused. Batman turned around to glare at those laughing, and all laughs stopped as well as smiles. The shapeshifter turned to the group then back to the New God as did Batman._

"Tell me everything…now!" Batman growled, teeth bared in growing agitation.

"You think I'll give up what I know…for what? A growl? A snarl? You think that intimidates me?" Glorious Godfrey scoffed, a mocking smile spread across his face.

"I'll do worse." Batman snarled, his voice thick with anger and every word dripping with venom.

"Like what? Sic your beast on me? Again? You're the real coward Batman. You send a fool without a face and the son of darkness to drag me up here…to your childish little playhouse. Instead of you: the leader of the Justice League, the Guardian of Gotham City, the man criminals of Earth fear far and wide…I thought you led by example…it seems the mightiest of men is nothing more than a mouse. You are the true coward; you can't claim you are noble because you cannot live up to your claim of righteousness…you're a fraud Dark Knight." Glorious Godfrey said, all laughter gone from his voice, eyes narrowed and sending daggers at the Dark Knight.

 _Batman quickly snatched him around the throat with his left hand, a vice like grip tightening slowly, just like the growing snarl of his frown turning more and more vicious. Superman took a step forward to stop the Caped Crusader, but Nightwing moved a hand in front of him to stop him. The Man of Steel gave an alarming visage to the young man, but Nightwing shook his head to him. The Kryptonian stepped back, reluctantly._

"Tell. Me. NOW." Batman growled, his grip tightening with every word.

"All…agh…you…rrr…to now…is…this world…heh…ack…will be ours." Glorious Godfrey chuckled while coughing as the Dark Knight choked him.

"Batman, we won't get anything out of him...not like this…we have something, but not enough." Wonder Woman said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 _Batman growled, eyes narrowed furiously at Godfrey._

"Batman!" Nightwing called out, walking up to his former mentor.

 _Nightwing knelt down quickly and whispered something to he Dark Knight, whose expression slowly calmed. Batman released his grip and Godfrey coughed as air filled his lungs again suddenly. The Caped Crusader stood up and turned to the rest of the group, who stood stunned and shocked._

"Any problems?" Batman grunted, eyes leveling and directed at the group.

"No." Kid Flash gulped.

"No sir." Blue Beetle quickly replied, his voice thickly emphasizing his nervous demeanor.

 _Plastic Man gulped fearfully, as did many other Leaguers and members of the team. Supergirl looked nervously at her cousin, who didn't return a comforting look. The Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, rolled his eyes in annoyance. Red Hood looked to the group and then heard lightly growling, turning to see Drew and Wolf both slightly baring the teeth, realizing the sounds were coming from them._

"Good." Batman grunted, crossing his arms.

 _The group stood in awkward silence for several minutes._

"So…what now?" Green Arrow asked nervously.

"I need more time with him, break him do…alone." Batman said.

"He's not afraid of you, Bats. I have a feeling he's not going to break." Hal interjected.

 _There was a mild blaring sound that rang throughout the tower._

"Please don't tell me what I think that is." Black Canary groaned.

"It's the alarm for an urgent message from the White House…the president is calling…" Superman said.

 _Most of the group glanced to one another alarmingly and with great anxiety._

"Ah hell." Red Hood groaned.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, sorry for the late update.)**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**(Hey guys, turns out I completely fucked up my scholarship…classic me right? Again, I have to apologize for the plot line/character mistakes (especially my truly damn idiotic mistakes with romance) I've made in the past. I plan to go back and edit the saga…I just hope I don't fuck that up as well. Well, aside from my mistakes, here's the next update. I should be heading back at college. This semester will most likely be worse than its predecessor. So updates for any of my stories don't seem likely for a bit after this.)**_

 **gemm1mt: Thanks. Perhaps, though it depends on what you mean by 'action'.**

 **Chapter 12: Unwanted House Guests**

 _(The Watchtower, an hour later)_

 _The Justice League organized together, as did the leaders of the young team. After a long and troubling discussion with the president of the U.S.A. about the abduction of Gordon Godfrey, having been witnessed by people in their apartments close to the duplicitous New God's. The new president had ordered the Justice League and any significant allies to come to the White House to discuss 'matters of state' after the League explained the situation._

"Come on, everyone. We must hurry, they cannot be kept waiting." Superman said.

"Atom, have the Zeta Tubes teleport us to Washington D.C., as close to the White House as possible." Batman ordered.

 _Atom nodded then walked over to the teleporters. Batman turned to face everyone present._

"This is vital, we have to address the threat of Apokolips, and prepared for. I will do the talking, unless I call for someone to add their expertise on the situation." Batman grunted, his voice the same as usual in complete seriousness.

"Why do we all need to be there? Shouldn't it just be you, the Boy Scout, and Wonder Woman?" Red Hood grunted, unconvinced of the situation.

 _The Dark Knight's eyes narrowed in annoyance._

"They asked for all of us…almost all of us." Batman replied, still humorless.

 _Drew didn't say anything, arms crossing as his eyes narrowed at the Cape Crusader._

"I am sorry, Drew. But as you know: they want you outside of the White House, under armed guard." Wonder Woman said.

"I know…I'll just stay here, keep an eye on the house guest." Drew grunted.

 _Batman and Superman started to open their mouths to object._

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him…to be honest…not sure I could kill a New God." Drew grunted in annoyance, his voice dull and humorless.

"You sound disappointed." Batman grunted, analyzing the emotion in the shapeshifter's voice.

"Have one of the League stay here with me if it makes you feel any better." Drew sighed, his voice calming down.

 _Zatanna grinned and started to raise her hand._

"No. Everyone goes with us. But you staying here will only lead to-" Batman snarled.

"You really think I'm gonna kill an unarmed, restrained enemy?" Drew hissed, appalled by the Dark Knight's nearly completed statement.

 _Batman's eyes narrowed in annoyance. The shapeshifter's eyes glared back, teeth slightly bared._

"Batman, we're not getting anywhere with this. Besides, Godfrey is in a secure space, he will not get out and Drew has shown restraint in the past. We need to go." Wonder Woman said, putting a calming hand on the leader of the Justice League's shoulder.

"Fine. This time." Batman grunted then walked towards the Zeta tubes.

 _Most of the group gulped nervously, and started to follow the man. Zatanna sighed and placed a hand on the shapeshifter's right cheek._

"Later, handsome." The sorceress sighed in disappointment.

"Still I don't know why someone as beautiful as you to be likes someone as well…not what you said." Drew replied.

 _Zatanna's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Drew's eyes widened in surprise then quickly averted his eyes nervously, cheeks burning red. The young woman chuckled at this, her anger gone._

"Be a good boy." Zatanna chuckled, rubbing the shapeshifter's head then walked off with the others.

 _Drew's blushing remained as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck under the length of his dark hair stretching down his neck._

"Once again…I've messed up.' Drew sighed in his mind

 _Drew walked away from the area to somewhere else._

 _(The Watchtower Zeta tubes, 10 minutes later)_

 _The Zeta tubes started up and out walked a few individuals. A tall, muscular man in a modular tactical vest, a ballistic face mask, limb protective armor, a leather belt with holders for various weapons, and black ops style clothing overall. In his hands is a M16A4 rifle. Behind him stands a few figures, a various sizes and shapes._

"Listen you scum, we have on object: find and extract the target." The man grunted, his voice humorless and threatening.

"Yeah, yeah we got it boss man. We just didn't know we were coming here!" One of the other figures scoffed.

 _As tall as their commander yet more lean, the man has a silver mask covering his whole head with some come kind of targeting scope over his right eye. He wears a dark red and black body suit, lined with equipment holding various weapons and body armor/padding, a black trench coat with the inner side flashing red, some kind of mini gun device mounted on his wrists, and black fingerless gloves. Some kind of firearm was attached to a leather strap around his torso, held on his back._

"You do as ordered, or you try fighting without a head, criminal." The commander snarled, pulling some kind of flashing device from one of his many pockets to show the man.

"We know…sir." Another figure grumbled, approaching.

 _Killer Croc growled in anger yet submissive the commander._

"We know this all too well, Commander Flag." A short man sighed, walking towards the group.

 _Psimon grumbled in annoyance, some kind of device was locked around his neck._

"Don't try anything, you know that device has you under my control, that's only-" Commander Flag started to say.

"Ok we get it! Let's just do this…I don't want to be here any longer than I have to!" A familiar woman's voice nearly shrieked in anxiety.

 _Harley Quinn mumbled under her breath, her hammer barely being held in her twitching hands. Three more figures walked to join them, two women (One wearing a long green cloak fashioned as a hooded cape with red bangs slightly seen, green and black body suit revealing her cleavage, shining light green eyes, and wearing green arm bands. The other has a white mask reaching to her nose with the Japanese red sun planted in the middle, yet doesn't cover her black bob styled hair. She wears a red and black armored body suit with samurai plated armor on her arms and legs, a belt attached with a sword in its scabbard.) The third is a man shorter than the others with mangy red hair, wearing blue slacks, a pale blue shirt, blue trench coat, a blue sock cap with silver plated v lodged onto it, black belt, black boots, a silver scarf, and several belts with steel blades lodged in them._

"Croc on point, Quinn and Enchantress stay with Katana and I, Deadshot and Boomerang pick up the rear. Stay on guard, we were only able to use their teleporters, these freaks will have defenses in place. Luckily none of them are here, with them all at the White House, we will won't have any of their resistance in any form besides anything weapons they have here." Commander Flag ordered, his voice booming and clear.

 _Katana nodded while the others grumbled in annoyance as they took their positions. They walked throughout the Watchtower for several minutes trying to find their target._

"Could we at least know who or what we're trying to find?" Harley Quinn grumbled.

"Silence worm!" Katana hissed, her right hand placed on the tsuka of her katana sword.

"She has a point, 'Commander'. If you want us to efficiently complete this 'task', we need as much information as we can get." Deadshot called out.

 _Commander Flag grumbled under his breath._

"Gordon Godfrey." Flag grunted, almost no emotion in his voice.

 _Most of the group stared in shock at one another._

"Two of the freaks who live here captured him, a ridiculous explanation was given that he was some kind of alien spy." Commander Flag stated, annoyance and irritation dripping within his voice.

 _The others were quiet, unsure of what to say._

"Enough of this. Shut up and stay on mission. The freaks won't be gone forever. We have to find the holding cells they have here." Commander Flag grunted.

 _The group grumbled as they continued on. Soon they found the holding cells, but couldn't open the door. Commander Flag is currently trying to unlock it._

"Just let me smash it down!" Killer Croc snarled, his fists shaking angrily.

"No, that would give away that someone was here. So stay quiet." Commander Flag ordered angrily.

 _Killer Croc growled in annoyance then began sniffing and Enchantress's eyes blazed slightly._

"Something is wro-" Enchantress started to say yet suddenly seemed to stop.

"What was that, witch?" Flag grunted.

 _There wasn't a response from her._

"Wait, she's…Rrra-" Killer Croc grunted then started to growl yet stopped suddenly.

 _Everyone turned around to face the two, but were shocked to see they were gone. Commander Flag quickly stood up and pressed something on the side of his helmet._

"Witch! Creature come in…come in! Come in!" Commander Flag grunted over a comm.

 _There was no response, the man grew impatient as his scowl deepened as did his irritated snarl._

"Ok, if you two don't respond and follow-" The man continued to hiss yet stopped when he heard something.

 _The group heard groaning not far away, which the group slowly made their way towards the direction of the sound's origin. After a minute or so, they found Killer Croc on the ground groaning who quickly fell unconscious. A few feet away Enchantress is also unconscious yet unharmed._

"Uh, whut the 'ell just took out our two big guns?" Captain Boomerang gulped nervously.

"Stay together, whatever is causing this, make sure you don't wander off. You hear me?" Commander Flag grumbled, hands tightly around his assault weapon.

"Flag, whatever this is, it's attacking us without being seen." Deadshot stated.

"I figured that out, assassin. Just do as your ordered to and we can get this done." Commander Flag grunted.

"I'm trying to reach out, but I don't sense anything." Psimon grunted, his hands on his head, trying to focus his telepathy.

"Ideas?" Deadshot grunted, pulling out the gun from within his coat, a M4 assault rifle.

"It isn't Red Tornado, there's no oddly powerful wind I hear or feel, the android also wouldn't be this quiet." Psimon stated, rubbing his chin with curiosity.

 _Psimon walked over to Killer Croc, looking carefully trying to find anything to plausible to go on. Commander Flag turned to the others._

"We head back to the holding cells and break out Godfrey. Once that's done, Psimon and Deadshot will carry those two out of here. Psimon's telekinesis for animal, and Deadshot will take the witch. Also, Psimon, establish a psychic link. Psimon? Psim-" Commander Flag explained then turned around.

 _Psimon is also on the ground, same as the others._

"Ah hell." Deadshot grumbled.

"Uhh…well it's been fun, eh? Why don't we-" Captain Boomerang whimpered as he started to back up slowly then suddenly stopped.

"Don't you…crap." Commander Flag growled as he turned and then grumbled.

 _Captain Boomerang was against a wall, same as the others. Commander Flag growled in anger._

"What now oh captain my captain?" Deadshot snarled at Flag.

"Don't berate me, criminal." Commander Flag hissed, baring the device from earlier before the man.

"What's your plan? The tower's defenses are silent and effective. We don't even know what's going on." Deadshot replied.

"He, big military guy, maybe we should get out of here…before…you know…we all get knocked out?" Harley Quinn asked nervously.

"No, we extract the target and go." Commander Flag grunted in refusal.

 _Suddenly they felt as if a wind blew through them. Flag and Deadshot gasped as they saw/felt the weapons in their hands fall apart._

"What the hell?!" Deadshot growled, throwing out his arms and his mounted wrists guns arming up.

 _Commander Flag quickly pulled out two dual pistols from one of the several weapons in his packs. Katana's blade was instantly out, the sword was surrounded by a ghastly green mist that formed like an aura around the woman's weapon. Harley Quinn's face contorted with confusion, she scratched her chin with curiosity. She suddenly felt hands grab her then she suddenly found herself in a shadowy area yet could somewhat see the face of the individual._

"Sorry about that, Harley. I need you to me what's going on." The owner of the voice whispered.

"Where's Harley?!" Deadshot shouted, standing back to back with Flag and Katana.

"The clown was taken down too. Great, it's just the three of us against…whatever this thing is." Commander Flag grumbled in annoyance.

"We can deal with whatever abomination comes." Katana grunted, no fear or anxiety in her voice.

 _The group slowly made their way, on guard the whole time._

"Invade the Justice League's tower they said, we'll have some laughs they said. Oh brother." Deadshot grumbled in annoyance.

"Enough murderer, I still have this and-" Commander Flag growled in response, holding the device, yet suddenly found himself unable to find any words to say.

"What Flag? Cat got your tongue?" Deadshot grunted.

 _They gasped when they saw the device was no longer in his hand, the man's face a mix of emotions. Katana leveled her spectral sword at Deadshot._

"Hey, you think I'm going to attack you all in this situation? Whatever has taken down most of this group is still around here, I'm more focused on that." Deadshot scoffed.

 _Katana didn't pull away her blade, but part of her focus went to her surroundings. Growling was heard and the group saw a pair of luminous green eyes in the shadows, their owner approaching in the darkness of the hallway. The group raised their weapons as the lupine sound and eyes got closer with every heartbeat. Deadshot was pushed a few feet back by Commander Flag and was about to say something yet was snatched by two vise-like grips then dragged away. Flag and Katana grumbled under their breaths when they realized the hitman was gone as well._

"Who are you two?" A snarling voice came from the darkness.

 _Commander Flag held his dual pistols up towards the hidden owner of the voice. From the darkness materialized a dark figure with two luminous green eyes glaring at them both, hands out to either side of him though level with the individual's waist, three black claws from either dark gauntlet extruding before the duo. Commander Flag's guns aimed at him, Katana's sword raised and pointed menacingly at the figure._

"Stand down, freak!" Commander Flag shouted, fingers around the triggers.

"Answer me. Now." The figure snarled, slowly approaching.

"Back! Now!" Katana growled, eyes narrowed in fury as well as the tone of her voice.

 _The lupine growl coming from the approaching individual became louder and more agitated with every closing footstep. Commander Flag grumbled in annoyance as he pulled the triggers._

 _(Out by the Zeta Tubes, an hour later)_

 _The Justice League and the young team grunted in confusion as they returned to the Watchtower._

"I don't understand why we were given an alert, the Watchtowers's defenses are all stable, wait…there was a transportation into the tower from the outside. How can that be? All of us, except Drew, were outside of here. How can that be?" Atom murmured, eyes scanning a device projecting a holographic screen.

 _The group grunted in confusion, eyes on the device's holographic screen. Wolf's ears perked up along with his nose twitching and growled softly, his focus motioned forwards._

"I think we can explain that." A feminine voice suddenly said nervously.

"Who's there?" Black Canary growled.

"How did you get in here? Harley?" Batman hissed, his gaze not having even turned to where the voice came from.

 _Harley Quinn walked into view of the group from a shadowy hallway, Deadshot walking out to her side, the former ally of the Joker holding a huge hammer in one hand and a device in her other. The heroes quickly formed up for a fight._

"Enough!" A voice called out.

 _The heroes waited for a moment, surprised by the voice. Harley and Deadshot moved to either side to the entrance of the hallway. Chaos Chimera dragged a barely conscious man into view and laid him at the League & the team's feet, then walked back into the hallway and returned with a conscious yet unharmed woman in his arms with her hand and feet tied. He placed her besides the man._

"These house guests made an unexpected entrance into the tower, I…welcomed them, most of them are relatively unharmed. Most are unconscious and alive, don't worry. Harley has something to explain to us." Chaos Chimera stated, his voice utterly serious.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Apologies about the longer chapter than usual. I don't know when the next update will be.)**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**(Sorry for the late update guys. Hope y'all like the update.)**_

 **Judex seche: Hi…huh? Something wrong?**

 **Gemm1mt: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 13: Legal Matters**

 _(Washington D.C, a few days)_

 _The League and team listened to what Quinn and Deadshot had to say, what they communicated to them disturbed the group…some of them. They had formulated a plan in an office, Amanda Waller is having a cup of coffee looking out at the city._

"Waller." A voice grunted from behind her.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up. I see that the-" Amanda Waller chuckled.

"Enough, we know about Task Force X…your…'Suicide Squad' program is finished." Another voice interjected.

 _Amanda Waller chuckled as she turned around in chair. She faced a few individuals. Batman stood directly in front of her desk. Nightwing stood with the back against the door to her office, arms crossed and eyes narrowed._

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Amanda Waller chuckled then took another sip of her coffee.

 _Suddenly several things clattered on her desk, they looked like metallic disks, with some traits similar to a computer chip and explosive._

"What? How do you get these?" Amanda Waller gasped, eyes wide with surprise then narrowed with anger.

"How do you think?" Another voice growled, from above Waller.

 _She looked up and snarled at the sight of Chaos Chimera in his full ninja garb clutching to the ceiling above her, his luminous green eyes glaring at back at her. He growled under his breath._

"Have you no honor? Having those people under your thrall? Threatening to end their lives with a push of a button? Killing them? Like that?" Chaos Chimera growled.

"That's hypocritical coming from a killer like you." Amanda Waller scoffed.

"Perhaps it is hypocritical. I guess we're all hypocrites in one form or another." Chaos Chimera mused in response.

 _Amanda Waller rolled her eyes in annoyance._

"Unless you want to have the wrath of the government in more on your tails or better yet down your throats, I suggest you three leave before I make some calls. Now get the hell out of here!" Amanda Waller snarled, changing the subject.

"Not happening." Nightwing grunted.

"You have to pay for your crimes." Batman added.

"It has nothing to do with crime, Batman. Manipulating people, and this is sickening." Chaos Chimera snarled, dropping to the ground then stood up to his full height.

"What are you going to do? I'm government, not some criminal. I'm protecting this country and enforcing the law, making sure there's no threat or problems that this government shall face. Your little act with kidnapping Godfrey has made the legal system and law enforcement has taken a not so favorable view of you freaks." Amanda Waller chuckled, a smug grin across her face.

 _The Dark Knight pushed a few of his left fingers on the side of his head, slightly below his helmet's left ear._

"Got it." Batman replied.

"What was that?" Amanda Waller grunted.

"Check the news." The Caped Crusader simply replied.

 _Amanda Waller put down her drink then turned on her computer. After a few minutes and some typing, her eyes widened in shock. She read reports of the exposing of her Task Force X, involvements in superhuman profiling, and every other despicable act she's ever had a hand in. She gasped then growled as she turned around, looking down on the streets below. Several police cars parked at her building and then a few cops walking towards the building. Waller bellowed in anger as she turned towards the group, aiming a gun at them._

"Get the hell out of my way you fr-" Waller hissed.

 _She gasped as her gun's barrel was completely sliced off. Her wide eyes went to the right claws from Chaos Chimera's altered tekagi shuko which retracted back into the gauntlet._

"It's over, Waller. Surrender, you're done." Nightwing said, approaching her desk.

"Oh, do you really believe this will bring me down? I've never lost a court case." Amanda Waller chuckled.

"We'll see." The Dark Knight replied.

 _(The Oval Office, several days later)_

 _Batman, Nightwing, and Chaos Chimera watched Amanda Waller being dragged away kicking and screaming after losing her case, barely. The new president turned off the television showing the event. She was the wife and vice president of the former president, the man who was a secret ally of The Light. She is in her 40s, yet looks great for her age. Her attractive face is masked by her deep red hair in a pixie haircut, clear Caucasian skin, and hazel eyes. Her gray suit, red shirt, gray skirt, and red heels outfitted her fit figure and defined her business demeanor._

"It seems we have an unfortunate event completed. Honestly, these past several days have been most…stressful." The president sighed.

"With that annoyance out of the way, we must discuss the importance of the threat of Apokolips. We showed you earlier the video recording from my cowl of the interrogation of Godfrey. From this, you must prepare the armed forces to protect the citizens when our enemies come." Batman grunted, his voice void of all emotion.

 _The president nodded in understanding._

"I hope you're ready for whatever comes, because you know what they defeated." Nightwing said.

"We've been preparing since you told us months ago…the revelation that Godfrey is one of these…'New Gods'…is alarming. He turned us against one another for years, that smug bastard." The president replied, her voice fuming with boiling anger.

 _The lady grumbled under her breath then composed herself. Her brown eyes locked onto the three vigilantes._

"I want this situation handled, after Waller's imprisonment, the ones she enslaved have been returned to their cells…but with more lenient accommodations. They have offered their assistance when the-" The president continued.

"No, we don't need help from criminals." Batman grunted, interrupting the president.

"WE'RE criminals, Batman. You seem to forget that. Having their aid, with their full cooperation will be welcome. Granted, I have some reservations about some of them, but you keep forgetting we're not law enforcement. Harley and the rest of the group's help will be needed whether you like it or not." Chaos Chimera grunted, scoffing at the Dark Knight's remark.

"We are-" Batman started to say.

"Boys! Enough!" The president grunted.

 _The Dark Knight's eyes narrowed in anger, Chaos Chimera returned the glare with a low, soft tiger like growl. The ninja turned to then nodded to the president, who nodded back._

"I have work to do, as I imagine you all do as well." The president grunted.

"She's right, Batman, we have to organize the others and make preparations for what is to come." Nightwing advised, putting a calming hand on his former teacher's shoulder.

 _Batman grumbled under his breath and started walking away with his former pupil. Chaos Chimera slightly bowed and started walking away._

"Chimera, I need to speak with you. Your…associates can go." The president stated.

 _The Dark Knight was about to take a step towards the office, but Nightwing gently put his hand on the man's shoulder. Batman's former disciple pulled him away and out of the office. The doors closed._

"Yes...Mrs. President?" Chaos Chimera asked, a bit nervous

"President Madison, young man. I would like to discuss something with you." She replied, her voice coated with the serious tone yet with something else.

"O-Ok." The ninja replied.

"Your actions have caused a legal mess, young man. We've had several complaints and calls for you to be arrested for your crimes." The president said.

 _Chimera did his best not to growl at this._

"I'm not surprised." The shapeshifter responded.

 _The woman ran her hair through her hair, the ninja shifted nervously._

"Luckily, there are more pressing matters than the actions of one criminal. I do have to prepare our military forces for whatever this unknown force comes…and help coordinate with the other countries around the world." The president sighed, her voice somewhat evident with dread.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Chaos Chimera said.

 _She returned a smile._

"I must admit, I never expected anyone to get the better of Amanda Waller." She stated, slight surprise in her voice.

"It wasn't just me." Chaos Chimera replied.

"Nevertheless, her illegal activities would still be hidden if not for what you did." She replied.

"Evil is probably the more accurate word for what you mean. An action that is illegal isn't necessarily bad." The ninja responded.

"Perhaps." The president replied.

 _Chaos Chimera fidgeted slightly as he stood before the woman, who had a familiar look on her face._

"Is there something that you want?" The shapeshifter asked.

"Hmm…I have a few ideas." The woman chuckled, a grin across her face.

 _Chimera's eyes widened slightly and cheeks blushed._

"Something to…thank you…for your service." The lady chuckled, a grin on her face.

 _(The next day, master bedroom)_

 _Drew awoke from a long, passionate night. President Madison chuckled as she dragged her nails up his chest._

"I certainly won't miss my husband." She chuckled, a wicked smile across her face.

 _Drew blushed at this._

"T-Thanks." The shapeshifter gulped.

"Glad we could come to an understanding. I don't have any business for a few hours…so…c'mere." The woman chuckled, pulling Drew into a passionate kiss.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, sorry for the late update.)**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**(Sorry for the late update y'all, things have been busy for me lately. I'm probably gonna take some time after this is uploaded to catch up on others' stories.)**_

 **gemm1mt: Probably shouldn't included that, don't know what the hell I was thinking.**

 **Chapter 14: Something Peculiar**

 _(Metropolis, a few days later)_

 _Superman is flying through his beloved city. Waving and smiling to/at the people who cheered his name on the streets below him. He suddenly heard a terrible cacophony of sounds. The kryptonian surged through the air to the origin of the sounds. Suddenly a truck flew towards him. Superman dodged to the side and caught the vehicle with his right hand. Gently he lowered it to the ground then flew to where he believed the truck came from, since several people ran away screaming from the area. As he carefully landed on a sidewalk he saw a man in a long coat and hat on had his back turned to him._

"Excuse me. Sir? Are you ok? What was the cause of-" Superman started to say.

"Hello, Superman." The man interrupted him as he turned around, tearing off a false face revealing a metal head and opened the coat revealing kryptonite tightly locked in a metal container yet partly exposed.

"Metallo!" Superman half gasped, half grunted.

"Correct. Rah!" The metallic supervillain chuckled then growled as he threw a punch.

 _The blow landed, Metallo's fist slamming into the hero's chest sending him flying back and smashing into a car. Superman groaned from the hit and the radiating effects of the kryptonite. But something else was going on._

"Ugh, you're…you're stronger than normal, Metallo." Superman groaned, struggling to get up.

"Well, let's say I've been blessed." Metallo chuckled, throwing off his coat and hat then punched his right metallic hand into his left metallic palm.

"You won't win." Superman grunted, back on his feet.

"We'll see about that." Metallo chuckled then jogged forward.

 _Superman flew forward, throwing a punch. Metallo caught it with his right hand then jabbed with his left hand. The blow hit the kryptonian's chest, knocking him backwards and reeling off the car this time. The people gasped and screamed, some running away while others recorded the sight._

"Everyone! Run! Go! Get out of here!" Superman cried out, to which the people did except for one man who lingered watching the event.

 _Superman raced forward, slamming his right fist into Metallo's face, sending the villain smashing into a wall. Metallo grunted as he pulled himself out of the cracks in the building. Superman started to walked towards him._

"Ok…let's try THIS THEN!" Metallo grunted the snarled as a beam of energy surged towards Superman which originated from the kryptonite in his chest.

 _Superman had raced forward as soon as Metallo blasted the energy, which slammed into the kryptonian. The hero cried out in pain as he was forced back and clattering to the ground. Superman groaned in pain, barely able to pick himself off the ground. Metallo walked over to him, standing over him._

"H-How?" Superman groaned in pain.

"Call it a…gift from god." Metallo chuckled.

 _The kryptonite in his chest began shining again, Superman realizing it was going to be another beam. To his shock and confusion, the energy started building up to be a larger blast. Around the kryptonite, the hero thought he was small red flames dance around the mineral. His eyes widened in shock and fear._

"Good riddance you damn bast-" Metallo started to say until he was suddenly sent flying into and through a building.

"Kal! Are you ok?!" A feminine voice gasped.

 _Superman groaned as he looked up to she his cousin, Supergirl kneeling beside him._

"Kara? You…You have to get out of here…Metallo…something." Superman groaned.

"I'm not leaving you, little cousin. Besides, did you think I came alone?" Supergirl replied.

 _The Man of Steel turned to see Chaos Chimera standing in the street._

"Him?" Superman gasped yet growled.

"We were the first to respond, there weren't many in the Watchtower at the time. We got the alert as soon as social media started spreading your fight." Supergirl replied.

"Great." Superman groaned.

 _Metallo grunted in irritation as he climbed through the hole in wall. The ninja rushed forward, as did Metallo. Chaos Chimera lunged forward, his right fight instantly slamming into the villain's face. Metallo growled as he dropped to the ground, but quickly swung back with his right fist. Chaos Chimera caught the blow with his right hand then swiftly jabbed Metallo's face with his left. Metallo skidded across the ground after the blow landed._

"Get him out of here. I'll take care of Metallo!" Chaos Chimera grunted, not taking his eyes off the metallic villain.

"No, we can't go…Chimera…will kill him." Superman groaned.

 _The two turned to see Chaos Chimera dodged a punch from Metallo then swiftly threw one in return, the blow sweetly hitting the villain's metal jaw. The metallic villain stumbled back a bit, but quickly threw another punch. The ninja pushed the attack aside with his left hand then swiftly thrust a Tiger Claw Strike towards Metallo's face. The blow sent him stumbled back._

"You'll pay for that, you animal." Metallo snarled, regaining his balance then rushed forward, his hands morphing into long metallic spikes.

 _Chaos Chimera's claws extruded from his gauntlets. He blocked the strike from one then parried the strike from another. The ninja pushed aside one spike then thrust forward with his other claws towards the villain's kryptonite heart. However, he heard a whooshing sound to his side. He suddenly found himself slammed against the car Metallo bashed Superman into. His sight soon found the reason way: Supergirl pinning him to the car with a furious look on her face._

"Enough! How could possibly believe that was the right thing to do! You were going to kill him!" Supergirl growled, blue eyes sending daggers at the ninja.

 _Chaos Chimera growled softly in response. Out of the corner of one of his eyes he thought he saw a man watching the event. But something else caught his attention._

"My cousin has been fighting for what's right on this planet for years! We are supposed to inspire hope in the people. To kill is to betray that goal, it makes us no better than those who seek to destroy that dream. You are no better than the monster-" Supergirl snarled, not realizing her grip was weaker as she started to feel slightly dizzy.

"Get back!" Chaos Chimera cried out, pushing Supergirl to the right.

"You sick bastar-*Gasps*" Supergirl hissed then stopped when she tuned to glare at the ninja, her hands instantly covering her mouth in surprise once seeing the ninja.

 _Chaos Chimera is clutching Metallo's right arm, the spike having impaled him, the forearm seemingly glowing with a dim red light. The spike was dripping with the shapeshifter's blood on both sides. The ninja tried to reach for the villain and tried to move closer, his body slowly moving towards the villain, but the spike held him almost in place. His furious eyes glared at Metallo._

"Damn you!" Metallo grunted in frustration.

 _His other spike morphed back into a hand, which motioned to grab Chaos Chimera's shoulder. Supergirl flew forward, and fists forward. But the aura of the kryptonite instantly slowed her speed and she groaned in pain. Metallo's left hand quickly snatched her throat, his grip tightening. Supergirl grunted in surprise and pain, her hands trying to pry his hand away._

"No…kill me…not her." Chaos Chimera gasped, his voice pleading.

"Oh, I think I'll take both of…huh?" Metallo scoffed, but grunted in confusion when he thought he heard something.

 _His gaze moved upwards and his glowing, metallic eyes brighten in surprise. A fierce, feminine war cry split the air as its owner fell down towards Metallo. The villain found himself on the ground after a powerful, vicious punch. Both of his arms were no longer locked onto or in his foes, but free from them. His right spike turned back into a hand. He looked up to see Wonder Woman standing before him, fists clenched and teeth bared. Behind her he saw Chaos Chimera trying to help Supergirl off the ground, Superman hurrying over to see his cousin._

"You coward!" Wonder Woman snarled, picking up Metallo around his throat and lifted him in the air.

"Bitch!" Metallo snarled, punching her.

"Ah!" Wonder Woman grunted in pain, but her grip still held.

 _She snarled as she smashed her fist into his chest then across his face. Her eyes caught a glimpse of red flames dancing around one of his fists like a spectral aura for a moment or two. Metallo threw another fist forward, but she caught the fist. Metallo growled and tried to apply more force to his fist, and the weight behind it increased. Wonder Woman pushed his fist aside then swiftly threw another punch and quickly turned and grabbed his face then smashed him back to the ground. She quickly tied him up with her lasso. The metallic villain struggled for a bit trying to free himself, but he eventually submitted. Wonder Woman grunted as she scoffed at him. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a man from a distance. He was tall, with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a smug smirk across his face. The amazon eyes lit with surprise and she was about to say something._

"Diana!" A voice called from behind her.

 _She turned to see Superman motioning for her to come over towards him, Supergirl, and Chaos Chimera. Supergirl's throat was very red with definite marks as her hands rubbed them. Chaos Chimera's right hand was over where the villain's spike had impaled him, the gauntlet painted in the dark color of his blood. He was standing, but he was unsure in his footing. Wonder Woman turned back around and the man was gone. She then hurried towards the others._

 _(The Watchtower, a few hours later)_

 _The League and team had gathered at the behest of Wonder Woman._

"I felt a sinister power about Metallo, something I haven't felt in…" Wonder Woman recounted, her voice a mix of emotions.

"Just because Metallo was supporting a new system doesn't mean it's cause for too much concern. We have larger problems, Diana." Batman grunted, his voice emotionless.

"No, this wasn't something technological advancement, Batman. This seemed…mystical." Wonder Woman scoffed, unamused by Batman's comment.

"Magic? Despite your obvious alarm with Metallo, your worries don't necessarily conclude magic is involved." Batman replied.

"Chaos Chimera's wound isn't healing as quickly as normal. When he took a bullet for you in Gotham, you explained the wound healed quickly. Metallo's attack caused more lasting damage." Wonder Woman grunted, arms crossing, further enforcing her displeasure.

"Metallo's strength…it seemed greater than usual, I don't understand why…but I felt something off about it." Superman added.

"Enough, we can't put forth anything useful to something like this. The threat of Apokolips is the issue we must deal with now. Metallo is locked away, secure in Metropolis." The Caped Crusader stated, standing up and eyes narrowed in further seriousness.

"Believe what you will, Batman. This stinks of something I wished I'd never sense again. I must return to Themyscira. I must consult with my people; I feel something terrible on the horizon. I will return as soon as I can." Wonder Woman said.

"We need you here. In order to maintain stability here, every League member needs to be within communication range." Batman ordered.

"I understand; I know this is a bad time. But this is important. Now, I'll contact you as soon as possible." Wonder Woman grunted in response then walked away.

 _Batman's eyes narrowed in annoyance as she walked away._

 _(Former Mt. Justice, several minutes later)_

 _Wonder Woman had decided to take a few moments to compose herself in a secluded location, gather her thoughts._

"Dear Hera, I feel something truly terrible nearing." Wonder Woman sighed.

 _There was rustling in the woods beside her, and she turned to see Chaos Chimera walking towards her, holding his bandaged chest._

"Drew! You should be resting!" Wonder Woman scolded.

"I just wished to see you off." Chaos Chimera grunted in reply.

 _She sighed then smiled. The amazon putting a calming hand on his shoulder._

"You're sweet, Drew. Now, go back to the Watchtower and rest." Wonder Woman chuckled, a warm smile on her face.

 _The ninja blushed under his mask, but nodded._

"Stay…safe." Chaos Chimera stammered nervously.

"I will." Wonder Woman chuckled.

 _The shapeshifter nodded and walked off back through the woods. Wonder Woman sighed then flew into the air. A moment later the man from earlier suddenly appeared from the woods._

"Ah, Diana. It's a pity things will come to such an end soon. I will see you soon…sister." The man chuckled sinisterly then disappeared in a burning flame, leaving no trace of his presence.

 _From another tree line, Chaos Chimera watched. He had sensed something peculiar, though he wasn't sure what it was. His eyes narrowed with anger at where the unknown man had stood._

'I have to warn her.' The ninja grunted in his mind.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, sorry for the late update.)**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**(Here's the next chapter y'all, hope you enjoy the update.)**_

 **Chapter 15: Delivering the Warning**

 _(Former Mt. Justice, a few moments)_

 _Chaos Chimera pressed the area of side of his head, activating his comm by pushing a button directly under the mask._

"This is Chaos Chimera. Does anyone read me?" The ninja grunted over the comm.

"This is Batgirl. What's going on?" Batgirl replied.

"I fear Wonder Woman is in danger. A man in Metropolis watching the fight against Metallo was just here. He disappeared in a flame. He called her 'sister' before disappearing." Chaos Chimera elaborated.

"She is headed to her island home. I don't know if I'll be able to contact her before she gets back. Communications don't connect there. We will have to wait till she gets back. Hopefully she'll be ok." Batgirl responded, a bit of surprise in her voice.

"No time. I have to catch her and warn her myself." Chaos Chimera replied.

"What? Do be foolish." Batgirl grunted in response.

"Just call me a fool then. Chaos Chimera out." Chaos Chimera grunted in reply then pushed the button again.

 _Chaos Chimera inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly. He changed into a black peregrine falcon then took off after the Amazon heroine. The change had been painful, but that didn't concern the shapeshifter. At the moment he was concerned with warning Wonder Woman._

 _(The Mediterranean Sea, several hours later)_

 _Chaos Chimera could see Wonder Woman flying a great distance away. His injury had weakened him greater than any he's ever had, but he needed to get to Wonder Woman. Eventually she disappeared from his sight._

'Hell, she must've gotten to the island.' Chaos Chimera muttered in his mind.

 _His eyes started getting heavy, but he shook his head in frustration. He saw a tiny island just below him. The shapeshifter flew down and landed on it. Chaos Chimera changed back to his human form, groaning some after the transformation._

'Damn it…come on, Drew, you stupid bastard. Focus.' The shapeshifter growled in his mind.

 _The ninja then moved into the Lotus position, meditating slowly. Concentrating on the spiritual flow of his surroundings, he eventually felt something strange. The feeling was sort of familiar, it felt kind of like the energy of Metallo's oddly powered up limb. Wonder Woman's explanation that it was infused with magic which caused Drew's lingering injury. After a few minutes of meditating, he believed her felt the trail of the mystic energy. He then ended his meditation._

'Ok...let's see…if I did find it.' He gasped in his mind.

 _The shapeshifter jumped into the air and changed into a black great white shark. He swam through the water, trying to follow the mystic energy he sensed. The shapeshifter closed his eyes, trying to focus on the energy and followed it. Using his highly sensitive nose he also navigated through the water by smell. Suddenly he felt something come over him, the feeling he sensed during his meditation. Chaos Chimera opened his eyes and saw the under part of a large island._

'Wow…I...found it…No, focus Drew…gotta find her.' The shapeshifter gasped in his mind.

 _He dived down somewhat into the water, then quickly turned up and jetted towards the surface. Chaos Chimera leapt into the air and transformed into a black owl. He screeched slightly in pain then looked upon quite a sight: a beautiful, lush island before him. Chaos Chimera flew into the jungle of the island and landed on a branch. He changed back into human form. The ninja grumbled in pain stretched out his arms._

'Damn it. That magic is messing me up.' The ninja grumbled in his mind.

 _He growled under his breath as he leapt through the trees. Suddenly something flew towards the ninja, but one of the ninja's gauntlets caught it in midair. He knew what it was instantly before he looked at it, as the familiar sound of an arrow whizzing through the air was unmistakable. He realized the archer in question had shot at him based on sound, for the foliage of the trees obscured him from view._

"(Did you get it?)" A feminine voice asked in a dialect the ninja didn't recognize.

"(I heard no grunt or yelp in pain. I'm not sure. There are no beasts on the island that moves through the trees, even more so like that. It seems injured though, the way it's moving isn't truly fluid.)" Another feminine voice answered.

"(Let us go see.)" The first voice replied.

 _Chaos Chimera sighed in defeat. He originally hoped to use stealth to find Wonder Woman, giver her the warning, then leave as to not disturb the island and its inhabitants. But because of his injury, he couldn't move as silently as he usually can._

'Best get this over with.' The ninja sighed in his mind.

 _He leapt down from the branch, landing on the ground. One hand landing with the feet and the other holding the arrow out to the side._

"(Who are you, trespasser?!)" One of the voices growled.

"(How dare you intrude on our home!)" The second voice snarled.

 _The ninja looked up to see the owners of the voices. He blushed when he saw the two beautiful women, one blonde and one brunette, in short cloth dresses, with straps of leather holding quivers on their back and belts across their waists holding scabbards with swords held in them. Both hold a bow up towards him, each with an arrow aimed threateningly at the ninja. Chaos Chimera slowly lowered the arrow he held to the ground then held both of his gauntlets up towards them. He slowly stood up._

"I mean no harm." Chaos Chimera said.

"English? American?" The brunette asked in clear English.

"Who are you?" The blonde grunted afterwards in clear English also.

 _Chaos Chimera realized Wonder Woman likely had taught her people the modern language, possibly._

"No one important. Your princess is in danger." Chaos Chimera responded.

"How do we know you are not the one who is intent upon harming her?" The blonde hissed in retort.

"I have no desire to harm her, ever." The ninja replied.

"Let us take him to her majesty, the Lasso will decide the truth." The brunette grunted, eyes not straying from the shapeshifter.

"Works with me." Chaos Chimera sighed.

 _The two women led the shapeshifter away, standing behind him with their armed bows aimed at him._

 _(Palace of Themyscira, several minutes later)_

 _Chaos Chimera stood before the throne of the ruler of the island. The hall shone with light. On either side, dozens of beautiful, armed women stood staring at the ninja. The columns all stood at least 30 feet tall each. The ceiling depicted art of Amazon history: fighting, meetings with the gods, etc. Below him are pristine marble floors. The interior of the palace truly exceeded the classical Greek architecture from ancient times. The throne was above a small set of stairs. It is a mix of marble and gold, the arms of the throne ending to form the snarling heads of two gold lionesses. Sitting upon the throne is a beautiful, regal woman. Her snarling face defined her high cheek bones and tanned Mediterranean toned skin which shone with her sea blue eyes. Her mane of golden blonde hair adorned with a golden jeweled crown. A long white, silk dress adorned with various jewels defined her fit hourglass form._

"I am Hippolyta, Queen of Themyscira. Why do you seek my daughter? Who are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm just here to deliver a message…then I'll leave y'all the hell alone." Chaos Chimera answered.

"Do you speak to me with disrespect?" Hippolyta grunted.

"No ma'am. I'm just tired from getting here." Chaos Chimera responded.

"My soldiers said you are injured, yet you made it here?" Hippolyta snorted in response.

 _Chaos Chimera sighed. He got onto one knee and lowered his head in respect._

"Your majesty, I mean no disrespect to you, your daughter, your people, or this island. I have come to warn Diana…I believe she is in danger." Chaos Chimera stated.

 _The women in the hall began whispered and snarled to one another about the shapeshifter's words._

"Is that so?" Queen Hippolyta scoffed.

"DREW?!" A familiar, angry voice bellowed.

 _He didn't look up, but heard Wonder Woman approach to stand beside her mother._

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?!" Wonder Woman grunted in shock and worry.

"Your highness, you are in danger. When you left for here, a man that was present during the battle with the one who injured me…was there where you flew off from. He spoke of something that foreshadowed something terrible…and disappeared in a flame." Chaos Chimera responded, keeping his respectful tone.

"Diana, use the Lasso. Do not move, boy. My warriors will fill you with arrows if you do anything that I do not like." Hippolyta ordered.

 _Chaos Chimera growled under his breath, but nodded. Wonder Woman sighed as she approached the shapeshifter and wrapped him up with the lasso._

"Speak the truth." Hippolyta commanded.

"I am." Chaos Chimera replied.

 _The women in the hall gasped and spoke out in surprise. Hippolyta raised one and, quieting the crowd._

"Is there anything else?" Hippolyta asked, her voice slightly softer.

 _The ninja raised his head, his emerald green eyes filled with worry as the met Diana's eyes._

"He called you: 'sister'." Chaos Chimera added.

 _Wonder Woman's eyes shut tightly and she grimaced. The women looked to her then their queen._

"Ares." Hippolyta snarled, eyes narrowed with anger.

 **To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 16

_**(Here's the next update y'all. Hope this chapter is enjoyable.)**_

 **gemm1mt: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 16: A Familiar Feeling**

 _(Themyscira, a few days later)_

 _Drew slept in a spare room the Queen had found, it wasn't very large. His wound and the travelling he did had him out for a few days. He apparently had been kept far from the Amazons, for he didn't sense them in the immediate area. The Queen still had reservations about the young man, despite the Lasso revealing the truth. He growled under his breath as he got off the bed. The mattress and pillow were ok, but he had a hard time resting. He had taken his gear off, now just robed in a black shirt and pants. As he walked out the door, no one was present in the hallway. As he walked through the hallway, he looked upon ancient pottery and architecture yet they are pristine in their quality. He eventually made his way outside, the dusk sky coated in its graying hue. A few guards were positioned at either side of the entrance to the hallway._

"Pardon me, where is your princess? I just wish to give my farewell before leaving." The young man asked.

"She is currently speaking with her mother, in private. You will have to wait…or you could leave." One of the guards replied.

 _Drew grumbled under his breath._

"Thanks…I guess." The young man grunted.

 _Drew heard the familiar sound of his stomach growling. The guards started to roll their eyes, until they heard another kind of growling. Their eyes stared at Drew's snarling face, his canine fangs bared. The guards slowly moved their weapons._

"Sorry…just…I was growling at myself. I don't mean to intrude…but...do you all have anything to eat around here?" Drew grunted.

"We have been feasting for the princess's return, but we do not have any left." One of the guards replied.

"Wonderful…seems I don't have much else choice. What kind of wild animals are there on this island?" Drew asked.

"Several, mostly game animals: wild boar and deer are the most abundant." The other guard answered.

"Thanks." Drew replied then began walking forward.

"You are to weak to stalk game, and you have no weapon." One of the guards grunted in confusion.

"I guess your princess didn't tell you much about me, that's ok. If I don't get back before that meeting is over with, tell Diana I went hunting." Drew replied.

 _He shifted into his wolf form. The guards were surprised to see the young man turn into a beast. The shapeshifter rushed into the forest._

 _(Woods of Themyscira, several minutes later)_

 _Drew carefully made his way through the brush, on the trail of prey. He had caught the scent of a buck, but he wasn't sure. Before the League and team found him, he sometimes hunted in the wildernesses across the United States to survive. Deer, boar, bird, and fish were his usual prey. Since being an official vigilante, he hadn't hunted in a long time. He had gotten rusty, but a familiar feeling helped him get things back on track. Carefully moving through the brush, he found a large red deer buck. The animal is grazing on some grass about 10 or more yards away._

'Ok, let's do this.' Drew grunted in his mind.

 _The shapeshifter leapt from the brush towards the buck. The deer bolted when the predator was about five yards away. Drew pursued the buck for a few minutes, moving through the dense woods. The shapeshifter felt something overcome him that he hadn't felt in awhile, but he never had been able to understood what it was. Soon the buck found himself on a grassy cliff and thick woods behind him. As he turned, the green eyes of its hunters emerged from the shadows of the woods. The predator materialized from the shadows, tongue slightly rolled out, panting from the chase. Hungry and still slightly injured wasn't helping his stamina. The buck bleated slightly and grunted, lowering its antlers hesitantly. It recognized a predator as the shapeshifter taking the form of a large timber wolf qualified._

'To the end then. I respect that.' The shapeshifter thought, nodding his large head.

 _The deer charged forward yet something about its behavior, along with every other prey animal Drew had hunted made him curious about them. But that wasn't what concerned him. He snarled as he leapt forward, his jaws latching around the buck's neck._

 _(Amazonian area of Themyscira, a few minutes ago)_

 _Diana and her mother had exited the council chambers of their civilization. The other Amazons moved to hear their counsel about the news delivered by the shapeshifter._

"Amazons! Fortify the island! Prepare the armaments! Armor! Weapons! Get the horses ready in case we need them!" Queen Hippolyta ordered, her voice ringing out like a lioness's roar.

"Mother! We should help Drew heal! He can help us!" Diana stated.

"No. We don't need men to defend our island. Besides, we cannot spend time on an injured boy. You haven't even told us much of what he can 'do'. Since he was attacked by one who bared Ares's mark, he won't be of much help." Queen Hippolyta replied.

"Mother, please he-wait…where is Drew?" Diana grunted.

"He left your highness…to go...hunting…" One of the guards that Drew had talked to earlier replied.

"Hunting?" Diana asked.

 _Before the guard or the other, who stood beside her, could saying anything a howl called out from the woods. They all turned instantly, looking towards the woods and the full moon in the sky above them._

 _(Woods of Themyscira, several minutes later)_

 _A band of the Amazons on horseback rode through the forest, torches lighting their way._

"My queen, princess! Something broke the brush ahead! A trail leads to one of the cliffs of the island." One of the Amazons said.

 _They followed the trail till they came upon the cliff. They found a large, black wolf standing over a red buck, painted by the aura of the moon. His jaws are painted in the buck's blood. The predator's luminous green eyes fell upon the Amazons, who gasped at it haunting gaze._

"Great Hera. This is him?" Queen Hippolyta said, a bit aghast at the scene.

"Yes, he is a shapeshifter, mother. It seems he's feeling better. Mother, he can help." Diana replied.

"Very well." Queen Hippolyta sighed.

 _Diana nodded. The shapeshifter turned his head to the side in curiosity._

"…Shapeshifter, you are welcome to stay on our island if you help us in the battle to come." The queen said, her voice lingering with slight unsurety of the situation.

 _Drew nodded his head in understanding._

"We head back now, sisters. Your…friend will return when he wishes. He will need to train, for when Ares comes…he will bring Tartarus with him, daughter." Queen Hippolyta ordered.

 _The Amazons, except for Diana, rode back into the woods. She looked at the shapeshifter, who nodded in return. The Amazonian princess rode back into the forest. The shapeshifter lifted his head and let out another howl, the primal sound echoing through the forests and night._

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Oh, I changed Drew's wolf form size to make it a bit less crazy. Sorry for the lack of continuity…and if this chapter was a bit awkward, it'll have greater meaning later.)**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**(Sorry for the late update y'all, hope it's good. Also, apologies if I'm incorrect on my Ancient Greek Architecture, please tell me if I'm wrong.)**_

 **gemm1mt: You…uh…probably should've said that another way. I just realized that I was so excited when I started this saga I didn't pay close enough attention to what I was doing. I'm trying to rectify that.**

 **Chapter 17: Proof by Combat**

 _(Themyscira, the next day)_

 _Drew lounged on top of one the long stone horizontal forms held up by a few pillars in the form of a melanistic leopard. He watched several of the Amazons training in full armor and gear in a large Amphitheatre below him, several steps of seating circling around the almost football field sized sandy arena at the Amphitheatre's heart. His keen eyes studied the armored and armed women, going head to head with one another as they traded blows as they trained. The Amazons were still perplexed by a young man who could turn into beasts, but not as greatly as the average joe. Drew reasoned it was because of the magic Diana's people lived with, there was no doubt in his mind they had encountered shapeshifter before…they just didn't expect him to be one. Diana and her mother stood watching the women training. The queen wanted the shapeshifter to get a visual of how her warriors fought and a glimpse of the ferocity needed in the inevitable battle._

"Boy!" Queen Hippolyta called out.

 _The warrior women in the arena suddenly stopped fighting and looked up. The queen and princess turned around and looked up. The shapeshifter dropped to the ground, landing on his paws. He walked down the steps in his black panther form. As he approached the royalty of the Amazons a few steps away, he shifted to his human form. The shadowy transformation seemed to almost stay as he stood in his ninjutsu garb._

"Your majesties." The ninja said.

"Let us see what you can do when you are not in the form of a beast." Queen Hippolyta said, her voice as rough as the stones that formed the Amphitheatre.

 _Chaos Chimera nodded in understanding. He walked past them and down to the arena. The warrior women looked at him and then at one another in confusion._

"So…uhh…who is going to be my opponent?" Chaos Chimera asked, turning around to look at the queen.

"Artemis!" Queen Hippolyta called out.

 _The women separated and walked up to sit in the stands of the Amphitheatre. He heard some of the sand swaying then he turned around. The ninja blushed under his mask. The beautiful woman that stood before him is as tall as Wonder Woman and had her physical build as well standing in black and red armor. Her long fiery red hair is held in a pony tail that flies to below her waist as well as the bangs falling to either side of her face hiding part of the red dome less Corinthian-like helmet with a yellow star at its center. Her black and red breastplate had a metal plated skirt connected to the cuirass by a thick leather with metal platting belt. Her red greaves clasped around her long muscular legs and her red sabatons stood firm in the sand. Her red arm guards clasped the part of her arms from below the elbows to her wrists. Leather wrappings are strapped on her hands almost like a training boxer's. In one hand she holds a hoplite shield with the insignia of a standing lioness roaring to the heavens. In the other she holds a doru spear and at her waist, another leather belt holds a scabbard which has a xiphos sword sit within it._

"She will teach prepare you personally for battle. Our sisters will see what this 'ninja' as my daughter calls you, can do. Artemis is one of our finest warriors and has fought with us in our revolution thousands of years ago before we settled here. She will test you, to see if you are ready to fight with us." Queen Hippolyta stated.

 _The ninja turned his head and nodded to her. He turned to look back at the woman called Artemis._

"Diana tells us you have spirit and skill." The Amazon, Artemis said, her voice is as exotic and powerful as her sisters'.

"I hope to honor her praise." Chaos Chimera replied.

"*Chuckles* Let us see, boy." Artemis replied, a smirk on her face.

"Begin!" Queen Hippolyta ordered.

 _Chaos Chimera placed his right fist into his left open palm then bowed to the Amazon. Artemis raised an eyebrow in curiosity then slowly nodded her head. The ninja stood up after that, both hands lowering to either side of him. The claws in his gauntlets extruded and the Amazons eyed them with curiosity. Artemis began jogging forward and the ninja walked forward. The Amazon leapt forward, lunging with her spear. The ninja twisted to the side and bent his upper body down, ducking the spear. He quickly turned to the side, twisting around. The Amazon quickly slashed to the side with her spear, but the ninja had leapt over it while kicking out with his right leg. His armored foot slammed into the Amazon's shield and sent her toppling backwards. However, Artemis planted the blunt end of the spear into the ground halting her from falling to the ground. The ninja took a step back, to which the warrior was surprised at along with the others._

'What is he doing?' Artemis grunted in her mind.

 _The Amazon growled as she lunged forward, her spear thrusting forward. The ninja's left claws blocked the bladed end of the spear then pushed it aside. Chaos Chimera swiftly flipped around in the air sideways with his left foot slamming into the hoplite shield in an arc. Artemis twisted with the momentum and jabbed forward with her spear. Chaos Chimera was cut at the side of his neck, the fabric torn open as the blade cut through it, the blade was stained red with Drew's blood. The Amazon's attack only left a scratch, but the blood was plain to see on her spear. Her sisters cheered and Artemis grinned at the boy. The cut on the ninja's neck instantly healed, to which Artemis's eyes widened in surprise suddenly._

"(Come on, Artemis!)" One of the Amazons from the crowd cried out in their language.

"(Show him the Amazonian way!)" Another called out.

 _Artemis's eyes narrowed in focus, her vision focused on the glowing eyes of the ninja. The Amazon rushed forward and thrust her spear forward. The ninja slashed the blade to the side with his right claws then slashed the shield with his left claws, leaving three scratch marks across the shield._

"Come on!" Artemis bellowed, slamming her spear against the shield.

 _The ninja nodded then rushed forward. His speed surprised the Amazons, seemingly clearing the distance in a heartbeat as his right claws slashed forward, cutting the bladed end of the spear into pieces. Artemis growled as she slammed the shield into the ninja's face, sending him tumbling back a few steps. She pulled out her xiphos sword and lunged with the blade. The ninja caught the blade with his gauntlets, the claws pointing skyward. The Amazons gasped in surprise, but Artemis growled as she pulled back her sword then lunged forward. She head-butted the ninja, her helmet making contact with the ninja's masked forehead. The ninja stumbled back for a moment or two, but regained his footing. The Amazon warrior stood tall, her sword in hand and shield before her, with her eyes focused ferociously at the ninja. His own eyes narrowing back at her. They readied to race towards each other._

"Enough!" Queen Hippolyta called out.

 _The warriors looked at her, as did the crowd._

"It seems…this one is good enough to stand beside us." Queen Hippolyta stated, surprising herself along with Artemis.

"My queen! We haven't finished-" Artemis grunted in response.

"I have seen enough. My daughter's testimony as well as this event have proven his skill as a warrior. While he isn't as lethal as you are sister, he can stand side by side with us for what is tome come." Queen Hippolyta interjected.

 _Diana smiled, nodding to the ninja. The ninja extruded his claws then bowed to the queen and princess then turned to bow to Artemis. The warrior woman was still in her fighting stance, still wanting to battle with the boy. But she relented._

"It seems you are fortunate, boy." Artemis grunted.

"If it's any comfort, I'm sure you would have beaten me if this had continued." The ninja replied.

"Hmph, well, at least you aren't a fool." Artemis grunted, but with a smirk on her face directed at the ninja.

 _The ninja felt his cheeks burning at this, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Artemis chuckled as she walked away as the crowd left. Diana and her mother walked down to talk with the ninja._

"I must admit; it was impressive that you were able to fight as long as you did against Artemis." Queen Hippolyta said.

"If you can call that fighting. She had me beat at every turn. She was incredible." The ninja responded.

 _The queen couldn't help but smile at that._

"Your respect for us honors us. The Lasso of Truth and what I just witnessed proves your worth as an ally." Queen Hippolyta.

"Thank you, your majesty." The ninja replied.

 _He took off his mask and examined the cut._

"Gonna have to fix this again." Drew sighed.

"I shall leave you to repairing your uniform. Diana, return to me in awhile. I must discuss something with you." Queen Hippolyta said.

"Yes, mother." Diana responded.

 _Queen Hippolyta walked away._

"You fought well." Diana chuckled.

"Hardly." Drew chuckled in reply.

 _Diana laughed at this._

"May I ask if you have any idea of what your mother referred to?" Drew asked.

"That is between my mother and I. Perhaps later you shall know, but not now." Diana responded.

 _Drew nodded in response._

"I sense that battle shall soon be upon us. Prepare yourself for what is to come. I wish to see you again after it is done." Diana said, placing a calm yet firm hand on Drew's shoulder.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Drew gulped nervously, his cheeks burning crimson.

 _Diana smirked and winked at him before flying off._

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, sorry for the wait.)**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**(Here's the next update y'all. Hope it's good. I'm afraid getting to one of the central pieces of this book will take a bit more time and a few more chapters than I thought, sorry.)**_

 **gemm1mt: Yeah…**

 **Chapter 18: In the Catacombs**

 _(Themyscira, Palace of Themyscira, the next day)_

 _Drew stood against one of the pillars of the throne room, in his lounging attire. Diana stood at the bottom of the steps leading up to the island's throne, where her mother currently sits._

"Ares will gather an army of evil men and monsters, bringing them to our home. He's always sought terror and bloodshed throughout the world. With whatever nightmarish forces he brings with him, we must be ready. Diana, I have something you must do that you did before that…I did not intend to happen." Queen Hippolyta grunted in frustration.

"Mother, are you certain. They won't-" Diana started to say.

"They will do what needs to be done, even if what happened last time during our encounter must happen again." Queen Hippolyta interjected.

 _Diana partially grinned then nodded in understanding. She began walking away._

"What of Drew?" Diana asked.

 _The shapeshifter turned to look at the Amazon princess then his attention went to her mother._

"He shall remain here, there is something that I must show him. It is one the lies in the catacombs." Queen Hippolyta answered.

"Are you certain, mother?" Diana asked.

"I am. Go and don't delay." Queen Hippolyta answered.

 _Diana nodded and continued to walk away. Drew started to walk towards her._

"Boy." Queen Hippolyta grunted.

 _The shapeshifter turned to look at the queen, who got off her throne and began walking down the steps._

"Go with her, Drew. There is more for you to learn. I'll be back." Diana said then walked away.

 _Drew watched her walk away then turned to the queen._

"Follow me." The queen said.

 _Drew followed her out of the throne room and to another part of the island. They walked for several minutes until they entered a secluded building, one that appeared far less unkept than the others on the island except for apparent steel bars that were implanted in the door._

"You going to lock me up, your majesty?" Drew grumbled, fangs slightly showing.

"Calm yourself, that is not what this is. And don't ever bare your teeth at me." Queen Hippolyta grunted in reply.

"I'm not. I've just been in cages before and that looks like one. It gives me bad feelings." Drew sighed, his voice softening.

 _Queen Hippolyta's hard eyes softened slightly._

"Diana told me recently of your past…I love my daughter, far more than you could imagine. Fathers…I can't speak for…men have always…nevertheless, your mother's lack of love troubles me greatly…a child…" Queen Hippolyta stammered, her voice unsure.

"Perhaps it's best not to speak of it. It's…not a good story." Drew sighed, his voice and eyes filling with hard to conceal despair.

 _The queen sighed and nodded. They moved to the door. Drew saw the bars held in place by locks, which he then took out then opened the door. He stood to the sighed and motioned a hand for the queen to go first. Queen Hippolyta sighed as she walked past him into the building and Drew followed. In the building it was dark yet along the wall are containers for lit torches, one which Hippolyta grabbed. There is a set of stairs that goes down which the two walked. Not long after they came upon a large room which was partially lit by several torches. They illuminated an ancient cell, with someone inside._

"Hippolyta, to what do I owe this 'honor'?" The imprisoned individual asked, her voice as smooth as velvet and an underlying sultry tone.

"Circe, do not trifle with me, witch. I have no doubt you have sense what surrounds Themyscira." Queen Hippolyta growled.

 _Drew's eyes looked at the queen with confusion and disapproval. The clanging of chains was heard as the woman in a ragged dress bound in steel chains around her wrists and ankles with chains linked to bars on the wall behind her while she moved into the light of the torches' fire. She stood as tall as the queen as well as having a similar toned, hourglass figure. Circe's long hair is a deep red with purple tints through shades with her long flowing hair. The irises of her eyes are a stunning violet. Her skin was flawless and of a similar tone like the queen's. Her beauty rivaled the queen's and her daughter's. Her lips and teeth moved into a grin as her eyes fell upon Drew._

"And who is this handsome creature? A new suitor?" Circe chuckled.

"Answer me, Circe." Queen Hippolyta growled.

 _Drew just blushed._

"If you're going to be so dramatic about it…fine. I have sensed it…despite these chains made by your Amazonian magic…I sense Ares coming. He will make his move soon." Circe sighed, bored with the situation.

"His power is greater than his last assault?" Queen Hippolyta asked.

"Yes, your highness." Circe scoffed.

"Witch-" Queen Hippolyta snarled, walking towards the cell while starting to unsheathe the blade within the scabbard tied to her waist.

 _Drew blocked her path._

"She's defenseless your majesty." Drew warned.

"Hardly, despite the mystic chains that keep her from using her sorcery, Circe's tongue is a sharp as a serpent's fangs." Queen Hippolyta grunted, scoffing at the shapeshifter's words.

"What do you mean?" Drew grunted in confusion.

"Circe is an ancient, immortal sorceress, who has the rather unfortunate impulse to turn people into animals. We locked her here to rot, but her magic is quite powerful. She can sense other magic while not being able to use her own." Queen Hippolyta explained.

"Oh my dear, Hippolyta, do go on." Circe chuckled.

"Then perhaps she could help in the fight." Drew stated.

"You would trust this, witch?" Queen Hippolyta growled in response.

"If Ares is coming to undoubtedly slaughter your sisters with a force greater than you've ever faced before, her power will be needed. I know the Amazons are great warriors, you might need more than just swords and spears to win the fight that comes." Drew replied.

"She would turn us into beasts the moment she was freed. I couldn't stand being an animal." Queen Hippolyta grunted in response.

 _Drew's eyes narrowed with annoyance. Queen Hippolyta rolled her eyes and resheathed her blade._

"Don't get me that look, boy. We aren't all shapeshifters." Queen Hippolyta grunted scoffingly.

"Shapeshifter?" Circe gasped.

 _Drew turned to look at the sorceress. He opened his mouth, revealing lupine teeth. Circe grinned._

"It seems you have power within you as well." Circe chuckled.

"One that I don't understand." Drew replied.

"I could show you." The sorceress chuckled, grinning at the young man who blushed in return.

"Circe, I will not have you free on my island." Queen Hippolyta grunted.

 _The sound of a horn blew._

"My daughter has returned. We will continue this later." Queen Hippolyta growled, walking away.

"Do visit me again, young man. It's been so long since I've been in the company of a handsome stranger." Circe chuckled, a seductive grin spread across her beautiful face.

 _Drew blushed at this and nodded nervously. The sorceress grinned at this. Drew walked to catch up with the Queen of the Amazons. Something prickled Drew's nose, the young man sensing something. His eyes then fell upon two familiar figures standing at Diana's sides. He grumbled in his mind._

"Your majesty." One of the individuals said, nodding to the queen.

"Let's make this quick. We have business to attend to and he needs to go back to the Tower." The second grunted, glaring at Drew when saying the last part of his second sentence.

 _Drew growled under his breath, eyes narrowed at the second individual who directed the latter part of his statement towards him: Batman. The other, Superman, stood awkwardly as the Amazons moved to watch the altercation._

"He stays." Queen Hippolyta grunted.

"He goes back n-" Batman grunted.

"He stays or you leave now." Queen Hippolyta interjected, unimpressed eyes staring at the Dark Knight as she approached him.

"Bruce, when Ares comes…he won't stop until he gets whatever he wants. We need every warrior we can get." Diana stated, her voice calm.

"We can handle him, Diana. Having Drew here will only complicate things. The magic imbued to Metallo by Ares weakened Drew, I imagine he would fare less well against the one who holds the complete power of that kind." Superman said.

"You think you will fare any better, Kal?" Diana grunted scoffingly.

"Enough! We will fight together…even if we don't see eye to eye…you helped us before, a few years ago against Circe. You two barely survived that battle, be glad that the Amazons find your strength, alien, and your intellect, knight, acceptable feats. When Ares comes, his strength will be more brutal than anything you've ever faced. The God of War has that title for a reason." Queen Hippolyta grunted.

 _Superman and Batman both tried to say something, but Diana held out calming hands to either of them._

"We cannot fight Ares and each other. He will kill us…or enslave us if that happens." Diana reasoned.

"Fine…once the fight against Ares is done…" Batman grunted.

"Then we return, after resting, and prepare for whatever comes." Diana said.

 _Batman and Superman nodded._

"Ares comes soon; we must have the last preparations in place. Come, we have work to do." Queen Hippolyta stated.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, sorry about the late update.)**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**(Sorry about the late update.)**_

 **killian rainey: You shall see. The fight would've been fierce. Drew had the advantage of superior strength, speed, agility, and sense. Artemis was more experienced and Drew wouldn't ever try to hurt her. So it's up to the individual to who they think would've won.**

 **gemm1mt: Yeah…**

 **Chapter 19: Before Battle**

 _(Themyscira, a few days later)_

 _The Amazons were holding a feast before the upcoming battle. Queen Hippolyta and Princess Diana sensed it would be the very next day. The feast would last through the day and the night. The celebration held feasting, drinking, brawling, and another activity that was private to the Amazons. Even though they still stood watch, the Amazons were confident in their position and the guards participated in the festivities. The celebration continued throughout the day._

"To the glory of Themyscira! To the glory of the Amazons!" Queen Hippolyta proclaimed, raised a large glass of wine.

 _Her sisters raised their glasses and echoed her proclamations. Batman sulked away from the group. He claimed the feast was a waste of time, but the queen had quickly chastised him for berating their traditions. Superman was hesitant about it, but he reluctantly joined in feast. Drew was more nervous than anything, he ate and drank (only water) a bit of a distance away from the group. The Amazons sang, wrestled, and brawled as the feast continued on. Batman walked over to Drew._

"There will be absolutely no killing. Do you understand me?" Batman growled the rhetorical question.

"Can you not go without a moment of trying to control me?" Drew grunted in reply, not even turning to look at the Dark Knight.

"If you wish to keep staying in the tower, you will follow my command." Batman snarled.

"The Greek god of war is coming to this island to kill or enslave, possibly both. Shouldn't we focus on the strategy to defeat him?" Drew grunted in reply.

"He will be dealt with." Batman grunted.

"Let me repeat: The Greek GOD of WAR. Don't brush that off so easily." Drew replied.

"I'm not. But the legends state he focused on battle and violence, not tactics." Batman grunted in response.

"These women say that his ferocity alone is something to be wary of." Drew grunted in response.

"Ferocity doesn't make victory certain. The Amazons should understand this." Batman scoffed.

"You know, in the months that I was gone after dealing with the Light I met different guys who underestimated women and the things they said and knew. Some took advantage of them in various ways or just belittled them, all were arrogant pieces of disrespectful shit. They quickly learned such disrespect towards women wouldn't be tolerated." Drew snarled, baring his teeth at the Dark Knight.

 _The Dark Knight was about to say something, but the roars from the women as the brawled and danced caught their attention. Some of the women danced, hips shaking and bodies moving that made Drew's face burn hotter than the sun. Batman moved away, grumbling under his breath and Drew ignoring what he mumbled. He then took a sip of water from his mug. Queen Hippolyta approached him to stand beside him._

"I'm glad you are at least you're taking part in our feast. The Knight and Alien don't seem to respect our traditions very much. We Amazons hold a feast, a great celebration if you will, before a great battle. We believe we must feast, sing songs, and enact upon the beauty of the natural for the day before battle could be our last." Queen Hippolyta stated.

"I can't say I blame you." Drew replied.

"As women and warriors, we Amazons embrace our femininity and strength, the natural and all its characteristics. Love, life, everything. Sometimes we are honored for it, like my Diana. Her father, Zeus, blessed me with a daughter with that night and the great goddesses gifted her with powers and honors few women have of just one of them." Queen Hippolyta continued.

 _Drew nodded in understanding, hesitating in his action._

"My daughter speaks highly of you." Queen Hippolyta continued.

"I don't understand why…but I'm honored." Drew stammered, nearly spitting out the water.

 _Queen Hippolyta gave an amused smile._

"As an Amazon, our respect is hard earned. You must have done something." Queen Hippolyta said.

"If that's so, she's one of the few members of the League and team that respect me." Drew sighed.

"Yes, she also told me that. Your capability in killing will be need in the fight to come. Ares holds a kinds of monstrosities in his army: Cyclopes, the Minotaur along with a war herd of more of its kind created by Ares himself, monstrous boars created by Ares, and rank upon rank of men that gladly became soldiers of Ares. We Amazons have fought them for millennia, but Ares continues to use his magic to keep his army repeatedly reborn when he deems it is time for battle." Queen Hippolyta said.

"Then it sounds like it will be one hell of a fight." Drew sighed.

"If the goddesses are with us, we shall succeed." Queen Hippolyta replied.

"Do they plan on fighting alongside us?" Drew asked.

"They trust us to secure peace in this world. We will be enough." Queen Hippolyta answered.

 _Drew nodded in understanding._

"We Amazons spread peace, wisdom…and love. Perhaps you shall learn that while you stay with us." Queen Hippolyta added.

"W-What do you mean?" Drew asked, stammering in confusion and with nervousness.

 _Queen Hippolyta was walking towards her sisters when Drew asked his question._

"Sisters, the night continues on and we must soon rest for the battle to come." Queen Hippolyta stated.

 _It had grown late in the day and dusk had come. The Amazons left in pairs or small groups after they had cleaned up the halls and outside patios where they had partied. Batman and Superman were given individual quarters of their own. Drew walked back to his room on the island, but not after talking some food and wine to Circe. The sorceress gladly took it and thanked him with a few seductive words and a wink, making Drew blush as he left. He prepared his room for bed. There was a knocking at his door. Drew walked over to it and opened it. A cloaked figure stood before him. Removing their hood, revealing themselves to be Diana._

"D-Diana?" Drew gasped.

 _The smile on her face caused Drew's face to burn. Diana put a hand on Drew's chest and pushed him back into the room. She locked the door behind them then pushed Drew onto the bed. The Amazon princess crawled on top of the young shapeshifter._

"Before battle, the last tradition of my people is to lay with a lover. For the day of battle, we could fall and it would be a terrible fate if one hadn't spent a night of what is natural for women to do." Diana rasped, her breath hot in Drew' ear.

"Why me?" Drew asked nervously.

"Shh, just relax. I'll take care of everything." Diana rasped.

 _Drew nodded in understanding, his cheeks bright red. The Amazon Princess smirked as she kissed Drew and began peeling off Drew's clothes then quickly threw off hers._

"I hope Ares comes late tomorrow, because we won't be getting much sleep." Diana chuckled, a grin spread across her gorgeous face.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, sorry for the late update.)**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**(Sorry about the late update y'all.)**_

 **killian rainey: Crap, actually I made that up. I interpreted it was possible the Amazons did that. As women warriors, they'd wish to party as if it was the last night of their lives as free women. Apologies if it was bad.**

 **Gemm1mt: ….Uh….what?...**

 **Chapter 20: Challenge Presented**

 _(Themyscira, the next day)_

 _The army assembled in defense of the island stood ready, the queen and princess at its head. The Amazons stood blazoned in their armor in the fashion of ancient Greek armor and garb. Chaos Chimera, Batman, and Superman stood amongst the warrior women. They stood at their town square, an area large enough for them to place a considerable defense after clearing if of the market stands. Every woman stood shield to shield with spears and swords ready or arrows knocked as they awaited their foe. Batman and Superman dismissed the armor the Amazons offered. Chaos Chimera explained that their armor might affect his powers, but thanked them for the offer. The shapeshifter looked towards the queen and her daughter. Wonder Woman wore her usual armor, but also now wore Greek hoplite armor much like her mother's. Queen Hippolyta stood in a truly royal suit of armor. Her hoplite shield engraved a standing lioness, letting out a great roar towards the sky. Her golden armor engraved the likeness of lionesses on her breastplate lunging forward, and her helm was fashioned in the form of a roaring lioness head. Her sword remained her scabbard, but she looked no less lethal in her golden armor._

"ARES! COME FORTH YOU BASTARD!" Queen Hippolyta bellowed.

 _The blue skies suddenly turned red and golden lightning danced across the sky. A red mist appeared before the Amazons and their allies. The beating of drums playing a sinister melody were heard from within the mist, heralding several figures within the mist. From the mist emerged a legion of a menagerie that made up the army of the Greek God of War. Ancient Greek soldiers were the most abundant, men who now bared the mark of Ares and war on the armor and weapons. Amongst them walked monstrous boars the size of bulls, their wicked tusks as sharp as razors and nearly as thick as a man's waist. Beside them stood dozens of Ares personally created Minotaurs led by the apparent first of their race. The greatest and first of the Minotaurs stood around 8 feet tall and was as the legend stated a blend between man and bull, an anthropomorphic bull with the head of bull, the upper body of a man yet with fingers that were stubby and its finger nails practically hard blocks. Its lower body was the powerful legs, cloven hooves, and thrashing tail of a bull. The Minotaur's skin was jet black and its eyes burned a hellish reddish orange. It wore golden armor, a breastplate, pauldrons, and a thick leather kilt around its waist. The armor held the visage of Ares. In its huge, shovel like hands the creature held a huge battle axe. The others stood a foot shorter and had hides of various colors yet had the animal appearance as the first. Each was outfitted with steel armor and a variety of weapons: xiphos swords, spears, one handed axes, etc. Some carried shields as well._

'So that's the Minotaur, fierce looking creature. Terrible backstory, but Minos drove him mad with the human sacrifices and Ares no doubt watched the Minotaur do his bloody work and enjoyed it.' Chaos Chimera grunted in his mind.

"ARES! SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!" Queen Hippolyta bellowed.

 _A horrible cackling could be heard from within the mist. Suddenly fires lit within the mists, revealing the presence of another figure. The figure walked through the mist, no doubt the owner of the sinister laughing. Queen Hippolyta's eyes narrowed in hatred as she unsheathed her sword._

"My dear Hippolyta, how lovely to see you again." The figure chuckled, emerging from the mist.

 _The Amazon women snarled, moving their shields together as a wall then positioned their spears between the shields. The Amazons phalanx was flanked by swordsman on either side of the formation with archer covering them from the rear._

"Archers, knock!" Queen Hippolyta ordered.

 _The archers quickly armed their bows with an arrow each._

"Draw and hold!" Queen Hippolyta ordered.

 _The archers quickly raised their bows and drew back the arrows, waiting to release a volley._

"You dare show yourself here, Ares! Have you not learned your evil will not stand?!" Queen Hippolyta snarled.

 _Ares stood at the head of his army. The Greek God of War presented an impressive and terrifying figure. He stood a foot taller than Superman and Batman and held a powerful, muscular physique. His armor resembled the Amazons as in fashion of those of the Greece's ancient warrior past. His helmet shined gold with a red plumage that raced from the top of his helmet to the bottom of its back side which adorned the helmet's crest. Like his helmet, his armor shined golden as the sun shone its light against the bright armor The ptereus was studded with golden spike along its leather looking lengths which covered the red kilt that matched the red cape that had been attached to his breastplate by silver chains. He took off his helmet. A strikingly handsome man, his skin held a flawless Mediterranean tone. His eyes are a bright amber that blazed like two red stars. A smug, arrogant grin spread across his face. He ran a hand through his short golden blonde hair._

"War is my business, my dear. This is what I love and cherish." Ares chuckled.

"You are not welcome on Themyscira, bastard. You have dishonored the Amazons, women the world over, and humanity itself with your dishonor." Queen Hippolyta snarled.

"Silence yourself, woman. Our skirmishes in the past were simply child's play. You may be immortals, but you are still nothing to me…except if you joined my legions." Ares scoffed.

"We will never defile ourselves by joining your ranks!" Queen Hippolyta snarled.

"Leave here, Ares! Or you will face the wrath of the Amazons!" Wonder Woman ordered.

"Ah, your daughter. Sister, you have your mother's sharp tongue it seems." Ares chuckled.

"I am not your sister, fiend!" Wonder Woman snarled, unsheathing her sword from its scabbard.

"Bahaha! You are adorable. But I have not come to waste my army's prowess fighting a needless battle." Ares scoffed.

"What do you mean, bastard?" Queen Hippolyta grunted, her voice a mix of disgust and confusion.

"I have come here to present a challenge." Ares replied, his grin spreading wider.

"What kind of challenge?" Wonder Woman grunted.

"A contest of champions. Myself against one that can match all my divine talents." Ares replied.

"You have no talents." Queen Hippolyta scoffed.

"I disagree, my dear. I am Ares, the God of War. I have slain countless foes, I have fought for millennia, I have been there wherever war has reigned. I cannot be defeated." Ares chuckled.

"We have defeated you, bastard." Queen Hippolyta scoffed.

"You are not like me, none of you are. You must accept this challenge or I will destroy the foundations of your home and have sink into the sea." Ares chuckled, raising a hand.

 _He slowly started closing the hand into a fist. The Amazons and their allies felt the ground beneath their feet shaking._

"That's not happening!" Superman shouted as he flew forward.

"Superman! Wait!" Wonder Woman shouted.

 _Ares grinned as unclenched his fist then threw his hand forward. Superman gasped in shock and horror as he realized Ares had snatched his throat. The God of War grinned as his hand slowly tightened around the Kryptonian's throat. Superman's face went red as the deity slowly choked him._

"I could snap your neck with just one motion." Ares scoffed.

"Not likely." A voice said from above Ares.

 _Ares looked skyward to see Batman leaping above them, throwing something down at him. A cloud of green gas exploded out at Ares feet, the gas spreading up to his face. Ares began coughing horribly and his grip on Superman was gone. The Dark Knight landed beside the Kryptonian and began helping him up._

"You will not succeed, for we don't bargain with villains." Batman grunted.

 _The coughing suddenly became cackling. The gas suddenly disappeared with a click was heard. Ares had two of his finger placed against one another, indicating he snapped his fingers._

"Your mortal science can do nothing against a god, knight. And you, alien, your strength is nothing against the divine." Ares scoffed.

 _The God of War put on his helmet. He then raised his hands, a great fire began to swirl in the sky creating a huge flaming vortex. It slowly lowered down towards the army, fire spitting out in bits and pieces._

"Accept my challenge, or your island will be destroyed." Ares scoffed, eyes blazing with sudden fire which spit out of his helmet.

"There is none among our number that is as vile as you." Queen Hippolyta scoffed.

"I ask for a contest of champions, single combat between two of the greatest of warriors…fierce, ruthless, and unrelenting in battle." Ares grunted.

 _Chaos Chimera grumbled under his breath as he approached to the side of the queen. She turned to look at him. He bowed._

"Your majesty…I…I know of such a warrior." Chaos Chimera sighed.

"Please, bring him, boy. It would be quite a show." Ares chuckled.

"Are you certain this warrior will help?" Queen Hippolyta asked.

"Help isn't the word I would use…but if it means to haunt me by keeping your island secure by fighting…yes…I will need to…retrieve him…" Chaos Chimera grunted.

"Go boy, bring him." Queen Hippolyta grunted, the situation fouling her tone for her anger at Ares.

"There will likely be…conditions to this." Chaos Chimera said.

 _The queen looked at him with confusion. The shapeshifter sighed as he stood up and whispered in her ear. Her face contorted with rage and was about to open her mouth to say something. But the ninja continued to whisper in her ear. The queen sighed and nodded. The shapeshifter bowed his head and rushed off. Several minutes later the sky started to darkened lightning danced across the sky, thunder and the races of lightning filling the sky with ominous and terrifying music. A haunting, deep, unfamiliar laughing filled the air. A figure leapt into the sky and landed on the ground between the opposing armies. The individual stood up and revealed themselves as a terrifyingly imposing figure. Clad in dark gray and black armor covered in spike with a helmet that held an ornamental end of trident and from within the darkness the helm protected shone two burning red eyes. On both hands tekagi-shuko claws morphed to the armored gauntlets of the figure._

 _(2003-10 Shredder theme plays)_

"Prepare to face your destiny…and your doom." The individual proclaimed, crossing his arms in front of him to point the claws from either hand to the opposite sides.

"Who are you?" Ares grunted, his voice dripping with curiosity.

"Know that I am your end! For today you face The Shredder! MwuhahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Shredder grunted then cackled, raising his clawed fists towards the sky as a lightning bolt shot across the sky at that very moment as he laughed.

 _(The theme ends)_

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(The Shredder is going to be like a somewhat extended cameo. Apologies, this story isn't a crossover. Sorry about that. The look of the armor is the design of the first season of TMNT 2003. Again, sorry about the late chapter.)**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**(I'm so sorry for the late update, college kept me extremely busy with piles of homework. It's really frustrating and disheartening for me that I can't write these stories more often. Anyways, I hope this update makes up somewhat up for the wait.)**_

 **killian rainey: I wasn't certain. The Amazons are warrior women, and they claim to embrace strength and femininity. So I thought what's natural and good for women to do is something they'd do before possibly their last day. I don't know. (Huh? I thought that would be obvious? Hmm…I guess you'll find out.)**

 **gemm1mt: (Same as I told killian above, sorry.)**

 **Chapter 21: Contest of Champions**

 _(Themyscira, moments later)_

 _The crowd gathered looked at the mysterious warrior with uncertainty. The Amazons looked at one another with some kind of understanding. The one calling himself 'The Shredder' held an imposing and menacing demeanor to him. Ares looked at him with curiosity, eyes studying the dark and bladed form of the warrior._

"Quite the entrance, mortal. You certainly have the flair for this." Ares chuckled.

"And you are a pathetic excuse for a god." Shredder scoffed.

 _Ares laughed at the remark, but the Amazons sensed anger in his demeanor._

"So you are the one the boy fetched? I must confess, I wasn't sure what to expect." Ares said.

"Calling upon me to fight was something he dreaded, much to my amusement. I also seek some entertainment; my blades haven't ever tasted the blood of a god before." Shredder grunted.

 _This time, Ares laughed._

"You are indeed most amusing, mortal. To think you could best the God of War?! I must say, you make for a great laugh." Ares cackled.

"The only one who shall be laughing is I when I stand over your corpse! I am Oroku Saki! Duke Acureds! The Shredder! And I SHALL BE YOUR END!" The Shredder proclaimed, red eyes blazing within his helmet, lightning shooting across the sky.

 _Ares was quiet for a moment, studying the Shredder. He placed his helmet back on his head. Opening his right hand, a golden xiphos sword materialized from a sudden appearing fire. Around his left arm, fire surged around it until it formed a golden shield with the Greek symbol of war, an Omega symbol._

"Your amusement seems to be as great as your insolence." Ares growled, eyes suddenly blazing with fire.

"Bah! Your bluster does not make me quake, fool! I shall silence you by cutting out your tongue!" The Shredder scoffed, raising the blades of his left gauntlet.

"Well…Hippolyta…it seems the boy chose well for what I asked." Ares grumbled.

"Disappointed, Ares?' Hippolyta hissed.

"On the contrary, my dear Hippolyta…I'm thrilled!" Ares chuckled, grinning.

 _The Amazons looked at one another, confused and unsure. Batman eyed the Shredder with suspicion. Wonder Woman watched him with curiosity. Superman still rubbed his neck, carefully watching Ares._

"I don't like the look of this, Batman." Superman said.

"Yes, the situation has a dread feeling to it. This 'Shredder' seems dangerous, if alone in how he speaks. We have to wait and see what happens…and prepare to act if something starts to go wrong." Batman whispered.

 _(To Glory by Two Steps From Hell plays)_

"Come, warrior! Face the God of War!" Ares proclaimed, a grin across his face.

"You call for your doom! For you won't leave her alive!" The Shredder snarled, raising his claws.

 _Ares laughed as he ran forward._

"Kiyah!" The Shredder snarled as he leapt forward, kicking out with his right foot.

 _Ares raised his shield up, blocking the attack, but the Shredder's attack stopped Ares momentum if for a brief moment or two. The Shredder dropped to the ground and slashed with his left claws. Ares brushed them aside with his shield, but the Shredder used the momentum to strike with his right claws. The blades struck Ares's breastplate, metal against metal causing a terrible sound. Ares growled as he slashed with his sword to the side. The Shredder ducked under the attack then struck out with his right foot. The attack hit Ares in his chest, followed by a sweep kick. Ares fell onto his back yet quickly got onto his feet along with the Shredder. Ares grunted as he jabbed with his blade, but the Shredder blocked with his right claws. The Shredder locked the sword with his claws as he pulled the hand back. He struck with his left claws, but Ares blocked with his shield. Ares growled as he thrust with his shield forward. The Shredder leapt over the God of War with a flip. He suddenly grabbed Ares's shoulders as he flipped over him and tossed him forward once he landed on the ground. Ares grunted as he hit the ground._

"If that is the best you can do then this contest shall soon end. I was promised a battle with the God of War! Not a fool playing at warrior!" The Shredder hissed.

 _Ares's eyes narrowed in anger then he rushed forward. He shouted as he slashed with his sword, but the Shredder blocked with the claws from both hands. The Shredder forced the blade up then he leapt up, slamming his right knee into the face of the God of War. Ares growled as he skidded back then ran forward. He thrust his sword forward, which was blocked by the Shredder. But Ares instantly slammed his shield forward, sending the Shredder flying back. But the Shredder flipped in the air and landed gracefully. He then surged forward. The Shredder jabbed with his right claws, but was blocked by Ares's shield. The God of War brushed the claws aside then slashed with his sword. The Shredder ducked under the blade then jabbed forward with his left claws. Ares blocked with the armor on his arm then kicked out with his right foot. The Shredder skidded across the ground, claws scrapping the marble beneath him._

"You have skill warrior, but you cannot best a god!" Ares proclaimed.

"All I see is a pathetic worm who believes a blade and shield can stop me! HAHH!" The Shredder snarled then raced towards Ares.

 _The Shredder snarled as he slashed with his right claws, which Ares blocked by bringing up his sword. Ares grunted as he pulled his blade back, but the Shredder growled as through his left hand forward. The palm struck Ares's helmet and face. Ares growled as he bashed his shield forward. The Shredder was sent rolling back. Ares growled as he jumped forward, slashing with his sword. The Shredder slid under the attack then kicked out with both feet, hitting Ares in his chest. Ares landed on the ground and smashed his shield into the Shredder's chest, sending him skidding back. Ares bellowed as he rushed forward, going into a fury as he attacked with both sword and shield. The Shredder grunted as he dodged the attacks, trying to counter…but the God of War's fury struck him and sent him flying and into a pillar. The stones fell upon him as the Shredder growled. Ares's laughter boomed._

"It seems your champion has fallen, Hippolyta. Now we shall-" Ares started to say.

"Errrraaahh!" The Shredder snarled as he leapt from out of the pile of stones.

"What?!" Ares growled.

 _The Shredder dove at the god and slashed down with his right claws, leaving two marks on the god's breastplate._

"WE ARE NOT DONE!" The Shredder snarled as he went into a fury, slashing his claws back and forth.

 _The right claws struck as Ares's sword hand, sending the blade flying away. Which was instantly followed by a strike from his left claws, scraping the shield away from the God of War. The Shredder snarled at this. The Amazons watched in shock._

 _(The song ends)_

"Pick up your sword and shield! NOW!" The Shredder hissed.

 _Ares stared at him, eyes narrowing._

"Are you as foolish to battle me when I am armed?!" Ares scoffed.

"I wish to defeat you when you believe yourself at your strongest! Then you shall realize no matter how you fight, what you fight with, no matter how you try to battle you cannot defeat the Shredder!" The Shredder proclaimed.

 _Ares held out his sword hand, palm open. The blade flew into the god's hand. Ares then pointed the sword at the Shredder. The Shredder prepared for an attack. Ares then grinned and then laughed._

"You believe I am as foolish as to not see through this façade? In battle a warrior's heart is revealed in how he fights. Yes, you are fierce, skilled, and determined…but I have seen the key pieces: you leapt with a vengeance from the broken pillar when I threatened these women and you allowed me to rearm myself! You fight with honor!" Ares cackled.

"Honor?! BAH! You think I will fall for whatever game you are-" The Shredder snarled.

"You are so quick to respond, as if I have seen your true self." Ares scoffed, grinning.

 _The Amazons and their allies looked at the Shredder._

"I see who you are." Ares scoffed, sheathing the sword.

 _Ares raised his right hand. Fire burst around it like an aura then surged towards the Shredder. The Shredder growled as the fire covered him, as he was unable to move. Lights shot from the fire. Both sides covered their eyes as the light washed the area. As the light faded, both sides looked to see the fire gone and the Shredder suddenly change into an injured Chaos Chimera, who could seemingly barely stand, as a purple cloudy ring dropped from his head to his feet then disappeared. The claws retracted back into his gauntlets. Chaos Chimera fell to his knees._

"Drew?" Wonder Woman gasped.

"Drew." Superman said, surprise in his voice yet while the Man of Steel tried to remain calm.

"So this is still what you wished for? Is he your equal?!" Batman bellowed.

"If only. He was of the opposite moral character that I ordered to face…his battle prowess has potential…but the contest is over." Ares replied, seemingly disappointed with the outcome.

"What?!" Queen Hippolyta scoffed.

"He bested you! The fight is over!" Wonder Woman shouted.

"Did you really believe any could defeat me, sister?! I am the GOD OF WAR! Now as I said I would: I shall destroy this island!" Ares proclaimed, raising his hands into the air.

 _The ground beneath everyone shook._

"This isn't over, Ares!" Chaos Chimera shouted.

"It is, boy! You can't stop me!" Ares scoffed.

"Amazons! If we are to die, we shall die with honor! Charge!" Queen Hippolyta proclaimed.

 _The Amazons bellowed as they rushed forward. Ares closed his left fist. A wall of fire appeared before the Amazons then circled around them, trapping them and Batman & Superman._

"Goodbye, harlots." Ares scoffed.

"ARES!" Chaos Chimera screamed.

 _The God of War grinned as he turned to look at the boy. To his amusement or surprise, he wasn't sure, Chaos Chimera lunged forward with a furious roar. With the ferocity of an enraged tiger, he crashed into the God of War which sent him sword, shield, and helmet flying away. The rumbling instantly stopped and the fire disappeared. Both sides watched as Chaos Chimera pummeled Ares. Chaos Chimera snarled, eyes blazing, as his right fist repeatedly slammed into Ares face. Ares snarled as he raised his left arm, blocking a punch then responded with his own punch with his right fist. Chaos Chimera caught his wrist with his left hand. He struggled as his hands tried to grab and push away the god's hands. He growled as he shot his right fist forward, slamming into the god's face then repeated with his left fist. Chaos Chimera growled, eyes wide with fury as he repeatedly slammed his right fist into the god's face. Blood covered the god's face and dripped from Chaos Chimera's fists. He raised his hand again, but then he looked to his side. The Amazons stared at him, unsure of what to think. The looks he saw on their faces made him his own vicious visage slowly disappear. He stood up and looked at Ares, whose eyes were closed yet still smiled. Chaos Chimera turned to the god's army, who seemingly shifted at the young warrior's look._

"Your leader is defeated! The contest is over! You have lost! Flee here and don't return!" Chaos Chimera commanded.

 _The army shifted, unsure of what to do. Chaos Chimera's eyes narrowed._

"NOW!" Chaos Chimera bellowed

 _The god's army fled, disappearing into forest. Chaos Chimera panted heavily and dropped to the ground. The Amazons cheered, banging their swords against their shields. Wonder Woman and Queen Hippolyta walked forward, a few other Amazons, including Artemis, acting as a guard. Queen Hippolyta looked down at Ares with contempt._

"What shall we do with him?" An Amazon asked.

"I say we place his head on a pike as a warning." Artemis snarled.

"Ares is not honorable, but we are…as much as I hate this…we shall imprison him…he lost the duel and shackles shall be his punishment for his defeat." Queen Hippolyta said.

"How? Can a god be shackled?" Artemis grunted.

"I can help with that." A familiar voice said.

 _In a puff of purple smoke, Circe appeared._

"Witch! How did you escape your shackles?!" Artemis growled.

"I…allowed her to walk free…the boy had her use her magic to change his appearance and strengthen him to combat Ares. Her powers were what lead to his defeat. In return, she is free." Queen Hippolyta answered.

"And I'm so grateful." Circe chuckled.

"My…My Queen…I dare ask: is that wise?" Artemis asked.

"The boy won…and he pleaded that she could help…he had faith in her…it seems." Queen Hippolyta sighed.

"He knew a good thing when he saw it. Also, I'm not a fan of Ares. I'll gladly help you bind him." Circe chuckled, running a hand through her hair.

 _Circe approached Ares. She raised her hands and began to speak in ancient incantation. Her hands glow purple and purple lightning shot from them to the god's wrists and ankles. Rings of purple fire danced around the god's wrists and ankles._

"This will hold him for a time. I shall need to ward whatever cell you will hold him in." Circe said.

"Good enough." Queen Hippolyta said.

 _Wonder Woman knelt down by Chaos Chimera's side, holding his head against her torso. She took his soaking mask off, revealing his bruised, bloody, and broken face._

"My queen…what of…Drew?" Artemis asked, her voice a mix of emotions.

"He needs rest…and a healer…" Queen Hippolyta replied.

"I can help with that as well…I do owe him…so much." Circe added.

"Very well…he will be under your care once Ares is safely locked away. Come." Queen Hippolyta sighed.

 _She, Circe, and a few Amazons who carried Ares walked away. Batman and Superman walked to stand around Drew and Diana._

"That was…" Superman tried to say something.

"Stupid." Batman grunted.

"No…brave." Wonder Woman responded then kissed Drew's forehead.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, I'm so sorry for the late update. It's been hard to get back into the swing of things with my stories. I hope this partially makes up for the long wait. I hope to update more now.)**_


	23. Chapter 22

_**(Here's the next chapter, hope it's good. Also, season 3 of Young Justice looks quite promising…and more ruthless than ever. The latest clip was heartbreaking…but I still can't wait for the newest season.)**_

 **Chapter 22: Before You Go**

 _(Themyscira, a few days later)_

 _Drew had been in bed for days, the battles against Ares taking a great deal out of him. Circe had been healing him with ancient remedies and spells. His healing melded well with both, surprising Circe. Yet battling a god, let alone the God of War still dealt major damage. Circe had bandaged him heavily, coated with the remedies. Wonder Woman had been watching over the healing sessions, not wishing to have Drew out of her sight. Batman and Superman discussed plans in aid against Apokolips, which was difficult persuading her from leaving her island. Drew grunted as he woke up, a hand on his chest. Circe sits by his side and Wonder Woman stands by the door, arms crossed._

"Good to see you awake." Wonder Woman said.

"How are you two. You alright?" Drew asked.

"Is he always like this?" Circe chuckled.

"He tends to forget about himself…so yes." Wonder Woman replied.

 _Drew grunted as he tried to get out of the bed, but grunted in pain as he tried. Wonder Woman started to move towards him, but Circe gently laid him back on the bed._

"You're still healing, the battle with Ares injured you greatly. You still need to heal." Circe advised.

"Thanks, Circe." Drew said.

 _Circe's eyes widened slightly, but then smiled._

"You're most welcome." Circe chuckled, grinning.

"How long have I been out?" Drew sighed.

"A few days." Wonder Woman replied.

"…Great…" Drew grumbled.

"I have to admit…what you did against Ares…even with Circe's enchantments…it didn't seem possible." Wonder Woman replied.

"Honestly…I didn't think I'd even last a minute…" Drew sighed.

"Then why did you do it?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I'm not sure…I guess…*sighs*…I don't know." Drew stated, confusion thick within his voice.

"Does it matter? Ares is in chains and in a dungeon even worse than mine was." Circe stated.

"Fair point." Wonder Woman replied.

 _Circe put a hand on his forehead._

"He's getting better, but he's not fully healed. Let her majesty know that he should be healed well enough for you all to leave soon. It's a pity the boy can't stay longer; I'd love to get to know him better." Circe sighed.

 _Drew blushed nervously. Wonder Woman grumbled under her breath._

"Very well. Make sure he stays relaxed. He still needs to heal more." Wonder Woman said then left.

 _Circe grinned deviously at Drew._

"I never properly thanked you for getting me out of that cage, you know…before you go." Circe chuckled.

"No thanks are necessary." Drew said.

"Oh, but they are…and it's thanks both of us will enjoy." Circe replied, grinning.

 _Circe straddled Drew on the bed. She leaned down and kissed Drew aggressively. She then pulled back from the kiss and sat up. Her hands went to her dress._

"Now, let's enjoy your recovery. Be still, I'll take care of everything." Circe chuckled, grinning.

"W-Whatever you say." Drew gasped.

 _Circe grinned._

 _Hours later, Circe laid under the sheets with Drew with only her shoulders, arms, and head seen. Her dress is on the chair she was sitting in. She kissed Drew._

"Ohh, it's been so long." Circe gasped.

 _Drew kissed her neck._

"I hope it was good." Drew gasped.

 _Circe grinned and slowly moved a hand under the sheets. Drew gasped, blushing._

"Oh, it was and it's not over yet. And I promise you this: even though you'll be leaving so terribly soon, this isn't the last time." Circe chuckled.

"W-Works for me." Drew gasped.

 _Circe grins and kisses him again._

 _(Themyscira, the next day)_

 _The Amazons hold a celebration, drinking, feasting, and brawling with even more spirit than what they held before the conflict with Ares. Drew sat in a chair, watching as the others partied. Artemis walked to stand beside the sitting Drew._

"What you did…against Ares…it was…" Artemis grunted.

"Stupid…I know…" Drew sighed.

"Perhaps…but if it wasn't for that stupid act…we might have…" Artemis sighed.

"Even if I had failed, I don't doubt you all would've defeated him and his army." Drew replied.

 _Artemis grinned._

"You're not wrong about that." Artemis chuckled.

 _Drew smiled and nodded. Batman sulked a bit away and Superman is talking with Wonder Woman. Queen Hippolyta raised a goblet._

"To Themyscira! To our sisterhood! And to the defeat of Ares!" Queen Hippolyta proclaimed.

 _The Amazons cheered. Drew smiled. Circe came to sit beside him, grinning._

"The last few days have been lovely. Thanks for that." Circe said.

"It's all thanks to you." Drew replied.

 _Circe chuckled. Artemis looked at them, unsure of what she was feeling. Drew looked around._

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"I…do…Do you all feel that?" Drew stuttered, unsure.

 _Suddenly lightning shot down from the sky, striking the ground. Those gathered shielded their eyes. The light disappeared. Standing where the lightning landed is a man. He appears to be somewhat older than middle aged, a with thick mane, moustache, and beard of gray & white hair. He wears a long white toga-like robe covering part of his upper torso and his lower half. Caucasian skin bares no signs of aging. He also has muscular figure. He also wears gold plated armor on one shoulder and a golden waist band that hold the lower part of the robe. His eyes are an intense sky blue stared seemingly through everyone there. The Amazons, including Hippolyta and Diana, knelt._

"Lord Zeus." Queen Hippolyta stated.

"Zeus?" Superman gasped.

"Hippolyta, return my son to me." Zeus stated.

"Are you joking, he-" Superman grunted.

"I didn't finish, Kryptonian. I want my son returned to me. Ares will be properly punished on Mount Olympus." Zeus scoffed, not even looking at Superman.

"My lord, he was ready to destroy Themyscira. If there was no action taken, he-" Queen Hippolyta started to say.

"I know…and which is one of the major reasons that his punishment will be carried out by his family." Zeus sighed.

"He cannot leave father, he defiled my sisters too many times, he must be punished here." Wonder Woman said.

"I know, daughter…but he is my son, and a god of Olympus. His imprisonment will be carried out by the rest of the pantheon. This will further the point that we will not accept this dishonor." Zeus sighed.

 _Batman's eyes narrowed._

"Rise." Zeus sighed.

 _The Amazons stood._

"My son's actions…as my son, I've been too soft with him…his actions against Themyscira…I should have done something long ago! His punishment, will be harsh, have faith in that." Zeus said.

"Justice is not a matter of faith." Batman stated, walking forward.

"You are a friend of my daughter's?" Zeus grunted.

 _Batman's eyes narrowed._

"What are you doing, mortal?" Zeus scoffed.

"Father, Ares is already in a cell, chained by Circe. She-" Wonder Woman stated.

"Circe?! The one who once tried to do that unspeakable act to you, she-" Zeus growled, interjecting.

"Is right here." Circe grunted.

 _Zeus turned around, locking eyes with the sorceress. His eyes fully glow a sky blue. His hair started to slowly move. Clouds moved across the sky, thunder rumbling._

"Father, she was the one who helped save us." Wonder Woman said.

"Even if that's true, what she tried to do-?" Zeus grunted.

"I was locked in that damn cell for who knows how long for that. If I didn't add my sorcery to stop your wretched son, this island would've sunk beneath the waves." Circe growled.

 _Zeus's eyes glew more intensely, lightning flying from his eyes and dancing around his now glowing blue fists._

"You vile-" Zeus snarled, raising a hand.

 _Drew jumped in front of Circe, shifting into a wolf. He snarled, fangs bared._

"What is this?!" Zeus roared.

"Father! Stop! He is the one who defeated Ares!" Wonder Woman shouted.

"A beast bested a god?!' Zeus growled.

"He…Circe used her power, he fought as a warrior against Ares." Wonder Woman replied.

"Is this true, Hippolyta?" Zeus grunted.

"It is, my lord." Hippolyta replied.

 _Zeus's eyes narrowed at Drew._

"Tell me, beast. Did you enjoy the battle? Did you enjoy fighting my son?" Zeus scoffed.

"No…that wasn't the point of the fight. Being honest, I didn't have a chance against Ares…but it was me fighting him or this island sinking. I'm sorry that you're mad, but I couldn't let Ares sink this island without a fight. If it makes you feel any better, I believed I was pretty much going to die during the fight." Drew snarled.

"Hmph. If only." Zeus scoffed.

 _Drew continued to snarl._

"Yes, if only. Now stay away from Circe." Drew growled.

"Are you her pet?" Zeus scoffed.

"Father, please." Wonder Woman said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 _Zeus turned his head, eyes narrowed. The lightning, glowing, and the storming clouds faded away._

"Very well." Zeus sighed.

 _He turned to look back at the shapeshifter. Drew shifts back to his human form._

"We will discuss where Ares shall be held. I will return, return to your celebration. You have earned it." Zeus said.

 _Zeus's eyes glow once again and he transforms/moves as a lightning bolt, shooting into the sky and disappearing._

"Well…this is awkward." Superman sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

 _It took a bit, but the celebration got back on track. Queen Hippolyta approached Drew._

"I…I owe you an apology…" Queen Hippolyta sighed.

"There's no need. Besides, you all could've defeated them." Drew replied.

"Your confidence in us is flattering. Nevertheless, you put your life on the line fighting the God of War. Thank you for that." Queen Hippolyta stated.

"You're welcome, your majesty." Drew replied.

"Oh, was that 'Shredder' just a trick you used or was he a foe you've faced before?" Queen Hippolyta asked.

"Your majesty…you…you really don't want to know." Drew stammered.

 _Queen Hippolyta studied the look on his face. She nodded, not wanting to press the issue (not out of fear…but maybe understanding). She walked away, to converse with her sisters. Drew eyed Batman and Superman, who were still both uncomfortable either by frustration or uncertainty. He then looked at the Amazons, celebrating the victory. Drew smiled. He grunted as he got up._

"I'm gonna head to bed. I know I will be here for a few days, but I'm feeling I need some rest. Goodnight ladies." Drew sighed.

"I look forward to more of our healing sessions." Circe chuckled, grinning.

 _Drew blushed._

"Y-Yeah." Drew gasped, stammering.

 _Circe chuckled. Drew then left for the guest quarters. Drew laid in the bed, tossing and turning. He sighs. His door creaks open. He grunts as he turns his head, seeing a cloaked figure shutting and locking the door. The figure turned around and dropped the hood, revealing Artemis._

"Ar-Artemis?" Drew gasped.

"I wanted to do this, before you go." Artemis said, walking towards him.

"I…I didn't think you…I didn't think you felt that way." Drew stammered.

"Not at first…but…seeing you willingly fight and likely die at the hands of Ares, to help defend those who once thought little of you…I guess I changed my mind." Artemis said.

"You sound like it's just a debt to be paid…if that's how it is, there's no need for this. I know you call can and have defend yourselves with fault, including against Ares. The island and its inhabitants still thriving is all I wanted. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Drew replied.

 _Artemis crawled onto the bed, smirking._

"Who says it was for that? Maybe partly, but there's something about you…other than the respect you have for us…" Artemis laughed.

"O-Oh…uh…thanks." Drew gasped.

 _Artemis gently holds his throat, which Drew stared at her with uncertainty. Artemis grinned._

"It's something, before you go." Artemis chuckled.

 _Artemis ferociously kissed him._

 _The next morning, Drew woke up to a biting on his neck. His eyes fell on the chuckling Artemis, nibbling his neck._

"You've got a few more days. Mmmm. C'mere." Artemis snarled, lust thick within her voice.

 _She pulled him into a ferocious kiss._

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Hope it was enjoyable.)**_


	24. Chapter 23

_**(Here's the next chapter. I'm back at college…and I feel like updates…well you all know the routine by now…sorry.)**_

 **Death Fury: Drew barely defeated Ares, sort of. Circe enhanced his powers with her own magic, and Ares tossed him around a lot. Zeus, the patron deity of the Greek pantheon, a Skyfather? If there is a possibility of Drew defeating him, it's very low. (Not trying to bash what you said, I'm just surprised you said it.)**

 **Chapter 23: The Cat's Out of the Bag**

 _(Gotham City, several days later)_

 _Drew had returned a few days ago, along with the Wonder Woman, Batman, and Superman. There were a few things to be finished on Themyscira, including his healing. Circe would remain on the island with the Amazons, but he promised her and Artemis he would return to visit when he could. Now, Chaos Chimera sits on the side of a building. He looks at the phone Nightwing had given to him not long after the League and team took him in. It has text from an unknown number: Meet me in Gotham. I'll find you. Try not to melt when you see me again. Chaos Chimera sniffed the air and looked beside him. The woman who had originally freed him is sitting beside him._

"H-Hey." Chaos Chimera stuttered, head bowing submissively.

 _The woman smiled._

"Good to see you again, Drew. I was gonna say Gabriel, but I remember you changed it." The woman chuckled.

"Y-Yeah." Chaos Chimera replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Anyways, I wanted to see how you were after Metallo's attack and you heading off to Themyscira." The woman stated.

 _Chaos Chimera's eyes widened some._

"I've been keeping an eye on you, just making sure you're safe." The woman said.

"Oh." Chaos Chimera sighed.

"I also wanted to talk to you about something. You see, there's something about your nature that while you've tapped into some…but not nearly fully." The woman said.

"How so?" Chaos Chimera asked.

"You haven't completely tapped into your animal instincts. You have somewhat, but there's far more than what you know." The woman answered.

"What do you suggest?" Chaos Chimera asked.

"A test…but you would've done this regardless even if you hadn't learned it from me: there's a group of traffickers in the city who plan to move their…'merchandise' here and out of the city. Listen and act upon your instincts as best as you can. I found one of the men who was a part of the group, here is a part of his shirt. It has his scent; you'll know what to do." The woman stated, pulling a piece of cloth and holding it out to him.

"What if things go wrong?" Drew asked, taking the cloth and looking at it.

"Don't worry, I'll be watching." The woman answered.

 _He turned back to look at her, but she's gone. He chuckled then leapt through the air. Several minutes later he arrived at an abandoned warehouse. He sniffed the area around him. He grunted as his ear twitched._

"May I ask who's here? I don't recognize you." Chaos Chimera asked.

"Aren't you a gentleman." A feminine voice chuckled from the shadows.

"It depends on who you ask." Chaos Chimera replied.

 _The woman chuckled as she walked out of the darkness. She stands a few inches shorter than him. She's in a skin tight black suit that defines her hourglass, toned body with an opening around the chest area that reveals her sexy cleavage. She wears a mask that has cat ears positioned at the top along with stylized googles over her eyes that shine red. The mask reveals the lower half of her face (including her nose, mouth, and chin). Stylish black boots click every time they hit the ground. Fastened to her black belt is a shining black whip. At the tips of her fingers extruded shining metallic claws. She walked with a flirtatious and confident demeanor. Chaos Chimera is blushing madly under his mask and lowers his head bit, submissively._

"C-Cat…C-Catwoman?" The vigilante gasped, stammering nervously.

"Hmm? *Chuckles* You're shy. Hmm, curious." Catwoman chuckled, her voice's sensuality was like few he'd ever heard.

"S-Sorry." Chaos Chimera stuttered.

 _Catwoman brushes his chin with one hand, smiling. She feels him tremble and she chuckles._

"Besides your obvious attraction towards me in a way that isn't being a prick, which is a nice change…what are you doing here?" Catwoman chuckled.

"That's…complicated…I was tasked by someone close to follow something…or someone…now…I'm here…I….I…." Chaos Chimera sighed.

"Easy boy, calm down." Catwoman chuckled.

"Sorry." Chaos Chimera replied.

"Ok…well…I guess it's my turn…there's a trafficking ring in the area. They're taking women and girls…but…I'm not certain of this…but…but I think they're trafficking big cats." Catwoman sighed, placing a hand on her hip.

 _Chaos Chimera closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His eyes then opened and narrowed._

"You're right. I sense them. They had women and animals here. They've moved them off…but not very long ago…they're heading east." Chaos Chimera grunted.

"Gotham City Docks." Catwoman gasped.

"Ready to go hunting?" Chaos Chimera asked.

 _Catwoman grinned._

"Try to keep up." Catwoman chuckled.

 _A few minutes later they're running across rooftops._

"I have to say, this feels exhilarating." Catwoman chuckled.

"I've heard about you: a master thief, capable fighter, and a cunning intellect. You make an incredible hero." Chaos Chimera said.

"I'm not a hero." Catwoman said.

"You're rushing off to free prisoners and defeat their captors…sounds heroic to me." Chaos Chimera replied.

"*Chuckles* You sure know how to make a girl feel special." Catwoman chuckled.

"I…I…" Chaos Chimera stammered.

 _Catwoman grinned._

"How long have you known about these guys?" Chaos Chimera asked.

"Not long. But once I got wind of them, I've been tracking them ever since. Batman isn't around lately and he doesn't trust me enough. The police definitely don't trust me and would try to shove me into the pavement if they saw me." Catwoman answered.

"Well you're on it. That's something." Chaos Chimera replied.

"Do you trust me?" Catwoman replied.

"I do." Chaos Chimera responded, without hesitation.

"Are you sure? I'm a thief, I've betrayed Batman a few times." Catwoman said.

"I've stolen as well…food…and…clothing…but that doesn't make you evil. Regardless…and sorry if this a bit to honest…I do actually like bad girls…" Chaos Chimera replied, blushing.

 _Catwoman grins._

"Good boy." Catwoman chuckled.

 _Chaos Chimera looked away for a moment, blushing madly. Catwoman chuckles. Chaos Chimera motions his hand in the air after several more minutes. They both slowly move towards a building's edge, seeing they are right near the docks. The thief and the vigilante look over the building's edge._

"There's a lot of guys down there. Each of them is armed to the teeth. And…I can hear the women and animals groaning…and crying...bastards." Chaos Chimera replied, his voice shifting eventually from despair to anger.

"I'm gonna enjoy getting my claws on them." Catwoman hissed.

 _Chaos Chimera studied the area, seeing the men standing near two large crates while others patrolled around. He sniffs again._

"There's some stragglers around, patrolling around. But taken out or not, the others still have some big guns. Those need to be taken out of the equation." Chaos Chimera stated.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself. I've been in worse odds." Catwoman chuckled.

"I don't doubt that…I just don't want to see you getting hurt…apologies if that's sexist or…uh…I should shut up now?..." Chaos Chimera stammered.

"We can discuss that later. Right now we gotta take out these assholes. We'll work our way out to the crates. Even though the first part needs to be quiet, I still want these assholes to know you don't mess with women or cats." Catwoman ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Chaos Chimera replied.

 _They nodded to one another and moved in opposite directions._

"Boss! How much longer till the ship gets here?! I'm not enjoying the crying and snarling!" One of the men shouted.

"You won't have to wait long! Here they come!" Another man yelled in response.

 _The men looked out at the bay, a ship approaching them. Some of the men at the docks sighed in relief._

"Getting tired of keeping guard over these animals and whores." One man grunted.

 _An armored hand suddenly covered his mouth while another grabbed his shoulder then he was dragged into the darkness behind him. Another man several feet away looks around at the other crates of the docks. Suddenly something coils around his throat and he coughs in surprise as one hand grabs it. He turns around to see a dark fist flying forward. He falls to the ground unconscious, the thing around his neck pulled back. He's dragged somewhere._

"Alright boys! Ship's here! Time to move the cargo!" The 'boss' called out.

"Hey boys!" A feminine voice called out.

 _They all looked up to see Catwoman standing on a crate, grinning. One hand on a hip the other locked onto the grip of the whip with the whip itself tied around another man's neck who had both hands trying to grasp at the whip. The other men aimed their guns at her. Some of them frowned, others grinned._

"Well lookie here boys: new merchandise." The 'boss' laughed.

"Oh, your 'merchandise' isn't going anywhere." Catwoman replied.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" The 'boss' laughed.

"*Whistles* Here boy." Catwoman called out.

 _Several things flew through from the darkness. The guns were slashed apart by the things that flew from the shadows. The men gasped as they saw the shurikens planted into the crates. They then heard footsteps. From out of the same shadows out walked someone they didn't recognize: a ninja._

"W-Who are you?" One of the men gasped.

"Didn't you hear the lady? I'm the dog." The ninja replied.

 _The men looked at one another, unsure._

"One chance, even though it goes against my better judgment: surrender now. I hate men who hurt women and animals." The ninja stated.

 _One of the men pulled something out of their pocket and threw it at the ninja. Chaos Chimera caught it in midair. He looked at it: a knife with a long serrated edge. He tossed it to the ground, the blade end embedded in the ground._

"I say we have some fun." Catwoman stated.

 _She dropped down, punching the man that had the whip around his neck. He grunted as he fell to the ground, out cold. Catwoman pulled the whip from off his neck. She throws her whip around, every time it straightens out the crack is heard._

"Let's play boys." Catwoman chuckled.

"We need help!" The 'boss' called out towards the ship.

 _The men on the ship start loading guns while it gets closer. Chaos Chimera rushes forward. He leaps forward, throwing his fist forward and knocking out the 'boss'._

"You got the guys here?!" Chaos Chimera called out.

"What do you think?! There's the ship! Fetch boy!" Catwoman laughed, kicking out and knocking a man into a crate.

 _Chaos Chimera sighed then shifted into a black falcon and flew towards the ship. As he got over the ship he changed back into human form. One man rushed him with a gun. Chaos Chimera snarled as he lunged forward, smashing his fist into his torso. The cracking of ribs is heard as the man cries out in pain and falls to the ground, screaming. More of the men on the boat maneuver to attack him._

'A woman is fighting these assholes, maybe it's time for an animal to fight them as well." Chaos Chimera growled in his mind.

 _Chaos Chimera snarled as he shifted into a lion as he lunged forward._

"I'm gonna gut–" One of the men on the docks started to say.

 _Catwoman slammed a fist into his face. She looked out towards the dock when she heard a scream. She saw a man on the ship fly across the front, a large dark cat-like shape with glowing green eyes leaping around and tossing around the men. She grinned then leapt over a man running at her. She threw out the whip, locking around his neck. He grunted as he grabbed at the whip. Catwoman kicked out with her right foot, knocking another man to the ground. She pulled the whip back, it uncoiled from around the man's throat. She swiped it another way, slashing across a man's face and sending him to the ground while crying out. She sidestepped a punch from another man who rushed her. She dodged another punch then jumped up, slamming her left knee into his face. He cried out as he held his broken, bloody nose._

"You boys gotta have better stamina than that!" Catwoman laughed.

 _The other men yelled as they rushed forward. Catwoman grins as he pulls the whip back than slings it forward. The end of the whip slashes across the faces of all the men, some falling down while others struggle to stand._

"Ahh poor babies." Catwoman mocked, faking cooing.

 _She chuckles and swipes the whip again, slashing across the torsos of the men. She then puts the whip away as the other men get onto their feet. She flaunts her claws before them. The men grunt as they rush at her. She lunges forward, slashing her right claws. A man groans as he drops to the ground, five red lines across his face. Another man grunts as he jabs his left fist. She grabs his fist then throws her free hand forward, the claws cut across his torso and leaving five red lines. Catwoman leaps up, flipping around and her claws slashes as the men try to grab her. Catwoman's claws cut the men's torsos, arms, and faces. The men cry out as they fall to the ground. The 'boss' grunts as he crawls towards the crates where the crying and screaming intensifies. He crawls around one of them, seeing a dark animalistic figure stands on the ship looking down at several men laying down. He grunts as he gets onto his feet. Sirens scream in the distance yet get closer. Catwoman looks at him and looks back towards the approaching police sirens. He grunts as he opens the back of one of the crates, revealing several women clutch one another as they look at the man in fear._

"Don't come any closer you two!" The man called out, trying to sound fierce.

"Or what? You're done." Catwoman scoffed.

"If I'm done…than so are these whores!" The man replied.

 _The women gasped as they looked at one another in fear. The man grunts as he opens the other crate, revealing several big cats: lions, tigers, jaguars, leopards, etc. snarling at him. There's a level on the side, cables connected it which connected to the locked doors of the cages for the animals. He pulls the lever and rushes around the crate as quickly as possible and vaults over to then hangs onto the side of the dock. The cages of the animals open. They all grunt and growl as they get out of the crate and move out of the open crate. Chaos Chimera looks at what he sees and lunges off the ship and changes into a black hawk then flies back towards the docks. The big cats grunted and snarled, some were sizing each other up. They then smelt something. They hadn't eaten in days. They grunted as they crossed over and looked inside the other crate. The women shook in fear, eyes wide with terror at seeing the big cats staring at them with their fiery eyes. Suddenly something dark lands before them. They grunt as they look at the black garbed individual. The women look at him with confusion and shock. He changes into a lion again. The big cats grunt as they look at him, some lowering their heads some. The shapeshifter grunts and looks at them, the big cats meet his eyes. They grunt back. The women watch as the dark lion turns to them._

"You're safe now, they won't hurt you." The shapeshifter said.

"You…You're talking." One of the women stammered.

"Yeah. Come on out. It's alright." The shapeshifter said.

 _The women gasped as they slowly started to make their way out. They looked at the animals, shaking and eyes wide. They looked at them, something new in their eyes. They brushed against them like housecats._

"They're like you: their freedom and dignity taken…by those assholes. Come on, let's get you all–" Chaos Chimera continued and stopped.

"FREEZE! GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" A voice shouted.

 _Several footsteps and the closing of car doors are heard, as well as the sounds of feet hitting the ground possibly from above. He smells the air and listens. Then he looks through the area between the crates, seeing the police aiming their guns at Catwoman who is kneeling on the ground with her hands up, Batman standing beside Gordon as they approach her. Chaos Chimera snarls._

"Hello Bats." Catwoman chuckled.

"What are you doing here, Selina?" Batman grunted.

"What? A girl can't have a nice night out." Catwoman chuckled.

"That's enough. I've had it with you. You're not getting away this time." Gordon grunted.

 _The police and Batman heard something grunting and saw so something between two crates. They looked up to see a large, dark lion landing on top of one of the crates. The beast unleashed a thunderous roar. The police yelled and gasped, some stumbling back while others fell on the ground._

"Let her go!" The beast ordered.

"Chimera." Batman grunted, eyes narrowing.

"Kid? What are you doing here?" Gordon called out.

"Come out." Chaos Chimera said.

 _The women walked into view of the police, who looked at them and then one another with surprise. Chaos Chimera grunted loudly. The big cats made their way around the crates. The police raised their guns up. Chaos Chimera growled loudly, the police men gasped as they almost dropped their weapons._

"These women and animals were going to be sold off. I was on business here in the city and Catwoman met me. She told me what was happening and we came here. Most of the men laying on this dock are because of her. These women and animals have their lives back because of her, even if I wasn't here she'd still have freed them. So leave her be!" Chaos Chimera growled.

 _Batman and Gordon looked at one another. Catwoman got up. The big cats approached her and brushed against her, grunting softly. She smiled and she scratched their heads._

"Oh, so these are the crack heads and whores that've gone missing." One of the cops grunted.

"Officer, don't–" Gordon started to say.

"YOU KNEW?!" Chaos Chimera bellowed, eyes ablaze with fury.

"Oh come on. Who gives a shit about these sluts and these fucking animals? They're worthless." The same cop scoffed.

 _Chaos Chimera's eyes narrowed in anger. Something overcame he and he dropped down off the crate. He began approaching the cop. His body shifted into shadows. Before changing into his next form, his eyes glow fiercely luminous as they locked with the cop's. The cop's eyes couldn't pull away from the shapeshifter's. Everyone there watched as the shapeshifter finished his change into a wolf. The big cats grunted, their eyes locked on Chaos Chimera. The cop's eyes widened as Chaos Chimera bared his fangs and started to growl loudly. The cop's eyes shook as the shapeshifter got closer._

"H-Hey, easy now…" The cop gasped.

 _The shapeshifter drew closer, eyes still locked, fangs still bared, and the growling growing louder. The cop started shaking, his breath shuddering. It became so bad he dropped his gun and dropped to the floor. He gasped as he tried to crawl back, but the shapeshifter was already over him. He snarls, eyes locked on the cop's. The cop gasps and shudders in fear._

"Pl-Please….don't hurt me…" The cop whimpered.

 _Chaos Chimera continued to growl. He could hear the cop's heart pumping. The cop falls on his back, hands covering his face. His fangs hover over the cop's face. Everyone watches with various emotions. Chaos Chimera doesn't understand why, but he lifts his head and lets out a howl._

 _(Not far away)_

 _The mysterious woman stands on the edge of the side of a building. She pulls out a phone and dials. The phone rings as she lifts it up._

"It's me. He's ready. We'll get in contact with him soon. First we need to give living arrangements set up for those poor women and get the animals sent to animal sanctuaries. After that's done, we start to reveal more of the truth." The woman said, her glowing green eyes never leaving Chaos Chimera.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Hope you all enjoyed the update…hope I get to continue my stories more often than I think I will…but I'm not sure…sorry…)**_


	25. Chapter 24

_**(Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I finally finished my undergraduate time at college. I am planning/writing a book, so I will try to update as often as I can while doing that. Hope you all enjoy the update.)**_

 **killian rainey: You'll see.**

 **Death Fury: Fair point.**

 **Eris: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 24: A Tense Truth**

 _(The Watchtower, a few days later)_

 _The League and the team sat and stood around the meeting table. Batman stood before them and Drew stood behind him._

"We've gathered everyone today because Drew has heard from the mysterious woman we met years ago the day the Light fell," Batman said.

"What did she say?" Wonder Woman asked.

 _Everyone else looked from her to Drew._

"She wants me to meet her tomorrow, there's something she needs to tell me something. It'll be late in the day," Drew answered.

 _Everyone whispered to one another about the revelation._

"There's more," Batman interjected.

 _They turned to look back at them._

"She said you all are to come as well. She told me that I was being followed almost everywhere and that it would best to avoid any misgivings or distrust that everyone was to come. Oh, thanks for spying on me, really appreciate it," Drew growled.

 _His eyes went to Robin and Batgirl, whose eyes shifted away from his gaze._

"Get some rest people, we have an important meeting tomorrow," Batman said.

 _Most of those present left the room. Drew, Wonder Woman, Zatanna, Tigress, Red Hood, Beast Boy, Wolf, and Nightwing remained._

"This is all so sudden. Does this have to do what happened in Gotham?" Zatanna asked.

"It makes since. You told us she contacted you with that mission and look how it turned out," Nightwing said.

"I believe so. She said there was something I still didn't understand about myself, I feel the meeting she'll explain it," Drew answered.

"You have any idea what she meant?" Tigress asked.

"Not sure exactly, but I got this feeling it has to do with my powers, though that's a given I guess," Drew answered.

 _The group nodded._

"What does she know that we don't know?" Wonder Woman asked no one in particular really.

 _The demigoddess held her chin and contemplated on the matter._

"Since she knows where your home is, there's no telling," Drew said.

"When you told me that, it greatly alarmed me. But the Amazons are warriors and have a great sense for danger. Other than Ares, the last several years haven't plagued my sisters and mother with such a feeling," Wonder Woman said.

"How do we know she wasn't involved with Ares?" Nightwing asked.

"She saved our lives and let Drew know about a trafficking ring, those aren't exactly the marks of a villain," Red Hood said.

"But if she knew about the island, why didn't she help against Ares?" Beast Boy asked.

"Good point, that's something I'll ask or perhaps she'll explain. But I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt, after everything she's done for us…she deserves it," Drew replied.

 _Wolf grunted, perhaps in agreement._

"Get some rest guys," Drew said.

 _Red Hood, Beast Boy, and Nightwing nodded to him then left. Wonder Woman, Zatanna, and Tigress smiled at him before they left. Wolf was at the door, but turned around to look at Drew before he exited._

'What is she going to reveal?' Drew thought to himself.

 _(Drew's room)_

 _Drew slept in his bed, but grunted as a dream fixated itself. He was running through a forest yet in a form he wasn't familiar with. It was night and he felt his heart racing as he moved like the wind through the forest. A thousand smells and sounds pervaded his senses as he ran. The moon illuminated high in the sky and he heard something that filled his heart and soul with incredible power and pride._

 _(Unknown location, the next day)_

 _The League and the team wandered through a forest at midnight while rain poured onto the earth. Wolf 's ears were perked up high and he whined slightly yet there was no growling. Superboy looked at his friend._

"What's wrong, Wolf?" Superboy asked.

"I think he senses something," Wonder Woman said.

"How? I can't hear or see anything?" Superman asked.

 _Batman looked around and grumbled to himself._

"You got something?" Nightwing asked his former mentor.

"Not exactly," Batman answered.

 _Nightwing gave him a perplexed look, but the Dark Knight didn't look back at him. The group continued on until mists rose and and shadows blended with them. Soon dark shapes suddenly appeared in the mists which held luminous eyes. The shapes held a form that everyone there identified instantly. Wolf grunted and whined._

"It looks like your mysterious woman expects us to be wolf food," Guardian grumbled.

"The shadows are often misunderstood," the mysterious woman's voice stated from an unknown spot.

"Who are you?!" Batman shouted.

"You may call me: Ulva," she said as her luminous deep green eyes appeared in the mist and shadows.

"What do you want?" Superman called out.

"For Drew to learn the truth," Ulva replied.

"And what is that?" Superman grunted.

 _The shapes moved forward and their forms were more and more apparent as the moon illuminated fully. Each of them at least as large as Wolf, with eyes that glowed from deep golden yellow, to emerald green, blue, and Ulva's that shifted to having a deep golden yellow encircle the green. Some grunted and others lowly snarled. Much of the League and the team felt something they dreaded and few times they had ever felt: fear._

"No," Nightwing gasped in utter shock.

"It can't be," Bumble Bee gasped in the same tone.

 _They entered unknown lands, filled with darkness. The glowing eyes and dark shapes surrounded them in the dark. The beasts appeared in a clearer view, and revealed they had entered a land of wolves._

"Werewolves," Doctor Fate said.

 _The lycanthropes stood in front of them, some of hillsides, others deeper in the woods, others on top of the hills, and other several feet in front of the heroes. They were in pure wolf form, both majestic and fierce in appearance. Their coats ranged from light gray, to white, to charcoal gray, steel gray, reddish brown, and near black. Ulva was straight ahead of the heroes on level ground and walked out from the mist._

"What do you want?" Batman asked.

"To help Drew realize his deeper nature. His parents used blood from our kind while they were in a weakened state when they thought they had obtained it from our animal kin. We aimed to retrieve it, but the Light's soldiers were there and had to be dealt with. I tracked down those responsible and found Drew. I sensed the magic in his blood and I knew he had to be freed," Ulva answered.

"That's why I escaped on that night," Chaos Chimera said.

"A full moon, you had regained strength from the constant torture to free yourself. That's why I advised you to make your escape that night while I dealt with other matters in the building that night," Ulva explained.

"But why let me run off?" Chaos Chimera asked.

"It wasn't the right time. I realized that when I sensed you just wanted to run and be free of that hell. You needed to run free on your own for a time, come to know yourself a bit. That's why the collar worked on you, you weren't a complete therianthrope and you had delved into the spiritual part of your being yet. With that you needed to learn lessons of about the parts of yourself: physically, mentally, and spiritually. You have done well so far and now it's time to explore it with the magic in you veins and soul. It's time to be with your kin. We have much to teach you," Ulva answered.

 _Chaos Chimera's eyes widened in surprise, but he felt something he felt few times in his entire life: hope. Some part of him always felt there was something missing or something to be revealed and realized._

"That would help with whatever danger is looming near. This is great, thank you," Chaos Chimera said.

 _Ulva smiled at him, but then her gaze returned to the others. Her expression changed. The shapeshifter felt a cold chill run up his spine. He turned to see the League and the team in fighting stances or showing off their powers, except for Wolf who looked just as nervously as the heroes as Chaos Chimera. Despite their fighting stances, their fear was plain as could be._

"What are you doing?!" The shapeshifter shouted.

"They're werewolves, Drew, we can't trust them. They're monsters," Nightwing said.

"Ulva saved you from the Light's trap! What's wrong with you?!" The shapeshifter yelled.

"Zeus transformed Lycaon into a wolf for feeding him his own children. These beasts are his spawn," Wonder Woman added.

"I heard what your father did and I turned Lycaon back into a human then executed him for his action. Your father disgraced our kin by thinking that murderer should become a wolf for his action. Besides, my people are older than the ancient Greek civilization," Ulva said.

"It doesn't matter. You're coming with us. We'll find a cure for your affliction, but whatever you've done needs to be answered for," Superman said.

"Affliction?! We're not diseased, we are happy with ourselves. We are here to help Drew. We did not come here to fight, but we knew we'd have to reveal ourselves to you sooner or later. Do not do this," Ulva said.

"And who are you to give us orders? You are not in control here," Batman said.

"This isn't about control. And if you must know, I am the first werewolf," Ulva said.

"It doesn't matter. Superman, take care," Batman said.

 _Superman flew forward and threw a punch. Ulva caught his fist with one hand, no fatigue on her face. Her eyes just narrowed and Superman's widened._

"H-How?" Superman gasped.

"You are physically stronger, but remember your vulnerability to magic. You seem to forget that," Ulva said then pulled him forward and then backhanded him.

 _Superman flew back with a groan of pain after a terrible cracking sound. He hit the ground hard, knocked out. His jaw was broken and his mouth was full of blood. The other looked at Ulva with shock._

"We are leaving. He shall heal, but it will take a great amount of time despite me pulling my punch," Ulva said.

 _Wonder Woman's eyes narrowed in anger. Chaos Chimera moved between the groups._

"Stop this guys! Don't do this!" Chaos Chimera said.

 _Ulva walked to stand beside him and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her._

"They've made their decision; one our people are very much used to. Stand back, I will deal with this," Ulva said.

 _Chaos Chimera's gaze turned back to the group. Ulva took a few steps forward._

"There's nothing you can do Drew; they will do as they wish. We are taking him with us, you will not stop that," Ulva said.

 _Batman's eyes narrowed and he rushed forward. He threw a punch, but Ulva caught him by the wrist. Ulva struck the back of his neck with her fingers and fell to the ground in a heap._

"H-How?" Batman gasped.

"Like you, I've trained with masters as well," Ulva said.

"For Hera!" Wonder Woman shouted as she lunged forward.

 _Wonder Woman let out a war cry as she threw a fist forward. Ulva grabbed her attack as well and grabbed the demigoddess' shield as she bashed it forward._

"We don't have time for this. We know about Apokolips and we're here to –" Ulva started to say.

"How do you know that? How do you know where my home is? Speak now!" Wonder Woman growled.

"My people have been on this Earth longer than yours and there aren't many secrets of this world that we don't know. Stop this Diana of Themyscira, this won't aid against Apokolips," Ulva replied.

"I have heard the tales of your kind, what you've done to humanity. Do you take me for a fool?" Wonder Woman scoffed.

"It appears this was a waste of time. I had hoped one with your wisdom could've seen past lies told by humanity, but I was wrong!" Ulva growled as she then slung Wonder Woman back after pulling her towards herself then twirled around to throw.

 _Wonder Woman flipped in the air and landed on the ground with grace. She put her shield onto her back and pulled out her lasso._

"Charge!" Wonder Woman shouted as she ran forward.

 _Some of the League and team charged forward, but most were too terrified to move. Wolf didn't move, he switched his gaze between the heroes and the werewolves. The werewolves subdued the heroes that attacked, with some such as Wonder Woman and Doctor Fate took longer than the others to hold down, forcing them to the ground with their paws on their chests and heads. They lycanthropes growled, but didn't bare their teeth. Their glowing eyes narrowed in what appeared to be disappointment._

"Stop!" Chaos Chimera called out.

 _Everyone gathered there looked at him._

"What are you all doing? We have a chance to forge a stronger force against the incoming threat, but instead you're fighting one another?" Chaos Chimera said.

"How could you possibly think of listening to them? There are stories of the viciousness of werewolves throughout the magical community," Zatanna said.

"Because they saved us. Zatanna, you should know more than anyone that is connected with magic can be unjustly feared and hated," Chaos Chimera said.

 _Zatanna had seen in her travels with her father and her readings during her mystic studies how humanity had enacted campaigns to slaughter sorcerers and any supernatural being they could find._

"Drew, these are werewolves! They aren't sorcerers! They've slaughtered countless people across the centuries," Zatanna said.

"In battle and self-defense," Ulva simply replied.

"Why should we believe you?" Wonder Woman scoffed.

"There's nothing I can say that will gain your trust. Isn't that right?" Ulva scoffed.

 _Her annoyed gaze sent shivers down the spines of many of the heroes. They didn't understand why, but the presence of the werewolves filled them with fear. But some managed to give her a look that confirmed what she said._

"Guys, please, we have a chance!" Chaos Chimera said.

"Drew, werewolves are infamous for their blood thirst and ferocity. Now we know you have their curse, we'll find a cure for it. You've got their monstrous nature in you, if we cure you perhaps that will stop your need to kill," Zatanna said.

 _Chaos Chimera couldn't say anything, eyes wide. He lowered his head to his side, eyes shut tight and mouth quivering. His hands clenched and shook._

"Why did I think after she told us the truth that we all could've worked together, since it was the best hope against the incoming danger…I'm a fool," Chaos Chimera said, his tone bitter.

 _The heroes looked at one another then back at him. Chaos Chimera opened his gaze and moved it upon Ulva._

"Where are we going?" Chaos Chimera asked.

"Drew!" Tigress gasped.

"You can't go with them!" Nightwing shouted.

 _Chaos Chimera looked at them with despair then looked to some of those who didn't fight back: Red Hood, Beast Boy, and Wolf. The first two looked at him fearfully which he nodded as he looked at the ground. He then looked at Wolf, whose head was lowered as he whimpered. Chaos Chimera walked forward and knelt down. He scratched and pet the white wolf._

"You take care of these guys, boy. I've got some things to learn. I'll be seeing you again, be careful," Chaos Chimera said.

 _They both pressed their heads against one another, eyes closed. Chaos Chimera gave Wolf one last pat then walked back to Ulva._

"I'm ready," Chaos Chimera said.

 _Ulva gave him a sad smile and nodded. She nodded to the werewolves around them. In blurs of incredible superhuman speed, they were beside her. Chaos Chimera turned to look at the heroes as they stood up and gazed at them._

"…I wish you all good fortune, in whatever comes next," Chaos Chimera said.

 _Ulva rested a hand on his shoulder. They all walked back into the mist and disappeared._

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(I'm sorry it took so long to get to this plot changing chapter. I didn't know how long it would take me and how many chapters to go through to get to this point. Damn it, I guess I messed up. So this is it, a revelation and a switch in the storyline. I don't know when the next update will be as I have to work on my other stories on the site and plans/hopefully eventual book. Hope you all enjoyed.)**_


End file.
